


The Wolf and The Fox

by WritingOnTheWall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Central Intelligence Agency, Cold War, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, KGB, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence, redhead Padmé Amidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingOnTheWall/pseuds/WritingOnTheWall
Summary: The year is 1963. The world remains on edge as tensions escalate between the United States and the Soviet Union, their fingers dangerously close to the buttons to initiate nuclear war.Enter Anakin Skywalker. Callsign, "The Wolf", Anakin is sent beyond the Iron Curtain to find anything that can give the West an edge over the Russians. But, when the KGB finds out about him, they respond with their own deadly agent. Padmé Amidala, codenamed "The Fox", is dispatched to eliminate Skywalker.However, when they do meet, more than bullets and punches will be exchanged, and the two agents of enemy world powers will find themselves thinking beyond their respective country's ideologies and putting their lives on the line as they grow closer together.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 45
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another historical/movie-inspired Anakin/Padmé fic. Hope you enjoy. Prologue today and next chapter by Saturday.

__

_February 1960_

_CIA Training Facility_

_Location: Classified_

Two men in suits stood atop a raised platform, their gazes focusing on the large obstacle course in front of them. Set up within it were targets and various other objectives for the course’s intended runner. One of the men held a clipboard while the other a stopwatch.

“Next is Candidate Thirty-Five,” the man with the clipboard said.

“Thirty-Five?” the other man asked. “I’ve heard good things about him.”

“He’s one of the better ones,” the first man said. “You think he’ll deliver?”

The second man shrugged. “We’ll have to see.”

The two men stopped talking as they watched a lone man walking to the beginning of the course. He was fairly young, with short brown hair and a serious expression on his face. He wore black tactical gear, a pistol holstered on his right leg.

The first man lifted a megaphone and announced, “Candidate! You are to complete this obstacle course in a satisfactory amount of time! If you do not complete the course and the corresponding objectives in a time deemed satisfactory, you will fail! Is that understood?!”

The candidate looked up to the men and nodded before readying himself.

“Your time starts…NOW!” The man clicked the stopwatch.

The candidate below took off and headed into the course. Two targets sprang up and the man swiftly withdrew his pistol and shot both. He grabbed a small knife sitting on a table and threw it into another target.

“Watch your fire!” the man yelled.

More targets popped up, but some of them were mixed with civilians. The candidate fired on the targets and was able to avoid any “collateral damage”.

“Drop your gun! Hand-to-hand combat!” the man yelled.

The candidate threw his gun at another target and leaped into action. He kicked one and punched another before tackling a third, using his momentum to roll back to his feet.

“Grenade!” the man yelled.

The candidate saw a dummy grenade roll in front of him. He scooped it up and tossed it back towards the target it was thrown from.

“Hit the buzzer!”

The candidate jumped over a pile of sandbags and hit the large button, sounding off a loud buzzing noise. He looked up at his spectators.

The man stopped the watch and looked down. His eyes widened.

“Twenty point zero-two seconds,” he said.

“What was the previous fastest time?” the other man asked.

The man looked at the clipboard and replied, “Thirty seconds flat.”

“Jesus,” the other man commented. He retrieved the megaphone and yelled, “Good work, Candidate!”

The candidate nodded as he walked away from the course.

…

“He’s certainly effective.”

“These are some of the best scores I’ve ever seen in a candidate.”

“His performances have been astonishing.”

“He does have a few flaws. He’s brash, cocky.”

“He’s too young. By God, he can’t be even a year or two out of high school.”

“I’d take him if he were in middle school with this performance.”

A small group of men continued their heated discussion in a small room. In front of each of them was a file about the subject of their talks.

“He’s one of the best candidates I have ever seen in my years with the Agency,” one of the men commented. “Not taking him would be ridiculous.”

“There are risks with taking him though,” another added.

The man sitting at the head of the table leaned forward, which grabbed the attention of the others. “Gentlemen, we can sit here and argue whether this man is going to be a boon or bust for us all day, but we don’t have that luxury. We need effective agents and we need them now.”

The men all looked at each other for a moment before one of them said, “I say yes.”

“Seconded,” another replied.

Two more agreed, followed by the two dissenters. The man at the head of the table nodded and smiled. “Good. I’m glad we could agree.” He looked up to another man and said, “Send him in.”

The man nodded and opened the door. A moment later, the candidate walked in, standing at attention before the men.

“At ease,” the lead man said. He got up and saw, “Son, we have reviewed all of your scores and the results of your performances. I believe it doesn’t do justice to say you are one of the best candidates I have seen in my years here.”

The candidate smirked. “Thank you, sir, I aim to please.”

The man chuckled. “And pleased we are.” He walked towards the candidate and held his hand out. “Welcome to the CIA, Agent Skywalker.”

Smiling, Anakin Skywalker reached out and grasped hands with the man. “Thank you, sir.”

The man returned the smile. “Briefing for your first mission is in twenty minutes. Don’t be late.”

Anakin nodded and took his leave. The man turned around to one of the others at the table and nodded. The man at the table grabbed the folder at the center of the table and opened it. It was Anakin’s dossier.

**Name: Anakin Skywalker  
DOB: August 30th, 1941  
Place of Birth: Tatooine, Nebraska  
Nationality: American  
Build: Athletic  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Brown**

Below his information it read:

**Central Intelligence Agency – Clandestine Operations**

The man at the table grabbed a small stamp and pressed it down at the bottom of the file:

**CLEARED FOR FIELD DUTY**

* * *

_Central Siberia_

_U.S.S.R._

Siberia was a harsh and unforgiving place. The bitter winds swept through the landscape while snow flurried and piled high all over. Above all, the temperatures drop to such lows that anything exposed couldn’t survive long.

Walking slowly through the trees was a lone figure. The figure wore a thick green coat with matching pants, along with black leather gloves and boots on their hands and feet. They wore a folded-up ushanka and black scarf wrapped around their face, their eyes the only thing exposed to the elements.

The figure walked further through the forest before coming to a stop. Unknown to them, several uniformed men followed close behind. Batons were in their hands as they moved to surround the figure and cut off any means of escape.

The figure’s ears perked beneath their scarf and hat. They turned just as one of the uniformed men moved to strike. They dodged the swing and used his momentum to push him away. The figure planted their feet and took a fighting stance.

The uniformed men rushed in. The figure ducked and dodged as the men attempted to hit them. Finished with being on the defense, the figure changed their stance and switched to the offense. They grabbed the wrist of one of the men and ripped the baton from his grip.

The figure swung, hitting the men with precise strikes. Eventually, they threw the baton at another rushing man and began punching and kicking at the remaining men. Two rushed from the front; the figure jumped and kicked both simultaneously.

Almost as soon as it started, it stopped. The uniformed men were lying in the snow, groaning in pain. The figure looked down upon them, indifference in their eyes.

A low rumbling interrupted the calm quiet of the forest and a large truck pulled in. the back opened, revealing two uniformed men. One gestured to the figure.

 _“Molodets. Poshli,”_ he said.

The figure nodded and climbed onto the truck. As they pulled away, another arrived to pick up the beaten men from the snow.

…

The two uniformed men escorted the still heavily-clothed figure down a series of hallways. Other men would be seen briefly before ushering themselves into offices or other rooms as they walked passed. Finally, they reached an intricately carved door and walked inside.

The three found themselves inside a large office. Maps of Europe and other parts of the world were set up all over, a fire roared on the left side, and hanging above the mantel was the Soviet red banner, the gold Hammer and Sickle prominently displayed.

Sitting at the desk on the far side of the room was an older man. He looked up at the three people approaching and smiled. They saluted.

“Ah, Lev, Bodgan,” he greeted. He looked passed and saw the third figure. Smiling, he asked, “I take it our prospect has passed their final test.”

Lev nodded. “Indeed. Candidate P survived for a week in the Siberian wilderness armed with nothing but their resourcefulness. When confronted by eight armed men, they held their ground and swiftly defeated them.”

The older man smiled. “Good, good. You have proven your effectiveness and loyalty. We expect great things from you.” He sat up and walked towards the figure. “Welcome to the KGB, Agent Amidala.”

The figure removed their hat, revealing a mess of fiery red hair. The scarf soon followed, revealing the face of a young woman. She smiled.

“Loyalty to the Party,” Padmé Amidala said.

“Loyalty to the Motherland,” the others added. The older man smiled as he walked around the desk and opened the file in front of him.

 **Name: Padmé** **Amidala  
DOB: September 23rd, 1940  
Place of Birth: Leningrad, Russian SFSR  
Nationality: Russian  
Build: Slim, Athletic  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Red**

The older man smiled as he stamped the bottom, clearing their newest agent to work.

**SEVENTH DIRECTORATE – INTERNAL SURVEILLANCE.**


	2. The Wolf and The Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect chapters every few days or so (at the most, weekly)

_Three years later…_

_Unmarked Soviet Naval Base_

_South Atlantic Ocean_

_January 12 th, 1963_

Sitting in a fairly isolated stretch of the South Atlantic was the Soviet Mirnov Naval Base. The “island” functioned as a refueling and rearming station for submarines and naval ships. Surrounding the base were various guard towers keeping watch for any activity on the horizon, as well as radar and sonar for any threats below the water or high in the air.

Walking through the base courtyard was Sergey Bazhenov, the _komendant_ of the base. He was joined by one lone guard wearing a balaclava and carrying an AKM assault rifle. As Bazhenov walked, the Russian soldiers he passed stood at attention and saluted their CO, which he would return with curt waves or nods.

Finally, Bazhenov reached the other end of the base and entered a small office. The colonel waved the soldier further in as he headed to a small desk. “Lieutenant Galkin, you have been with us for only three months, but I feel that you can be trusted.”

The soldier nodded as Bazhenov stood at the desk, where a small safe sat. He turned the knob to input the combination and opened the door. He removed a folder from within, **CONFIDENTIAL** written in bold lettering on the front.

“And now, I trust you with this,” Bazhenov said. “This file contains intel gathered on American activity we have observed here. This must get back to Moscow.”

Galkin nodded as he took the file. “Is there anything else?” he asked, his voice slightly muffled by the balaclava.

Bazhenov shook his head. “No. A ship is docked to take you back.” He placed his hand on the soldier’s shoulder and said, _“Udachi tovarishch.”_

Galkin nodded. _“Spasibo, gryaznaya sobaka.”_

Bazhenov’s eyes widened. “Did you just call me a dirty dog?”

Galkin sighed. “I’m sorry. My Russian’s a little rusty.”

Bazhenov chuckled and said, “That’s okay, soldier. You’re-” He stopped, confused. “What?” The colonel didn’t have time to react as Galkin leaned back and head-butted him, knocking the Soviet officer out cold.

“Galkin” groaned as he rubbed his forehead. “Dammit. That’s going to hurt for a while.” He shook his head and rushed to the desk. He rummaged through the drawers, looking for any other files that the dear colonel might have.

“Here we are,” the soldier’s unaccented voice said as he opened another drawer to reveal two more confidential files, as well as a padlocked briefcase. He removed the files and pocketed them before reaching in and grabbing the briefcase.

Making sure he had everything, the soldier adjusted his balaclava. He groaned again and said to himself, “Why in the Hell do they wear these stupid masks?” He grabbed the briefcase and headed out of the office.

The soldier kept calm as he walked through the base’s open areas. He nodded in greeting to more soldiers and officers as he walked passed. Finally, he reached one of the checkpoints near the base’s docks.

Two armed guards stood at the checkpoint, one of them holding up his hand to stop the approaching soldier. _“_ Halt,” he said.

The soldier stopped and said, “Colonel Bazhenov has tasked me with this briefcase’s safe transport to Moscow.”

The guard nodded. “Let us confirm.” He grabbed a clipboard and ran his finger down it. “Da, I see you. Lieutenant Viktor Galkin. Priority exit.” He waved his hand and allowed the boom gate to lift. “Go ahead.”

“Galkin” nodded and walked passed. Suddenly, he heard the feedback of the radio and one of the soldiers lifted it. He could hear fast Russian on the other end and was able to pick up “Galkin”, “traitor”, and “shoot on sight”.

Galkin sighed. “Well, so much for keeping quiet,” he said. He swung the briefcase, connecting it with the head of one of the guards. The second raised his rifle, but Galkin kicked it from his grip and swung the briefcase onto his head. Instantly, the base’s alarm started blaring and an angry Russian voice started yelling in the intercom.

Galkin ran across the base’s courtyard, gunshots ringing behind him. Some of the shots pinged all around the soldier, but he was able to evade them. Another guard stepped out and tripped Galkin. He skidded to the ground but was able to quickly recover.

The two men exchanged blows. The Russian pulled back his fist to punch Galkin, but he raised the briefcase in time for the fist to connect with it. The Russian yelled in pain as Galkin pulled back and hit him with the briefcase, grabbing and throwing him over the railing to the water below.

More gunfire rang out, forcing Galkin to keep moving. He leaped over one railing, bring him to the lower level of the base and closer to the docks. He could see a couple of boats docked at the end. Just a hundred feet and he’d be free.

Galkin made it to one of the boats and threw the briefcase in. He was about to jump in when he heard a loud voice shout, “FREEZE!”

Sighing, he turned around and was met by several Russian soldiers rappelling down and aiming their guns at him. He looked and saw Bazhenov slowly clapping and chuckling as he walked in between the soldiers.

“A good effort, my friend,” he praised. “Most impressive, but unfortunately, all for naught.” He smiled and said, “But it was still impressive. I could use someone capable like you within my ranks.”

The man shook his head. “Sorry friend, but as you could probably guess, I’m already employed.”

Bazhenov smirked. “Indeed. Now, my friend, it is the end of the line. Hand me the briefcase and files, and you will be allowed to live.”

Shaking his head again, the man replied, “No can do, friend. I went through a lot of trouble to get these.”

Bazhenov laughed. “I don’t believe you understand. You have no choice.” He sighed and said, “If you will not cooperate, then I will simply have my men shoot you and take the intel from your bleeding corpse before tossing it into the ocean.” He turned to the soldiers and barked, _“Gotovoye oruzhiye!”_

The Russian soldiers cocked their rifles and aimed at the man. He merely smirked as he folded his hands behind his back.

“Any last words, dog?” Bazhenov asked.

“Nothing really,” the man replied as he fiddled with a remote detonator. “Just some advice,” he said as he flicked off the detonator’s safety. “You might want to take a couple of steps back.”

He clicked the trigger.

The boats and sections of the dock exploded. The Russians screamed as the blasts sent them into the air and either back on the ground or into the water. As the chaos ensued, the man ran towards the boat and jumped in. He looked behind him as the explosions stopped.

Bazhenov walked slowly out onto the partially destroyed dock, fixing the man with a glare. He watched as the man gave him a salute before starting up the boat and speeding off, his victorious laughter ringing in the Russian’s ears.

…

After what felt like hours of speeding through the waters, the soldier slowed the boat down, stopping it. The waves gently jostled the boat around as the soldier tinkered with the radio. He broke it open and rewired a few things before closing it up. He channeled the frequency and activated it.

“Grayback, this is The Wolf,” the soldier said into the radio. “I have retrieved the files and arrived at the coordinates.”

There was some brief feedback and a voice responded, _“Copy that, Wolf. Beginning ascent.”_

The soldier nodded as he stood up. A few moments passed and he could feel a disturbance beneath the water. It shook the boat more and more; the soldier smiled.

A couple hundred feet away, a submarine suddenly broke the surface. The massive vessel floated along the water for a bit before coming to a stop. The hatch at the top opened and a man stepped out, shaking his head.

“I thought you said you were at the coordinates!” he yelled.

The soldier yelled back, “I got close at least!”

“By about two-hundred feet!” the other man replied.

The soldier shook his head. “Alright, I’m coming in!” He sat back down and turned the boat towards the submarine. He arrived a few moments later and climbed onboard the submarine, briefcase in hand.

As the soldier climbed below the submarine, the hatch above him closed. He could feel the vessel begin to sink back below the waves. He climbed down the latter and turned around to walk through the compact spaces of the submarine.

Finally, the soldier reached another part of the submarine, finding several men sitting around a large table. They looked up as the soldier approached.

“So, I take it the operation was a success?” one of the men asked.

The soldier tossed the briefcase onto the table, followed by the files he had pocketed earlier. A man appeared with a set of bolt-cutters and snapped the padlock off. The briefcase was opened and the files within were removed and shared among the men at the table. They all smiled, clearly happy.

“This is an incredible find,” one of the men said. “Impressive work, Agent Skywalker.”

The soldier reached up and removed the balaclava, revealing the face of a young man with an unruly mane of dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a faint scar running next to the outer edge of his right eye. He smirked.

“You know me,” Anakin said, “I aim to please.”

“Indeed you do, son,” one of the men said. He turned around and said, “Peters, send word to helm. We’re heading back to the states.”

“Yes, sir,” Peters replied.

The man turned and said, “Now Skywalker, mind helping us go through all-” He looked up and noticed that the agent had left. He sighed.

“He never likes doing paperwork,” he commented. The rest of the table’s occupants laughed as they began sorting through the files and documents.

* * *

_Sofia, Bulgaria_

_January 14 th, 1963_

A grand ballroom was filled to the brim. Men in fine suits and women in immaculate dresses mingled with each other. Mixed in were several Bulgarian Communist Party officials, their medals glistening in the light.

Among the party officials stood Pavel Iliev. He smiled and nodded to his subordinates and other attendees. He locked gazes with another man and the two nodded, heading off towards a quieter area of the party.

“Glad you could make it, Pavel,” the other man said.

“Of course, Valko,” Pavel replied. “I am sticking my neck out.”

“Indeed you are,” Valko said. “Everything is in place.”

Pavel nodded. “I hope to be amply compensated for my troubles.”

Valko smirked. “Yes. Do not worry. You will get what you deserve.” He turned to Pavel and chuckled. “For now, enjoy the party.”

Pavel smiled and walked away from Valka. He mingled with the people once more before turning around, his eyes widening.

Slowly walking towards him was a blonde-haired woman wearing a sleek red dress, a slit along her left thigh. She wore a black cage veil that partially obscured half her face, but he could tell she was stunningly beautiful. She smiled as she approached Pavel.

“Good evening,” she greeted, her Russian accent making her all more alluring. “I couldn’t help but notice you were alone…”

“Iliev,” Pavel answered. “Pavel Iliev. Senior Undersecretary of the Bulgarian Communist Party.”

The woman smiled as she held her hand out. “Well, it is an honor to meet you, Senior Undersecretary.”

Pavel grinned as he took the woman’s hand. “Please,” he said as he leaned down and kissed the hand. “Pavel is fine.” The woman giggled and he asked, “Tell me your name, my dear.”

The woman smirked. “Natalia,” she answered. She held her hand out again and asked, “Dance with me, Pavel?”

Pavel nodded and accepted Natalia’s hand. They moved out between others dancing and joined in with the waltz. Pavel’s right hand clasped around Natalia’s left while he snaked his other around her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

They danced along with the other attendees. Pavel noted just how graceful Natalia’s movements were, as well as how much more beautiful she looked beneath the lights of the ballroom. And yet, there was an aura of mystery around her; he wanted to know _more._

The music finished and the crowd dispersed. Natalia slowly walked away from Pavel, looking over her shoulder and winking at Pavel as she walked out of the main ballroom and out one of the side doors. Pavel chuckled and followed, finding the alluring Natalia leaning against the nearby wall.

“Mind telling me why you have led me here, _skŭpi moĭ?_ ” Pavel asked.

Natalia grinned. “Whatever are you talking about?” she asked innocently.

Pavel chuckled as he stood in front of her. “I say that we stop talking,” he said as he trailed his hand along her knee.

“Oh?” Natalia asked as she hooked her leg along Pavel’s back. “And what did you have in mind?”

“Lots of things, my dear,” he answered as his hand snaked further up her dress, caressing her leg through the slit in her dress. She grabbed and guided his hand along.

“That’s nice, but I only had one thing in mind,” Natalia said sweetly.

“And what’s that?” Pavel asked.

Natalia’s hand slipped further back to the top of her thigh and Pavel followed. Suddenly, he felt his hand brush against something cold and metal. She grinned wickedly.

“This.”

Natalia pulled her hand back, wrapping her fingers around her concealed suppressed Makarov. She pushed the barrel into Pavel’s stomach, firing the weapon three times. The suppressor, coupled with stuffing the barrel into Pavel, muffled the shots enough for no one to notice outside.

Natalia chuckled as Pavel stared at her in shock. She tilted up and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaning into his ear.

 _“Proshchay,”_ she whispered. She pulled away, smirking when she heard Pavel gasp briefly before succumbing to his injuries. He collapsed to the ground as Natalia walked away and around the corner to the front of the building. Almost immediately, a car pulled up and the driver exited, opening the rear door for Natalia. She smiled and climbed in, finding two men in suits sitting across from her.

“Well, ‘Fox’, is the traitor dead?” one of them asked.

Natalia smirked. “Of course he is. Did you doubt me?”

The man shook his head. “No, but Valko wanted to make sure this was done properly.”

“Well, you can inform Valko that Pavel won’t be sharing any state secrets with anyone,” Natalia said as she lifted a cigarette to her lips

The man chuckled. “Good work as always, Agent Amidala,” he said as he ignited his lighter.

The window rolled down as “Natalia” reached up and pulled the blonde wig off, revealing her natural red hair underneath. Padmé smirked as she inhaled and exhaled a cloud of smoke, gazing outside as the cigarette lazily dangled in her fingertips.


	3. New Assignment

_CIA Headquarters_

_Langley, Virginia_

_January 20 th, 1963_

Anakin adjusted his black necktie as he walked through the halls of the CIA Headquarters. He combed his hand through his hair as he checked his wristwatch.

“Dammit,” he sighed. “Ten minutes late.”

Walking down another adjacent hallway, Anakin approached a door and entered. He found himself inside a small conference room with about ten other men sitting around a table. Standing at the front was an older, bearded man. He looked at Anakin with a tired expression.

“Late again, Anakin,” said John Madsen, Anakin’s handler.

The other men chuckled as Anakin walked in with a smirk. He high-fived a couple of the men as he took his seat. “Sorry, Madsen. Traffic.”

Madsen rolled his eyes. “Very well. Now that we are whole, let us get started. Jenkins, dim the lights.”

The lights in the room dimmed and a projector screen activated. Immediately, the men in the room were presented with images taken from a Lockheed U-2.

“These images were taken above Southern Kazakhstan,” Madsen explained. “Based on what we’ve examined, we’ve concluded the site is a Soviet launch facility.”

“For what?” one of the other agents asked.

“Based on the layout, we believe it’s a launch point for spacecraft,” Madsen said. “We’re dispatching two agents to the area to confirm and then another force to strike at it should the need arise.”

Anakin and the others listened in on the rest of the meeting. Most of it was John giving his daily report on CIA activities around the world and current operations stateside. Fifteen minutes later, the meeting ended.

“You’re dismissed,” Madsen said.

Anakin and the others smiled as they got out of their seats and headed out. Anakin followed a few of his fellow agents down the hall towards the main office spaces.

Anakin sat down at his small desk and immediately popped open the newspaper on his desk. He was only a few sentences in when he could hear the sound of shoes walking towards the office area. He turned his head and saw John heading to him.

“Look, sir, I’m sorry I was late,” Anakin began to say.

“Not why I’m here, Skywalker,” Madsen said. “We’ve been summoned. Or, more specifically, you’ve been summoned.”

Anakin looked at his handler in confusion. “Summoned? What for?”

“Classified,” Madsen answered. “Now come on, let’s go.”

Anakin rose from his chair and rolled his eyes. “Classified? Why’s everything so secret?”

Madsen gave him a look. “Do I need to remind you who you work for?”

Anakin chuckled as he followed John out of the office space and exited the building. Immediately, they were greeted by a CH-47 Chinook helicopter slowly landing. The side door opened and a man in a suit appeared.

“Chopper’s ready, gentlemen!” he yelled over the still-spinning rotors.

“Let’s get going!” Madsen said. “We don’t want to be late!”

“Late for what?!” Anakin asked.

“You’ll see!” Madsen answered.

Anakin shrugged as he climbed aboard the chopper and closed the door. Immediately, the chopper ascended and took off away from the CIA HQ.

* * *

_Lubyanka Building – KGB Headquarters_

_Moscow, Russia_

Padmé walked briskly through the magnificent halls of the Lubyanka Building. She was wearing a black turtleneck with matching form-fitting pants and knee-high combat boots. Her red hair was tied into a tight bun. She gave curt nods to other agents and armed guards as she walked.

A door at the far end of the hall opened and an older man appeared. Padmé smiled as Nikita Tarasov, her handler and oldest friend, spotted her.

“Ah, Agent Amidala!” he exclaimed jovially. “There you are!”

Padmé approached and shook the older man’s hand. “I've told you numerous times, Mister Tarasov, Padmé will suffice.”

Tarasov smiled. “And I told you that Nikita is fine.”

Padmé smirked. “Very well, ‘Nikie’.”

“That is off-limits,” Tarasov said with a raised brow. The two laughed and he said, “Come, follow me. There’s something I must show you.”

Padmé nodded and followed Tarasov down the hall and into the main lobby of the building. He led her to the wall and showed Padmé why he had brought her here.

Hanging against the wall was a portrait of an older man wearing the uniform of a Soviet Red Army General. His beard was black with hints of gray in it and his face was stern. Despite his rough appearance, Padmé smiled: it was a memorial portrait dedicated to her late father, Alexander.

“It’s wonderful, Nikita,” she praised.

Tarasov smiled. “Indeed. Your father was a brave man.”

Padmé looked up. “You knew him?”

Tarasov nodded. “Yes.” He paused for a moment and said, “Your father was one of the bravest men I had ever met. When the Germans first invaded in ’41, your father led the men under him to halt the German aggressors.”

Padmé frowned a little. It was barely her first birthday when the Nazis invaded Russia. She, her mother, and her sister evacuated from Leningrad to the safety of a small rural village farther east. Her father and brother went off to fight.

“Do you know how he died?” Padmé asked.

Tarasov paused for a moment and sighed. “During the Siege of Leningrad, your father led his men to try and break through the German lines and break the siege. However, he was quickly surrounded. Despite being outnumbered, your father remained at the front with his men, fighting to his last breath.”

Padmé smiled. Although she never knew her father, she remembered the letters her mother received from other generals and party officials, commending him for his bravery.

“I wish I had known him,” Padmé said.

Tarasov smiled. “He would be proud of the woman you’ve become.”

Nodding, Padmé said, “Well, enough talking of the past, let us move on and talk about the future.”

Tarasov chuckled. “Very well.” He removed a file from his jacket pocket and explained, “These are some people that the higher-ups have labeled as ‘of interest’. I’m simply asking you to monitor them.”

Padmé sighed. “That’s no fun.”

Laughing once more, Tarasov said, “I know, my dear. But what _they_ say, goes.”

Padmé nodded. “I understand. Tell them they shall have my report by the end of the week.”

Tarasov smiled once more. “Thank you, Padmé.” He walked away, leaving her alone with her father’s portrait.

Padmé sighed. “Maybe someday they’ll build a statue of me in the Red Square.” She shook her head, driving the thoughts from her mind. She had a job to do.

* * *

_Arlington, Virginia_

Anakin sat silently in the chopper as it brought them to their destination. Madsen and the other suited man were quiet the entire time too.

Suddenly, the chopper lurched a little and the pilot said, “Get ready, gentlemen. We’re beginning to land.”

Anakin held onto his seat as the chopper slowly descended. A few moments later the landing wheels touched down.

“Here we are,” Madsen said.

Anakin and the rest got up and headed to the door. It opened and Anakin was greeted by a couple of military police officers. One of them stepped forward.

“This way, sir,” he announced. “Welcome to the Pentagon.”

Anakin’s eyes widened and he looked up. In front of him was the Pentagon building, the headquarters of the United States Department of Defense.

“This way,” one of the suited men said. Anakin followed him to the entrance, Madsen ahead of him. They entered the building, where the suited men walked passed another one at the desk. The man at the desk grabbed a phone and simply said, “Sir, he’s here.”

Anakin and the others walked through the office spaces. All around him were some of the best people working round the clock in defense of the country. He locked eyes briefly with them before continuing to walk.

Suddenly, Anakin spotted a man wearing the uniform of an Army general approaching. He and the others stopped as he approached. He was an older man, with brown hair and a beard. He had a kind look in his eye as he looked at Anakin.

“Is this the one?” he asked.

“Yes, general,” Madsen replied.

The general smiled and extended his hand. “General Obi-Wan Kenobi, son. I’m glad to make your acquaintance.”

Anakin smiled as he took Obi-Wan’s hand and shook it. “Good to meet you too, general.”

“I’ve heard many great things about you, son,” Obi-Wan said. “Your handler went into intricate detail.”

“I hope not _too_ intricate,” Anakin said with a laugh.

Madsen smiled as he shook his head. “Nothing but compliments. This is where I leave you.” He stuck his hand out and said, “Good luck, Skywalker.”

Anakin shook Madsen’s hand and he left. “Alright, follow me. _He’s_ waiting.”

“Who?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer as he and the two suited men continued walking. They reached a checkpoint and Obi-Wan said to the guard, “Clearance: Alpha.”

The guard looked at a clipboard and then picked up a phone. “Sir, Clearance: Alpha.” He waited a moment before hanging up and saying, “You’re clear, sir.”

Obi-Wan led Anakin down another hallway. They were now farther away from the office space and heading into more secluded parts of the building. They walked down another long hall, where the door at the end was protected by two suited men holding M16s.

“Lancer,” Obi-Wan said.

The men stepped aside and allowed the group in. Anakin found himself in a small conference room. Obi-Wan motioned for him to sit and he took one, looking up and noticing another man standing on the far end, his back turned to them.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Mr. President?”

Anakin’s eyes flashed as the man turned around, revealing himself as President John F. Kennedy. He smiled warmly as he walked towards the table.

Anakin collected himself as he stood from his seat. “Uh, it’s an honor, Mr. President.”

Kennedy extended and shook his hand. “I can say the same for you, Agent Skywalker. I’ve heard plenty of great things about you, and I feel that you are the perfect candidate for this assignment.”

“What is it?” Anakin asked.

Kennedy, Anakin, and Obi-Wan sat. “Son, I don’t think I need to remind you just how tense the world is right now. The stakes have never been higher. Hell, only three months ago, we were about a single breath away from all-out nuclear war.”

Anakin knew too well. The Cuban Missile Crisis had everyone on edge; no one knew how it was going to end.

“While that threat has passed, it has done so only for a moment,” Kennedy explained. “We need to gain a larger upper hand over the Russians. And with that, General Kenobi here thinks he’s found a solution.”

Obi-Wan nodded and said, “Thank you, Mr. President.” He turned to Anakin and said, “Intel given to us by a Russian defector has shown us a gathering of top Russian officials and scientists. We need someone dependable and trustworthy to infiltrate and find out what their plans are. After careful consideration, the President chose you specifically, Agent Skywalker.”

Anakin looked back to Kennedy, who smiled once more as he nodded. “Indeed. Your record and accomplishments are second to none.” He leaned in and said, “This will be your toughest mission yet, maybe ever. 

Anakin nodded. “Whatever you need, Mr. President.”

Kennedy smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

Anakin glanced around a little and asked, “So, where is it I’m going?”

Obi-Wan smirked and asked, “How’s your German?”

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “A little rusty, but I can refresh myself. Why?”

Kennedy leaned back into his chair. “You’re going straight into the lion’s den,” he said. “East Berlin.”

Anakin’s eyes widened again. “You’re sending me right into the heart of the Soviet Occupation Zone?”

Kennedy nodded. “It’s a massive risk, I know, but I am told you are the best of the best. You will need to be.”

Anakin looked at his hands and thought for a moment. This definitely would be his hardest assignment yet, but that’s just what he signed up for.

“When do I start?” he asked.

Kennedy smiled. "I am confident in your abilities, Agent Skywalker." He tapped the table lightly. "Get it done."


	4. Into the Lion's Den

_Tempelhof Airport_

_West Berlin, political enclave of Federal Republic of Germany – “West Germany”_

_January 27 th, 1963_

Anakin stepped off of the plane, adjusting the collar of his black coat as he walked with the other disembarking passengers. He smiled as he looked all around; a woman’s voice spoke over an intercom in German as other people boarded or left their flights.

“Mister Skywalker?”

Anakin looked over and saw a man in a brown coat walking to him. He extended his hand and the two shook.

“Greetings, sir,” he said. “Welcome to West Berlin.”

Anakin winked and said, “You’re the associate my friend told me about?”

The man nodded. “Indeed. I’m Hans. If you would follow me.”

Anakin hoisted his suitcase and followed Hans to a nearby car. They climbed into the back and the driver pulled away.

“Alright, here’s your cover,” Hans said. He opened a nearby briefcase, revealing some papers. He pulled out a passport and presented it to Anakin.

“You are Doctor Anton Krieger, the son of a German scientist who had fled to America before the end of the war,” Hans explained. “You followed in your father’s footsteps and have been working closely with other American nuclear scientists since 1960. Officially, you are visiting East Berlin to see family. Unofficially, you are defecting to the Soviets.”

“And how are they going to know that?” Anakin asked.

Hans smirked. “Because the _real_ Doctor Krieger was caught by your government attempting to defect. The Soviets will be expecting _him_ , but luckily, they don’t know what he looks like.”

Anakin nodded. “So I have a fairly solid cover?”

“Indeed,” Hans replied. “With your ‘position’, expect to be treated fairly pleasantly compared to others in East Berlin. Just stick to your cover and you’ll be fine.”

Anakin smiled as he put the papers into his briefcase. “So, anything I should know before going in?”

Hans nodded and said, “Remember your purpose. Do not let anything distract you. Your mission is to immerse yourself with the East Germans and their Soviet cohorts, acquire intel on enemy activity, and get out. Anything else is just a hindrance.”

The driver took another turn as Hans continued. “Also, do everything to remain unnoticeable; play your part and that’s it. Don’t do anything to attract attention. I do not care if you see an old woman struggling to cross the street or a man having trouble changing a tire. Unless it pertains to your mission, you keep your eyes down, hands in your pockets, and keep moving.”

Anakin chuckled. “Wow, no helping old ladies? Is that really a good way to show the world how we’re better?”

Hans wasn’t laughing. “Skywalker, this is serious. You cannot do anything to compromise yourself or your mission. If you are found to be an American spy deep in Soviet territory, getting shot is the least of your worries.”

Anakin nodded and raised his hands defensively. “Okay, okay. Sorry,” he apologized.

Hans turned to him and stared into his eyes. “And above all else: Stay. Away. From. The. Wall. Guards patrol it 24/7 and other obstacles line all over. There’s also the ‘death strip’; anyone caught crossing it is shot, no orders needed.”

“There seem to be a lot of scenarios in which I’m shot,” Anakin said.

“You’re going into a hot zone,” Hans said. “Armed patrols, strict curfews, shortages on basic needs are commonplace. Phones are tapped, no radio or television, any mail sent or received is searched. It’s pretty lawless over there so watch your back.” Hans paused before saying, “Agent Skywalker, once you cross that line, you are cut off from the outside world. You are on your own.”

Anakin nodded. “I understand.”

The car continued a little further before coming to a stop next to a rail station. “This is where you depart,” Hans said. “You can take the train across the border into East Berlin.”

Anakin nodded as he collected his suitcase and ensured his files were on him. He looked to the car as Hans rolled down the window.

“Good luck, Agent Skywalker,” he said before they pulled away. Anakin nodded as he walked away from the car and into the station. He purchased his ticket and climbed the stairs to board his train. He took a seat and waited for ten minutes before departing. The train left the station and a few minutes later, Anakin looked to his left; his eyes widened.

Right before his eyes was his first real view of the Berlin Wall; Czech hedgehogs, barbed wire, guard towers, searchlights, dogs, and armed guards, all bookended between two imposing concrete walls.

Anakin took a breath. _“Don’t worry, Anakin,”_ he thought. _“You won’t be anywhere near that.”_

The train carried them over the wall and came to its first stop. Anakin and a few others walked off and headed down to the crossing area. At the checkpoint, the East German “Grenztruppen” checked the papers of the people passing through.

Anakin shivered as the cold wind whipped all around. He kept a steady grip on both his papers and nerves. _“Just another job,”_ Anakin thought. _“You can do it.”_

 _“Nächster,”_ one of the border guards said.

Anakin stepped forward and presented his passport. The guard opened it and examined it briefly before turning and saying, _“Sir, sehen sie sich das an.”_

The guard’s superior walked out of the guard post and approached. _“Was ist es?”_ he asked.

The guard handed the passport to the officer and he examined it. “Krieger,” he said simply. He looked up at Anakin and eyed him. Anakin kept himself composed as the officer seemed to stare into his eyes in an attempt to read his thoughts.

 _“Warten sie hier,”_ the officer said. He walked away and back into the guard post. The guard stared at Anakin with the same level of suspicion. Anakin looked passed and saw the officer on the phone, making glances at him as he talked.

Finally, the officer hung up and walked back out. _“Papiere sind gut. Du kannst gehen,”_ he said as he handed Anakin back his passport.

 _"Vielen Dank,”_ Anakin said in the best German he could muster. He walked passed the guards and officially into East Berlin. Immediately, he noticed the massive differences; while West Berlin was alive with activity and an overall colorful place, East Berlin was dull, gray…lifeless. Few civilians were walking the streets and even more armed guards on patrol.

Anakin walked along the sidewalks, making sure to keep his eyes set forward. He didn’t really know where he was going, so he elected to keep walking. Suddenly, a black limo turned the corner ahead and drove up the street. It stopped next to Anakin and two men in suits stepped out.

“Doctor Krieger,” one of them greeted. “It’s an honor to finally meet you. Please, join us.” Anakin nodded and walked to the car. He climbed in, sitting opposite of the two men.

“Allow me to introduce,” the man said. “I am Wilhelm Engel, Ministry for State Security of the German Democratic Republic. And this is Doctor Roman Katin, one of the top nuclear scientists with the Academy of Sciences of the USSR.”

Anakin shook both of their hands. “It’s good to finally meet friendly faces.”

Katin smiled. “Indeed. Anyway, allow us to take you to your accommodations. The location is…a little dodgy, but the space will be good enough for you. As thanks for you dedicating your loyalty to the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, your time here will be quite comfortable.”

Anakin and his new “friends” talked for a little before the car stopped. Anakin looked out and saw a somewhat nicer apartment building; well, nice than what he’d seen.

“Here you are,” Engel said. “You will be on the fourth floor, apartment 4C. We hope it is to your liking.”

Anakin nodded as he climbed out of the car, waving as they pulled away. He headed up the steps and walked inside, finding an older man standing behind a desk reading a book. He looked up and asked, _“Kann ich Ihnen helfen?”_

Anakin, unsure how to respond, replied, “Krieger.”

The man nodded and handed Anakin a key. _“Hier,”_ he said simply before returning to his book.

Anakin took the key and walked up the stairs. He reached the fourth floor and walked down the hall until he found his apartment. He inserted the key and turned it, unlocking the door. Anakin opened it and walked inside.

He found himself in a nicely (by East German standards) decorated and furnished apartment. He had a stovetop and oven, a small dining area and living room, and a door leading off to the bedroom.

“Wow,” Anakin said as he opened the fridge and found it stocked with food. “Krieger must’ve been a big deal to the commies.” He walked into the bedroom and set his suitcase down before falling onto the bed. He groaned as the surprisingly soft mattress absorbed him.

Anakin slowly rose from the bed and removed his coat. He loosened his tie and the top couple of buttons on his shirt as he walked to the window. He pulled the blinds open and his eyes widened again; his view from the room was a clear viewing of the traps and obstacles of the Berlin Wall.

Anakin sighed as he closed the curtains. “Maybe I’ll keep these closed,” he said to himself.

…

Engel and Katin’s car slowly drove through the streets of East Berlin. As they rode passed buildings and people, they were in deep discussion.

“So, what did you think of him?” Engel asked.

“He isn’t very talkative,” Katin replied. “It’s as if he wished us to start each conversation.”

Engel nodded. “Yes. I also couldn’t help but notice his…'American’ accent.”

Katin waved that remark. “That’s expected. He has lived among Americans for close to twenty years.”

“Fair point, but I still have my suspicions,” Engel said. “Krieger was expected a week ago, and he’s just now arriving?”

“Well, defecting isn’t exactly a quick and easy process now, is it?” Katin asked.

“Even so, I want to make sure Krieger hasn’t been compromised or sent here by anyone,” Engel said. “I want eyes on him, but I have a feeling any of my men will be quickly noticed. Have you any suggestions?”

Katin thought for a moment before smiling. “Da. I have a good friend in KGB. His name’s Tarasov; boasts of having the best agents under his handling. One in particular may suit your needs.”

“When can he get here?” Engel asked.

“I will phone Moscow at once,” Katin said. “ _She_ will do just fine.”

“She?” Engel asked with uncertainty.

Katin chuckled. “Trust me. The Fox will deliver whatever you need.”


	5. Doctor Krieger, I Presume?

_Ministry for State Security HQ_

_East Berlin, German Democratic Republic – “East Germany”_

_January 28 th, 1963_

It was another cold January morning in East Berlin. Once more, civilians (at least the ones with jobs) walked to their work while on sidewalk corners and streets, guard patrols walked and eyed them, causing the civilians to hurry out of their line of view.

A black car drove slowly through the streets, passing by people and other vehicles. It stopped in front of the Stasi Building and the driver exited. He walked around the front of the car and opened the rear passenger door. 

Padmé stepped out from the back seat, adjusting her folded black ushanka and pulling her fur coat closer to her body to stave off the biting cold. She nodded to the driver and walked towards the building entrance. The two guards stood at attention as she walked passed.

Padmé entered the building, sighing when she was free of the cold and in the presence of some warmth. She looked ahead and saw a man in a suit standing next to a couple of guards. He walked towards her, his hand outstretched.

“Agent Amidala, this is truly an honor. I am Wilhelm Engel,” the man greeted. “Welcome to East Berlin.”

Padmé accepted the handshake. “I see East Berlin winters are just as harsh as Moscow.”

Engel laughed. “Believe me, I am not a fan of it either. Come, follow me to my office.”

Padmé followed the German through the halls of the Stasi Building. _“Impressive,”_ she thought as she looked at the décor and layout of the lobby and halls. _“Not as impressive as Lubyanka though.”_

Engel opened the door to his office and gestured Padmé inside. She closed her eyes and sighed with relief once more when the nearby fireplace enveloped her in warmth. She removed her ushanka and coat as she sat down in the chair opposite of Engel’s desk. He approached and poured them both drinks from a bottle over the fireplace. He handed one to her and raised his.

 _“Prost,”_ he said.

 _“Vashe zdorov'ye,”_ Padmé replied.

They drank and Engel took a seat at his desk. “Now that our introductions are out of the way, onto business. Have you been told about the nature of you being here?”

“No,” Padmé replied.

Engel nodded as he reached into his desk and retrieved a folder. He placed it in front of Padmé, which she took and opened.

“Doctor Anton Krieger,” she read. “Who is this?”

“A German-American defector from the United States,” Engel answered. “Krieger followed in his scientist father’s footsteps; he was a prodigy in college and the United States Government scooped him up. He worked with other nuclear scientists since 1960.”

“And now?” Padmé asked.

Engel smirked. “Now, he has decided to volunteer his expertise to our side.”

“So, what is the problem?” Padmé asked.

“I just want to ensure that we don’t experience any…’problems’ with Krieger,” Engel explained. “I need someone to keep an eye on him to ensure he is truly loyal to our cause.”

Padmé looked at him and said, “You have men at your disposal. I don’t see why I had to cross three borders to hear this.”

Engel nodded. “Yes, I do have my own men, but I have been told by various sources about your particular…skills. I’m afraid I need a different kind of agent to get to Krieger.”

Padmé cocked her brow. “You mean a woman?”

Engel smirked. “In essence, yes.”

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Of course, Herr Engel. Where do I start?”

Engel smiled again. “Well, tonight we are having a little gathering at the Hotel Adler. Party officials, scientists, and other influential people will be attending. Among them will be Krieger. I want you there, to get close to him and find out what you can.”

Padmé smiled. “It will be easy. You’d be amazed at what things a man will say to a woman when they have enough to drink.”

“Don’t overdo it,” Engel warned. “We don’t want him raising suspicions.”

Padmé nodded. “Understood,” she said as she rose from her chair to leave. She exited the office, already formulating her plan in her head.

* * *

Anakin adjusted his tie as he walked towards the main doors of the Hotel Adler. A valet opened the door for him, which he thanked with a nod as he walked inside. He passed through the luxurious lobby and into the main ballroom.

The room was packed to the brim. East German officials, military leaders, and generals, as well as various visiting Soviet representatives, were mingling and talking with one another. A chamber orchestra played for them as workers tended to the needs of the guests.

“Ah, he has arrived,” a man said. Anakin turned and saw Engel approaching with a few other men. “Gentlemen, this is Doctor Krieger.” He turned to Anakin and said, “Krieger, this is Doctor Reiner Plessner and Emil Richter. They are scientists stationed at the Plesetsk Cosmodrome.” He turned his head and added, “Excuse me. Please, socialize.”

Anakin nodded and smiled at the two scientists. “So, do you launch spacecraft from this facility?” he asked.

Plessner tilted his head a little. “Yes. It’s mixed; Soviet leadership is using the facility as a testing site for ICBMs as well as spacecraft.”

“I can only imagine the pressure,” Anakin pointed out. “Whereabouts are you?”

“It’s in a fairly remote area about 800km north of Moscow,” Richter answered.

“Far from prying eyes,” Plessner added.

The three men laughed. _“Not anymore,”_ Anakin thought.

Richter collected himself and said, “So, Doctor Krieger, what was the nature of your father’s work.”

Anakin stilled for a moment as he came up with parts of his cover. “He was essentially conscripted by the American government to help advance their nuclear weapons projects. I never heard him talk about it, but his terse and strict attitude in the household informed me that it was meticulous and frustrating work.”

The three men laughed once more. They talked for a little while longer, and to Anakin’s delight, Plessner and Richter talked more about their duties at Plesetsk. They didn’t go into as much detail as he had hoped, but it was something.

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Doctor Krieger,” Richter said as he shook the young man’s hand.

“Yes, an honor,” Plessner said.

Anakin accepted their handshakes and said, “Well, good evening, gentlemen.”

The two scientists walked away, leaving Anakin alone. His gaze drifted among the other people talking, the orchestra continuing to play their classical pieces, and the officials and generals dancing with their wives. Despite the “spirited occasion” it was supposed to be–another gathering symbolizing Soviet superiority –it was utterly monotonous.

 _“Jesus,”_ Anakin said to himself. _“I’ve seen more energetic funerals_.” He walked over and grabbed a wine glass from a nearby waiter and drank from it, needing _something_ to make his night tolerable.

 _“This night had best improve,”_ he thought.

…

Padmé walked through the doors of the Hotel Adler. She was wearing her usual red dress with the slit along her left thigh. No wig to conceal her identity or pistol this time; her attire and allure would be more than enough for this job.

Padmé entered the ballroom, where she found Engel standing nearby. He smiled and approached her.

“Agent Amidala, you are looking lovely this evening,” he said.

Padmé smiled. “Thank you, Herr Engel. So, where is my mark?”

“You will find him at the end of the bar,” Engel replied. He turned to leave before saying, “Remember, don’t raise too much suspicion.”

Padmé nodded. “Understood.” With that, she walked further into the ballroom, nodding in greeting to others as she passed them. Then, one man stepped out of the way, giving Padmé a full view of the bar. She scanned all over until she found…

Her breath caught in her throat.

Padmé hadn’t seen any pictures of Krieger, so she expected to see an older, balding man, downing glass after glass of vodka. Instead, she found herself looking at a young, handsome man with long brown hair. His blue eyes stared in boredom around the room as he sipped his drink; Padmé noticed a scar near his right eye.

Padmé didn’t realize it but she was blushing like mad. Normally, almost all of her other targets were older men whom other party members wanted out of the way. They were shriveled, old, they smelled, and just unpleasant to be around until Padmé either killed or disabled them; but not Krieger.

Padmé took a deep breath and stood in sight of him. Krieger’s gaze turned until his eyes fell upon Padmé. She smiled when they widened; he returned the smile and set his drink down, meeting her halfway.

“Good evening,” he greeted. “I couldn’t help but notice you here.”

“Oh?” she asked. “And why me in particular?”

Krieger smiled. “Well, two reasons. One: you are the only color among this dance of the dead.”

Padmé giggled at his comment. _“So, a jokester,”_ she thought.

Krieger’s smile grew. “And two: you are quite possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon.”

Padmé blushed again. She heard these compliments constantly from her other marks; they were always trying too hard to be smooth, but hearing _him_ say it, he was doing it easily.

Padmé found herself tripping over her words. “M-My, how forward of you, Mister…” Padmé said.

“Krieger,” he answered. “Doctor Anton Krieger.”

Padmé smiled. “A delight, Doctor Krieger. I’m Padmé Amidala.”

Krieger smirked again as she extended her hand. He gently lifted it and placed a kiss atop it.

“A pleasure, Miss Amidala,” he said.

Pulling her hand away, Padmé asked, “So, Doctor, for what reason have you been summoned among these dusty fossils?”

Krieger laughed. “That’s the price I pay. Herr Engel requires me to mingle with these people to increase my image with them.”

“And why is that?” Padmé asked.

“I’m a nuclear scientist,” Krieger answered. “I’ve defected from the United States to join the Soviets.”

Padmé’s eyes flashed in faux surprise. “Really? Defecting from America surely isn’t good for one’s health.”

“Neither are lots of things, Miss Amidala and yet we still do them,” Krieger said. “Where’s the fun in doing things cautiously?”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Padmé said.

Krieger looked out to the dancing people and turned to Padmé. He extended his hand and asked, “Would you care to dance?”

Padmé smiled and took Krieger’s hand. He led them out and positioned themselves at an open spot. He placed his hand along her waist and she wrapped hers around his shoulder. She gasped when he pulled her closer to himself. They joined in the slow waltz with the others.

Padmé tried to keep herself composed despite her proximity to Krieger. Everything about him –from the way his eyes stared at her to his voice to the scent of his cologne–was intoxicating.

“You are graceful your feet, Doctor Krieger,” Padmé commented, trying to keep her voice even.

Krieger smirked. “Thank you. Although, this isn’t exactly my idea of ‘fun time’.”

“Oh, and what is?” Padmé asked.

Chuckling, Krieger replied, “Well, back home our music is much louder, the dancing much wilder, and the people…” he trailed off as he looked around to the dancing people around him “…looser.”

“Anyone of those would make these men keel over,” Padmé said with a laugh.

They talked more as they danced. Padmé finding herself more intrigued and amused by his charm and demeanor. His rough appearance was balanced by his smooth movements and way with words. She didn’t even realize that the waltz was over.

When the music stopped, the two separated and smiled at each other. “You’re a captivating man, Doctor Krieger.”

“Oh, I am so much more, Miss Amidala,” he replied.

Padmé blushed a little more. She let out a small chuckle and said, “I’ll bet you are.”

Krieger chuckled as he looked to the clock. “Well, I believe I’ve stayed here long enough to satisfy Engel.”

“Oh, well…” Padmé trailed off as she realized Krieger was leaving. “It certainly was nice to meet you.”

Krieger looked down at Padmé and smirked. “You seem disappointed.”

“W-What?” she asked. “N-No, I, uh…” She looked up at him as she heard him chuckle.

“This doesn’t have to be our only meeting,” he said. “How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. “R-Really?” she asked.

Krieger nodded. “Indeed.”

Padmé quickly nodded. “I-I think that sounds lovely, Doctor Krieger.”

“Please,” he said as he lifted Padmé’s hand, “Anton is fine.”

Padmé blushed even more as he kissed her hand again. “I shall find a way to get in touch with you. Good evening, Miss Amidala.”

Padmé smiled as Anton let go of her hand and walked away. She smiled and sighed dreamily as she watched him exit the ballroom. Suddenly, she heard a chuckle behind her.

“Well, it certainly appeared you two got close,” Engel said.

Padmé nodded slowly. “Y-Yeah.”

“So, what did you find out?” Engel asked.

Padmé’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“Were you able to get anything from him?” Engel pressed.

“What are you talking about?” Padmé asked.

Engel’s brow furrowed. “That was the point of you being here. You were supposed to try and tempt some information out of him so we can assess if he’s a threat or not.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. She couldn’t believe it! She has always been two steps ahead of her marks. But Anton threw all that out the window with his charm and devilish looks. How could she let this happen?

“Oh, uh…” Padmé trailed off. She collected herself and said, “I decided on a more subtle approach with Ant-Doctor Krieger. He’s invited me to dinner and I feel that will be a better opportunity.”

Engel nodded and smiled. “Wise, my dear. Wise.” He finished his drink and said, “Well, I’m retiring for the evening. Goodnight, Agent Amidala.”

“Goodnight,” Padmé replied. Engel turned and walked away, leaving her all alone.

 _“Chyort!”_ she hissed to herself. _“What the Hell,_ _Padm_ _é!”_ She turned and walked to exit the ballroom. She grabbed her coat from an attendant near the door and walked out. Her car pulled up and she sat in the back, saying something in Russian to get her driver to go.

Padmé huffed. _“Do not worry. It was just this once. He will not distract you again,”_ she thought. Her nose picked up a strange scent and she smelled her dress. She groaned when she realized it smelled of _him._

_“This is going to be difficult.”_


	6. Dinner With a Russian

_January 29 th, 1963_

Anakin exited his apartment building wearing a simple button-up, black pants, and black tie underneath his thick coat. He pulled the collar close to his face as a car pulled up next to him. The driver exited and opened the rear passenger door for Anakin. He looked in and saw Engel sitting in the back.

“Guten morgen, Doctor Krieger,” he greeted. “Come, I shall take you to the facility.”

Anakin nodded and climbed into the car. The driver closed the door and got back into his seat. The driver pulled away and drove down the street.

“My scientific colleagues cannot express how excited they are about you joining them,” Engel said. “They are eager to hear about your work with the Americans.”

“And I’ll bet the Russians are too,” Anakin commented.

Engel chuckled. “Yes, they are. The Kremlin has sent some of their own top scientists to see you.”

“I’m keen to meet them,” Anakin said.

The car continued down the street until coming to a stop. Anakin and Engel exited the car, the German man chuckling.

“Doctor Krieger, welcome the Streicher Research Facility.”

Anakin took in the large stone and steel building. Above the entryway was a stone carving of an atomic nucleus, and outside the doors were a pair of armed guards.

“Impressive,” Anakin commented.

“It is,” Engel said with a smile. “Shall we?”

Anakin followed Engel through the entrance. He found himself inside a spacious lobby, where men in work clothes and lab coats walked all around.

“Follow me, Doctor Krieger,” Engel said.

Anakin nodded as he followed Engel to the far side of the lobby and through a set of double doors. They walked down a pair of hallways until they reached another door. Engel opened it and ushered Anakin inside. It was a small office with a nice wooden desk at the far end. The walls were lined with bookshelves and filing cabinets.

“This is your new office, Doctor,” Engel said.

Anakin smiled as he walked to the desk and set his briefcase down. “I like it.”

Engel chuckled. “Now then, there is the matter of getting our Russian colleagues caught up on your research. If you would please gather what you have and follow me?”

Anakin stilled. “Damn,” he thought. He didn’t have anything of the sort to show Engel or the Russians. Quickly, he thought up an excuse.

“I’m sorry, but I do not have anything on me,” Anakin said.

Engel’s face fell a little. “What do you mean?”

Anakin laughed. “Herr Engel, did you expect me to covertly defect from the United States and make my way to East Germany with a briefcase full of confidential information, right? If I had been caught before leaving, I would have been detained, tried, found guilty, and sentenced to death for treason.”

Engel looked at Anakin with an uncertain look. “Then what of the materials you promised, Krieger?”

Anakin held his hands up defensively. “They will come, Herr Engel. I have an associate who is…not as sharp as others who is compiling all of my research into a compatible format to be delivered to _West_ Berlin, where my superiors in America believe I am currently. He’ll arrive, I’ll collect my materials, and hand them right over to the Russians.”

Anakin smiled and looked at Engel, hopeful he would take the bait. Engel slowly nodded and smiled. “Sagacious thinking, Doctor Krieger. You truly are two steps ahead of the Americans.”

Anakin chuckled as Engel clapped his hands together. “Very well. I shall inform the Russians. They will be pleased to learn they will still be getting what they want. In the meantime, feel free to explore the building. You have access to all areas.”

 _“Perfect,”_ Anakin said in his mind. “Thank you, Herr Engel.”

Engel smiled and turned to leave. The second the door closed, Anakin opened his briefcase. He removed his personnel files and a pack of cigarettes. He picked up the box and opened it, revealing not cigarettes, but a small camera. He closed the box and pocketed it before feeling around the interior of his briefcase. He found a catch and flicked it open, revealing a hidden lift away compartment.

Anakin reached into the revealed compartment, withdrawing his M1911 and holster. He secured the holster to his belt and placed his pistol within it before grabbing a nearby lab coat and putting it on. He adjusted the coat, making sure his gun was well out of sight.

Now, his real work would begin.

Anakin exited the office and walked down the hall. He tried reading the signs on the walls of where he needed to go, but he only understood enough German to get him through a conversation. So, he walked purely off instinct, hoping he’d find something.

Anakin entered one of the adjacent rooms and smiled. It was a small laboratory with various mechanical contraptions strewn about on tables in states of disassembly. Pinned to the walls were various diagrams, photos, and other files.

“Here we go,” Anakin said to himself. He retrieved his cigarette camera and began snapping photos. For the life of him, he had no idea what exactly the devices were, but he didn’t care; if they were useful to the Soviets, then they’d be useful to the U.S.

Anakin put the camera away and looked over some of the files on the desks. He skimmed through, placing the ones labeled “CONFIDENTIAL” in a pile.

Suddenly, Anakin could hear voices outside and down the hall. Quickly, he hid his camera and placed it in his pocket. He collected himself enough and stood as if he were examining the items on the table as the door opened.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” a German-accented voice asked.

Anakin turned, seeing two men in lab coats at the door. Smiling, Anakin said, “Me? Oh, nothing. I was just observing these contraptions. I must say, they are rather interesting.”

The man who spoke first asked, “Who are you?”

“Anton Krieger,” Anakin replied. “Have you been informed about me?”

The man relaxed a little and said, “Ah, yes. Herr Engel told us you would be joining us for a short time before you head to Russia.”

“Indeed,” Anakin said with a nod. “I am looking forward to it.”

“Bundle up,” the other scientist said with a laugh before they turned around. Anakin joined their laughter, stopping when they left.

“Idiot,” Anakin muttered. He walked over to the large table full of papers and looked over some of them. He skimmed through, placing the ones labeled “CONFIDENTIAL” in a pile. Once he felt he had a sufficient amount, Anakin folded and placed the papers in his pocket

“Alright, let’s move on,” Anakin said to himself. He left the laboratory to seek out any other areas where he might find sensitive information.

* * *

Padmé entered the Streicher Research Facility. She adjusted her glasses as she walked through the lobby. She found Engel near one of the hallway entrances and walked towards him.

“Agent Amidala, good morning,” he greeted.

“To you as well,” Padmé replied.

“You will find Krieger either in his office or wandering the facility,” Engel said. “Once more, keep an eye on him.”

Nodding, Padmé walked through the door and down the hall. She examined each door for the one that would be Anton’s until she found it. Taking a deep breath, she said to herself, “Remember your job.” She grasped the handle and twisted it.

Quietly, Padmé opened the door and peered inside. She found Anton standing with his back to her, and he seemed to be pretty busy with something. She cleared her throat, causing him to jump.

Anton turned around, his eyes wide and breathing a tad labored. He smiled and said, “Oh, Miss Amidala. I didn’t hear you.”

Padmé chuckled. “Did I scare you, Anton?”

Nodding, Anton replied, “You startled me a little. I was not expecting company.”

Padmé moved her head over a little and smirked. “What have you got there?”

Anton gave her a look. “I don’t know what you mean, Miss Amidala.”

Padmé smirked. “Ooh, is it something ‘Top Secret’?”

“If I were to show you, you’d be disappointed,” Anton said as he placed his hands behind his back and smiled.

Padmé took a step towards him, the same foxlike grin on her face. “I’ll be the judge of that.” She swiftly snuck passed him and looked at what was behind his back: an empty briefcase.

“Told you you’d be disappointed,” Anton said.

Padmé internally groaned. _“Dammit,”_ she thought. She turned back to Anton, who was still smiling.

“So, what brings you by here?” he asked.

Returning to her usual smirk, Padmé replied, “I asked around and found out you’d be here. I came by to take you up on your offer from last night. Something about taking me to dinner?”

Anton’s eyes widened briefly again. “You…you’d actually like to?”

Padmé giggled. “Of course. Who wouldn’t want to spend a nice evening…” she took a couple of steps and gently lifted Anton’s chin “…with me?” She smirked when she saw Anton’s face blush and his arms stick awkwardly out to his sides.

“Uhh…” Anton said. Padmé had him flustered; right where she wanted him. “Of course, Miss Amidala. It would be my pleasure.”

“Please,” she said as she held Anton’s hand and gently kissed the tip of his index finger. “Padmé will suffice.” She pulled away and walked towards the door.

“There’s a nice little restaurant down the street from this building–‘Holdermann’s’, seven o’clock.” She turned around and winked. “Don’t be late.” With that, she exited the office and shut the door.

…

Anakin allowed his breathing to return to normal as he stared at the door. “Goddamn,” he said to himself as he touched his cheeks. He knew that he’d been blushing, which probably explained Padmé’s amusement.

Anakin turned around to his empty briefcase. He clicked the latch and opened the secret compartment. Inside were the files he had been collecting from the labs. They were relatively out of the way too. As long as nobody looked _too_ close, he’d be in the clear.

“At least I’ve remained undetected,” Anakin said to himself. He looked at his wristwatch, noting that it was only 11:23 AM.

“Looks like I’ve time to kill before seven.”

* * *

Padmé stood next to the entrance of Holdermann’s, shivering lightly as she waited for Anton to arrive. She checked the time on the clock across the street: 6:57.

Padmé groaned as her teeth chattered. “Hurry up, Krieger,” she complained through chattering teeth.

“Impatient, aren’t we?”

Padmé jumped and yelped lightly as she quickly turned around. Standing next to her was Anton wearing his thick black coat. He smiled warmly and asked, “Am I such a catch that you are willing to stay out here and catch a cold waiting for me?”

This time, Padmé’s cheeks reddened. “W-What? No, I-I just wanted to make sure that you found the place.”

Anton chuckled. “Of course.” He extended his arm and asked, “Well, shall we?”

Padmé nodded and took Anton’s arm. They entered the restaurant, where the tables were filled once more with the more well-off citizens of East Berlin. The host walked up and smiled.

“Ah, Miss Amidala, welcome,” he greeted. “Your table is ready.” He led the two away from the front.

“And they know about you, how?” Anton asked.

Padmé giggled. “I do what any clever person does: I made reservation.”

Anton nodded as they were led to the back of the restaurant, where a table sat in a small, private area from the rest of the restaurant.

“Your server will be right by,” the host said.

Padmé smiled as she allowed her coat to roll off of her shoulders, exposing her sleek black dress to Anton. She smirked when she was his eyes widen before she draped the coat over her chair. Anton walked over and pulled the chair out for her.

“Such a gentleman,” Padmé commented as Anton pushed her in.

“Aren’t I?” Anton asked with a chuckle. Another man appeared with a small cart with a champagne cooler on top. He smiled as he presented two flutes to Anton and Padmé.

 _“Champagner, Sir und Miss?”_ he asked.

“Yes, please,” Padmé replied. The server popped the cork off and poured the champagne into their glasses. He placed the bottle back in the cooler before walking away.

Padmé grabbed her glass and gingerly raised it. _“Vashe zdorov'ye,”_ she said.

Anton returned the smile. “Cheers.” Their glasses clinked and they brought the flutes to their lips.

* * *

Anakin leaned back as he finished off his glass of champagne. He looked ahead and saw Padmé staring at him.

“What?” he asked.

Padmé giggled. “Rough day at the office?” she asked.

Anakin chuckled. “Oh yes. Another lovely day of being surrounded by men with bigger heads than their shoulders can carry.”

“You must be used to it though,” Padmé said.

Anakin looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you did work with scientists in America, correct?” Padmé asked.

 _“Shit, my cover,”_ he thought. Groaning, Anakin replied, “Yes, I did.”

Padmé leaned forward and rested her hand under her chin. “What was it like?”

Keeping himself composed, Anakin continued his cover. “It was demanding and exasperating work. Whenever we’d work on projects, tempers would flare up at the most inopportune times. I was lucky to get home at a reasonable hour.”

They talked some more, Padmé mostly asking about his “previous work” as a scientist. “Maybe her father was a scientist,” Anakin thought.

Their dinner arrived and they ate in relative silence. Wiping his mouth, Anakin asked, “So, what about you?”

Padmé paused and asked, “What do you mean?”

Anakin smiled. “Well, I’ve talked about myself a little. So, tell me about yourself.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. “Talk about…myself?” she asked, almost as if confused.

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “You seem shocked.”

Shaking her head, Padmé answered, “Well, it’s just that on other…’dinners’ I’ve gone on with other men, they mostly talk about themselves, and I just sit here quietly.”

“Well then,” Anakin said as he leaned forward. “I’m all ears.”

Padmé’s face reddened. “Oh. Well, alright.” Anakin could see her trying to put her next words together before she finally spoke.

“Well, enjoy an all matter of things,” Padmé said. “I enjoy reading. I frequently visit outside of Russia and it allows me to indulge in the literary works of other European authors.”

Anakin chuckled. “Never been one for reading as a hobby.”

Padmé gave him a look. “You should try it sometime. You Americans never do anything to further educate yourselves. Also, it’s fun.”

“Reading and fun,” Anakin said with a look of faux confusion. “Not two words that go together.”

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I also enjoy dancing. And not just the waltz we shared at the Hotel Adler, but I used to dance ballet as well.”

“Really?” Anakin asked. “I should have known a beautiful face such as yours would be on stage.”

Padmé blushed once more as she fumbled over her words. “I was lead in some of Russia’s best. _Laurencia_ , _The Stone Flower_ , and many others.”

“If I got to see you, sitting in a crowded theater for hours on end would be worth it,” Anakin said with a grin.

Padmé nearly spilled her glass when she reached for it. She laughed a little and continued. “And I also love to listen to music.”

“You have any favorites?” Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. “Listov, Dunayevsky, Zakharov,” she listed. “Many of the great nationalist composers.”

Anakin chucked. “Okay, now here’s where we deviate once more.”

“What do you mean?” Padmé asked.

“Those guys sound like the ones someone learns about in a Music Theory class,” Anakin said. “The guys _I_ like to listen to have last names like Presley, Berry, and Lewis.”

Padmé chuckled again. “Once more, you have shown how you Americans ‘flaunt what you’ve got’ while we civilized Russians know how to appreciate music. What’s better than sipping a glass of wine while listening to Listov’s _‘V Zemlyanke’_?”

“Slinging back beers with my friends while Elvis is cranked in the background,” Anakin replied.

Padmé laughed. “Elvis?” she repeated. “That sounds ridiculous.”

“Don’t knock until you hear it, dear Padmé,” Anakin said.

…

Padmé wasn’t sure how long she and Anton were at Holdermann’s, and she didn’t care either.

For the first time in a long time, Padmé was having, well, _fun_. Her task of looking for anything unusual with Anton faded as they went through their next bottle of champagne. Quickly, their talking became less serious and far more laid-back.

Padmé shook her head as she struggled to pour the remainder of the champagne into her glass. “No, you didn’t!”

Anton laughed. “Yes. I’m not even sure why I bothered taking Philosophy, but I was in it and I hated my professor. So, one day, he asked us our daily question and it was, ‘What do you think right now?’, to which I replied, ‘This class is bullshit’.”

The two laughed once more and Padmé asked, “What did he do?”

“He wanted to slap me upside the head, but I was able to get away with just writing lines,” Anton replied. He downed the last of his champagne and said, “I bet over in Russia if you disrespect your teacher it’s off to Siberia.”

Padmé chuckled. “You wouldn’t want to speak out against certain people.”

Anton chuckled as he turned his head. “Oh, Jesus. We’ve been here a while.”

Padmé turned her head and noticed that the dining room of the restaurant was empty. Her eyes widened as she saw a couple of servers cleaning off the last of the tables.

 _“Vot der'mo,”_ Padmé cursed. “I’ll bet the staff are big fans of us.”

Anton laughed. “Well, let’s leave before they forcibly remove us.”

Padmé nodded and smiled when Anton pulled out her chair. He retrieved her coat and slipped it on her shoulders. He put his on and the pair walked to the door. The moon and streetlights illuminated the darkened street. Padmé looked to the clock across the street and read _12:06._

“We’ve certainly been there a while,” Anton commented.

“Indeed,” Padmé said. They both turned and faced each other. She looked up into Anton’s eyes and said, “I…I had an excellent time tonight, Anton. Thank you for this.”

Anton smiled as he grasped Padmé’s hand. She blushed like mad as he gently kissed the top of it and said, “I had a splendid time too, Padmé.”

Padmé collected herself and smiled. “Well, until next time.” She turned to leave, but Anton stopped her.

“Are you sure you should be wandering alone?” he asked.

Padmé smirked. “I am staying just down the street. Sorry, but one date isn’t enough to come home with me.”

Anton chuckled. “Yes, I…” he trailed off and said, “Date?”

Padmé giggled again and caressed Anton’s cheek. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered. Goodnight, Anton.” With that, she turned and walked away, turning at the corner and out of sight.

…

Anakin stood rooted to the spot where Padmé had touched him. He could still somehow feel the radiant warmth on his cheek. He chuckled to himself as he turned to make the return walk to his apartment.

“This mission just got a _whole_ lot better.”


	7. Compromised

_January 31 st, 1963_

_Streicher Research Facility_

_2:24 AM_

Anakin crept along the front wall of the building, surveying the area to make sure there weren’t any patrols that might spot him. He made it to the front entrance and pulled the door handle, unsurprised that it was locked.

Anakin reached into his pocket and withdrew his lock picks. He inserted the tension wrench and pick inside and went to work, picking all of the pins and lightly pressing against the wrench. Finally, the wrench freely turned and he unlocked the door.

Smiling, Anakin opened the door and snuck inside. Engel was talking earlier today about some top-secret rocket designs they were holding for the Russians, and that no one was allowed to see them.

So naturally, Anakin had to see them.

Anakin quietly walked through the halls as he made his way towards the room where the designs were kept. Suddenly, a flashlight shined from the hall in front of him. He braced against the wall as a guard stepped out. He turned his head twice before continuing his patrol.

Anakin released a sigh of relief as he continued down the hallway. He avoided more guard patrols along the way; he noticed they would appear more frequently. He must be getting close. Finally, Anakin found a door with a plaque labeled Nur autorisiertes Personal.

 _“Authorized personnel only,”_ Anakin said quietly. He retrieved his lock picks again and unlocked the door. He quickly ducked inside to avoid another patrol. Standing, Anakin activated his flashlight and looked out for wherever the files were.

“Now where are you?” Anakin asked. He looked over at a nearby table where there were several papers scattered on it. Walking towards it, Anakin rifled through them. It was mostly worthless; notes, spare paper with scribblings…

Then, Anakin spotted a folder that read ‘CONFIDENTIAL’. He opened it and smiled; inside were the rocket designs.

 _“There you are,”_ he said. He closed the folder and was about to turn and leave when he heard the door open. Immediately he heard the sound of guns cocking.

 _“Eindringling!”_ he yelled. _“Hände hoch!”_

Anakin slowly raised his hands as the guards approached him. He felt the barrel of one of their guns press against his back and he swiftly turned. He kicked the flashlights out of their hands, and in complete darkness, he incapacitated and knocked them both out. He reached over and collected the folder.

“Goodnight,” he said. He hurried out of the room and down the hall. He found another guard patrolling. Before he could even turn around, Anakin knocked his rifle from his grasp and clubbed him in the head with it.

Suddenly, there was a clamber of voices shouting throughout the adjacent halls. Anakin kept on running, trying hard to find the exit through the darkness. Suddenly, flashlights shined from behind him and gunshots rang out.

Anakin ducked as the bullets flew passed and hit the wall. He sharply turned and ran down another, where he found a door illuminated by the moonlight from a window. He hustled towards the door just as the guards caught up with him.

Anakin burst through the door and into the snow-filled streets. He hurried across until he made it to a nearby alley. The door at the center flew open and five guards poured out. One of them began shouting orders to the others as they fanned out to look for Anakin.

Chuckling, Anakin quietly left the alley and made his way back to his apartment. He stopped to listen and check to ensure he was in the clear before he headed across the next street to his apartment building. He opened the door and headed inside, thankful the man at the desk wasn’t there.

Anakin walked up the stairs and entered his apartment. He turned on the lights and set the folder on the table before opening it. He smiled as a set of blueprints for a new type of space-designated rocket was shown to him. He walked to his briefcase and grabbed his camera, taking a few pictures just in case he somehow lost the files.

Putting the camera away, Anakin yawned as he looked to his clock; it was nearly three in the morning. He stifled another yawn.

“Successful early morning job, Skywalker,” he said to himself. “You deserve some shuteye.” He stood up and turned off the lights, making his way to the bedroom where he simply collapsed onto the bed.

…

The next morning, Anakin walked through the sparse streets of East Berlin, taking in the sights (there weren’t many) of the city. He nodded in greeting to some passing guards and other civilians as he continued. He looked up and examined the signs of some of the buildings. Suddenly, one of them caught his eye

_Plattenladen_

“Record Store,” Anakin said to himself. He opened the door and walked in. There weren’t any customers inside, and the sole employee was standing behind the counter at the far end of the store. The radio was softly playing some classical music.

Anakin walked along the rows of records and browsed through them. His brow furrowed as he examined each one. Most of them were either classical German or Russian music. He was able to find a couple of albums that seemed to be from actual bands, but he then noticed the stamp on them.

_Staatlich genehmigt–State Approved_

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Jesus these people are buzzkills,” he said to himself.

“Finding everything alright, sir?” an accented voice asked.

Anakin turned and found the employee standing next to him. He shook his head lightly and said, “I’m sorry, but not really.”

“Are none of these to your liking?” the employee asked.

Anakin shook his head again. “No. These classical ones seem like something my grandfather would have listened to.”

The employee nodded in understanding. “Well, is there anything, in particular, you are looking for?”

Anakin thought for a moment before saying, “Something a bit more upbeat, and none of these ‘state-approved’ bands either.”

The employee smirked. “So something more… _Western._ ”

Anakin looked up and smirked. “Yeah.”

The employee looked behind Anakin to make sure there was no one else before he quietly said, “Follow me.”

Anakin followed the employee to the counter where he was led through the door behind it. They walked down a set of stairs. Already, Anakin could hear familiar music softly playing.

The employee led Anakin to a small shelf of records. “Nothing too recent, but I hope they are more to your…tastes, sir.”

Anakin smiled as he picked up one. It was Chuck Berry’s _‘Rock and Roll Music’_. “Trust me, my friend, this is _exactly_ what I want.”

The employee smiled before asking, “You’re not Stasi, are you?”

Anakin looked at him and shook his head. “I am not, friend. You can be assured I won’t be reporting this spot to anyone.”

The employee smiled. “Thank you, my friend. You may come find me whenever you’re finished.”

Anakin nodded as he looked through the other records. How they were able to get into East Berlin was his guess. The Stasi and their Soviet cohorts kept an iron grip on the city.

But the tighter the grip, the more that will slip through.

…

Anakin exited the record store, his purchases hidden in his briefcase. He walked down the sidewalk towards the research center and entered. Immediately, he found guards stationed all over, Engel shouting furiously at them.

“How in the Hell could you let this happen?!” he yelled. “It was a simple order: keep the blueprints in a safe place! And what do I wake up to this morning?! That you idiots allowed an assailant to slip inside and steal them! And he managed to escape!”

Anakin was barely able to hide his smirk as he watched the guards get torn to shreds. Engel collected himself and tersely said, “I want half of you to search the streets, the rest of you, stay here and search all over to see if anything else has been stolen.”

The guards saluted and walked either outside or down the adjacent halls. Engel turned and saw Anakin.

“I have the feeling that I’ve missed something,” Anakin said.

Engel nodded. “A folder of great importance was stolen last night. The best men, the finest security in the German Democratic Republic, couldn’t fend off against one man.”

Anakin made a face of confusion. “How could one man possibly do this?”

Engel shook his head. “I’m not sure.” He paced a little before saying, “It’s peculiar. That folder was only discussed between myself and a small handful of people. No one was told where it would be. How could the intruder have found out about them?” Engel paused for a moment and said, “I believe there is a traitor in our midst.”

Anakin’s eyes flashed briefly. He remained composed and asked, “How could this be?”

“I’m not sure,” Engel said. “We are running background checks on everyone at the facility.” He turned and looked Anakin in the eye. _“Everyone.”_

Anakin remained calm as Engel eyed him. The man sighed and said, “Well Krieger, until this matter is resolved, you may return to your apartment. Have a nice day.”

Anakin nodded as he turned and headed out the door. The second he was out of sight of the research center, his thoughts raced.

 _“Could they know?”_ he asked himself. _“Sure, I’d be the most viable suspect, but my cover’s solid. The CIA and Hans guaranteed it.”_

Anakin shook his head. “I’m fine. These assholes don’t have anything on me.”

…

Padmé walked briskly along the sidewalk as she made her way to the research center. She had received a heated call from Engel earlier, demanding her presence at the center at once. And so, she had gotten herself ready for whatever demands he would shout to her.

It was late in the afternoon when Padmé entered the building, finding several guards stationed in the lobby. They were dragging scientists into an adjacent room, and all of them looked beyond terrified. She continued passed and headed to Engel’s office. She reached the door and knocked twice.

 _“Come in!”_ Engel called.

Padmé entered the office and found Engel along with another couple of men. She smirked and said, “I didn’t know you invited guests, Herr Engel.”

Engel chuckled. He looked to the men and said, “Leave us, please. Agent Amidala and I have things to discuss.”

The two men nodded and sat up to leave. Padmé took one of the empty chairs and once the door closed asked, “So, what has got you so moody today?”

Engel leaned back. “At a little after two in the morning, an intruder broke into this facility and stole a top-secret folder.”

“Get better security,” Padmé said with a chuckle.

Engel made a face of annoyance. “The problem is that folder was only discussed with a few people. I believe a traitor is in our midst.” He leaned forward and said, “I have my men interrogating the other scientists, but I think you know who I believe the traitor is.”

Padmé sat quietly for a moment before she said, “Krieger?”

Engel smirked. “Precisely.”

Padmé scoffed and laughed. “You cannot be serious. Him? He doesn’t have the skills for it. He’s not a danger.”

“And you can tell this how?” Engel asked.

“I’ve been with the KGB for close to three years now,” Padmé explained. “I can read when someone is being dishonest. Krieger is just a handsome face.”

“A handsome face that conveniently defected to our side,” Engel pointed out. “The point is I have not had any problems or suspicions before Krieger’s arrival, and now after being here barely a week, an important folder is stolen.”

Engel collected himself and said, “I’ve sent Krieger back to his apartment. I want you to go there and see if you can find that folder.”

Padmé looked at him. “And why do you think he’ll let me in?”

“I’m aware of you two getting rather acquainted,” Engel said. “He will gladly let you in.”

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Very well.” She stood up and said, “I will report my findings tomorrow.” With that, she turned and left the office. Exiting the building, Padmé decided to head back to her place before going to Krieger’s, a plan forming in her head on what to do.

* * *

It was later in the evening and Anakin was sitting in his apartment’s living room, a chilled glass of vodka in his hand and Jailhouse Rock playing from the record player. He hummed along with the lyrics before taking another drink.

 _“Best mission ever,”_ he thought to himself. He moved to take another drink when he heard a knock at his door. He set his glass down and got up and walked to the door. He opened it and smiled when he found Padmé standing on the other side. She was dressed far more casually this time, but she still looked fine in the simple green turtleneck and black pants.

“Why Padmé, fancy seeing you here,” Anakin said.

Padmé smirked. “Good evening, Anton. May I come in?”

Anakin smirked. “I’m not sure. Why should I?”

Padmé eyed him and cocked her brow. “Playing, as you Americans say, ‘hard to get’?”

Laughing, Anakin replied. “I don’t know what you mean, Padmé.” He leaned away from the doorway and allowed Padmé inside. She walked in and he shut the door behind them. They headed back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?” Anakin asked.

Padmé smiled and replied, “I arrived at the facility and was told you weren’t there, so I decided to come over and visit.”

Anakin smirked. “Oh yes. Engel sent me home after an incident at the facility. A folder was stolen and the entire place was a little ‘tense’.”

Padmé giggled. “That’s putting it lightly.” She turned when she noticed the music playing.

_“Number forty-seven said to number three_

_‘You the cutest jailbird I ever did see’_

_I sure would be delighted with your company_

_Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me!”_

Padmé’s interested piqued. “Is this your ‘Western’ music you enjoy so much?”

Anakin chuckled. “Yes, it is.”

Padmé listened a little more and said, “He’s so…upbeat. I haven’t heard anything like this before.”

“That’s the beauty of American music, Padmé,” Anakin said.

Padmé nodded as Anakin took another sip of his drink, not noticing her gaze drifting off to the briefcase on the table.

Anakin suddenly jumped when he heard a loud noise. He cursed as he spilled his vodka all over his shirt. He looked up at Padmé and saw her wiping her nose.

“Forgive me, Anton,” she said. “I think I’m coming down with a cold.”

“It’s the season of it,” Anakin said. He looked down at his shirt, which had a large stain on it.

“Oh,” Padmé said. “I’m so sorry.”

Anakin waved his hand. “It’s fine. I’ll be back.”

…

Padmé smiled as Anton got up from his seat and headed into his room. As soon as he was out of sight, she grabbed the briefcase on the table and opened it. Once again, there was nothing inside it, but now that Anton was gone, she could examine it further.

Padmé felt around the inside border until her fingers brushed against something. She flicked it and heard a _click_. Smiling, Padmé opened a secret compartment; her eyes widened.

In front of her were a handful of documents, some photos, and, she noticed, a folder that read ‘CONFIDENTIAL’. She rifled through them before something else fell out of the papers. She picked it up and her eyes widened.

**Anakin Skywalker – Central Intelligence Agency**

Padmé’s mouth gaped. _“Impossible,”_ she thought. Suddenly, she could hear Anton-Anakin’s footsteps down the hall and she quickly put the files and other items back into the hidden compartment. She had just managed to place the briefcase back where she had grabbed it when he walked back in.

“Much better,” Anakin said as he sat back down. He was now wearing a simple blue shirt.

Padmé smiled before saying, “Well Anton, I know I came here to see you, but something had just come to attention and I need to leave.”

“Already?” Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. “I know. I’m sorry. Perhaps we will find another time to see each other.”

“Very well,” Anakin said. “Well, have a good night, Padmé.”

Padmé stood up. “You too.” She turned and walked out of the apartment. She hurried down to the lobby and grabbed the nearby phone. She dialed for Engel’s phone at the Stasi Building and waited.

The other end picked up. “Hallo?” Engel answered.

“Herr Engel,” Padmé said. “It’s me, Agent Amidala.”

“Ah, my dear,” Engel praised. “I’ve been expecting your call. So, what did you find?”

Padmé made a sneer as she turned a little. “I am coming to your office,” she said. “We need to talk.”


	8. Bunker Rock

_Ministry for State Security HQ_

_40 minutes later…_

“A WHAT?!”

Padmé had arrived at the Stasi Building to bring the news to Engel about what she had discovered. What he expected was whether or not “Krieger” had stolen the folder.

Instead, what she reported was far more serious.

“How could an American spy slip in unnoticed? Engel growled.

Padmé smirked. “That’s the whole point of a spy, Herr Engel.”

Engel looked to Padmé with fire in his eyes. “Hold your tongue, Agent Amidala.” He abruptly stood up from his desk and said, “The research site has been compromised. If what you say is true, then the small amount of information that this Skywalker managed to steal would be a massive blow.”

“And _your_ superiors won’t be too happy,” Padmé added.

Engel stopped and turned to the two other men in the room. “Mannheimer, Hoffman, collect the American and bring him here. I want him shot.”

The two men turned to leave, however, before they could make it out the door, Padmé said, “Mannheimer, Hoffman, you will do no such thing.”

Engel turned and stared at Padmé. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

Padmé smirked. “This man was assigned to me, Herr Engel, and I will take care of the situation _my way_.”

Engel’s brow furrowed. “You forget your place, Agent Amidala. You were brought here as a courtesy, nothing more. In case you haven’t noticed, this is my office, my men, and my rules.”

Padmé maintained her confident smirk. "I believe it’s _you_ that forgets your place, Herr Engel.” She stood tall and approached him. “In case you’ve forgotten, whose armies marched into your Fatherland nearly twenty years ago? Who was it that established the Eastern Occupation Zone? Who was it that first recognized the German Democratic Republic?”

Engel was fuming now. “We are _not_ lapdogs for the Russians!” he spat.

Padmé’s smirk fell and was replaced by a threatening glare. “Oh, but you are.” She stalked towards him, and with venom dripping from her lips said, “You know precisely how _we_ operate. Those who do not cooperate with us are…removed.”

Engel’s jaw was set as he looked into Padmé’s eyes. He could see the fire behind them, and despite his shouting earlier, he couldn’t deny the fear he felt when in her presence. She could dispatch all of them in the blink of an eye; they’d be dead before they hit the floor.

“Very well,” Engel said.

Padmé’s smile returned. “ _Spasibo_ , Herr Engel.” She returned to her seat and said, “The way the KGB operates is precise, refined. Your Stasi is too much like your, ahem, _previous_ state security force.”

Engel eyed Padmé. “What is your plan?”

Padmé smirked and answered, “Dear Skywalker doesn’t know that his cover’s been compromised. He and I are already fairly close, and with my ways, I’ll be able to get whatever information I want out of him. CIA operations around the world, secret projects, everything that my superiors will love to see. And when the time is right, we strike and arrest him. I get information, and you will get the credit for capturing an American spy deep behind the Iron Curtain.”

Engel pondered the request for a moment. He thought of all the possibilities, as well as the benefits that she had mentioned. He smiled and nodded.

“Very well, Agent Amidala, you may proceed as you see fit,” he said.

“I’m glad we could come to an arrangement, Herr Engel,” Padmé said as she got up to leave.

“But,” Engel interrupted. “if I do not see adequate results, then I will take action, no matter what threats you throw at me.”

Padmé smirked. “Of course, Wilhelm,” she said with a faux apologetic voice. She gave him a small bow and headed out the door. She grabbed her coat and made her way to the research center.

* * *

Anakin sat alone in his office at the research center examining a small piece of paper. He had visited the record store again today to thank the employee, who he found out was called Klaus, for giving him a small piece of the West for him to have while he was here. They talked and then Klaus said there might be something he’d be interested in and gave Anakin the paper. I was a set of directions to what Klaus called a “damn good night”.

The door suddenly opened and Anakin looked up. He smiled upon seeing Padmé walk in. He leaned back in his chair and said, “Padmé, what a surprise.”

Padmé returned the smile. “Hello, Anton. I apologize for my abrupt departure last night.”

Anakin waved his hand. “It’s no big deal. What was it?”

“Oh, nothing serious,” Padmé replied. “Too boring to tell.”

Anakin chuckled. “I hope you’ve taken something for your cold.”

“What?” Padmé asked. She then quickly nodded and smiled. “Oh, yes. I took something last night and now am feeling better than ever.”

Anakin smiled. They remained quiet for a moment before he said, “So Padmé, any plans tonight?”

Padmé thought for a moment and replied, “Probably just some light reading.”

“Well, scratch that,” Anakin said. “I have a ‘friend’ who gave me the location of a place where a ‘damn good time’ is guaranteed.”

“What is it?” Padmé asked.

“I have no idea,” Anakin replied.

Padmé cocked an eyebrow. “Sounds shady. How can I trust you?”

Anakin smirked. “Please, Padmé. Would I lie to you?”

Padmé’s face changed briefly before settling on a smile. “I would hope not.” She stood up and said, “Very well. I will accompany you.”

Anakin smiled. “Excellent. Just meet me outside my apartment at around six. Oh, and dress casual.”

Padmé nodded and turned to leave, opening the door and exiting. Anakin leaned back in his chair, smiling and chuckling to himself.

* * *

Several hours later, Padmé was walking towards Anakin’s apartment. Underneath her usual fur coat was a black sweater and pants that she felt was “casual” for whatever Anakin had planned.

Padmé was a little wary of going. She had no idea what exactly Anakin was planning. There was no way that he knew she was KGB, but he is CIA, and they always had their ways of finding out. Nonetheless, Padmé was ready for anything that might be thrown her way.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Padmé looked up. Anakin walked out of the apartment wearing his black overcoat. She guessed she’d have to wait until they reached their destination to see what he was wearing.

“Hello, Padmé,” he greeted. “Are you ready?”

Padmé smiled. “Yes,” she replied. She held her arm out and Anakin wrapped his around it. They walked down the sidewalks, smiling at the few scattered civilians they saw and nodding politely at any patrolling guards.

“So who is this friend you mentioned?” Padmé asked.

“Sorry, but he wants to make sure he’s under the radar,” Anakin replied. “Let’s just say he’s someone you won’t find out in the open in a place like this.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. Did he know? Did the CIA have more agents implanted in the city? Padmé was even more alert, ready for whatever she was walking into.

“Here,” Anakin said. He directed the pair into a darkened alley. They walked a couple of feet before stopping at a staircase next to one of the buildings. They walked down them, finding a closed door.

“Okay, and…” Anakin trailed off as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small piece of paper. “Knock twice, pause, then three times.” Anakin reached his hand up, knocked twice, paused, and knocked three more times.

They waited maybe a few seconds before the door slowly opened. Out from behind it was an older man who smiled and said, “Come on in. Hurry.”

Padmé and Anakin walked inside and the man quickly closed the door. He turned to them and pointed down the hall. “Just follow. Enjoy your evening.”

Padmé looked confused as Anakin smiled and led them down the hall. They walked down another set of stairs and suddenly Padmé could hear music; it was similar to what she heard in Anakin’s apartment.

They reached the end, where Padmé could hear the music much louder as well as people talking. They walked through the open door and Padmé was taken aback.

Inside was a large open space. People walked and all around while music played through the speakers. The lyrics mingled with laughter and talking. Padmé looked above the stage at the other end and saw a sign that read **Der Felsenbunker**.

“This is incredible,” Padmé heard Anakin say over the loud atmosphere. She turned around and her eyes widened. Anakin was wearing a white button-up with the sleeves rolled and a few buttons were undone, along with black pants and shiny black shoes. Padmé tried to say something but she merely stammered over her words.

Anakin smirked. “What? Do you not like it?”

“No!” Padmé quickly answered. “I mean, uh…” She trailed off as she became distracted again.

Anakin laughed as Padmé eyed him and removed her coat, placing it on a nearby hook. She looked up at him as he stopped talking.

“Now who’s speechless?” she asked with a grin.

Anakin stammered a little before a young man walked through the crowd towards them.

“Willkommen!” he greeted. “You’re in for a treat tonight. Die Glocken are playing.”

“What is this place?” Padmé asked.

“This was once an air raid bunker during the war,” the young man explained. “This was one of the few that the Russians hadn’t discovered. When The GDR was formed and just about any form of expression was banned, some people gathered and founded this place. It’s soundproof, allowing us to listen to the ‘corrupting Western music’ our leaders denounce at every turn.”

Padmé nodded as the man left. She and Anakin stood back when the crowd suddenly cheered. They looked up and saw four men walking onto the stage. They took their instruments and played a little. The singer walked to the microphone.

“Guten Abend, East Berlin!” he said loudly. “We are Die Glocken, and we’re here to rock for you!”

Instantly, the band began playing and the whole scene changed. The people stopped standing around and crowded the center of the room. Padmé observed them as they began dancing with wild abandon. On stage, the singer belted out the lyrics.

_Just let me hear some of that rock and roll music  
Any old way you choose it  
It's got a backbeat, you can't lose it  
Any old time you use it  
Gotta be rock and roll music  
If you wanna dance with me  
If you wanna dance with me_

Padmé had never seen anything like this. Everything about it was so…vibrant and alive. She had always been used to the usual dull and slower dances she had attended. The only other comparable feeling she had to this was when she did ballet; the freeing feeling it gave her was something she had been addicted to, but now she had no time for such frivolous things.

“Come on, let’s dance,” Anakin suddenly, said.

Padmé’s eyes widened. “W-What?” she asked. “No, I couldn’t.”

“Ah, come on,” Anakin said. “I thought you said you did ballet.”

“That is a whole lot different to this,” Padmé replied.

Anakin chuckled. “Come on, it’s easy. Just follow my lead.”

“Hey!” Padmé exclaimed as Anakin grabbed her wrist and pulled her out to the dancefloor. She looked apprehensively around at the dancing people; she felt so out of place.

“Just follow my lead,” Anakin said.

Padmé slowly nodded as Anakin waiting to join on beat with the song. She yelped as he pulled her close and twirled her in place. Padmé took a breath to calm her nerves and smiled as she synced with Anakin and danced along with him like the others.

Dancing like this felt… _liberating_. During her old ballet performances or formal dances, it was so structured and coordinated. Here, she moved freely without a single care as she danced with Anakin. She felt her lips widen into a smile.

The song changed and so did the atmosphere. The dancing grew wilder, and Padmé observed the people around her to see what they were doing. She then looked to Anakin with hooded eyes.

Almost as if someone different had taken over, Padmé’s hips gyrated and her upper body shook suggestively. She smirked as she saw Anakin’s jaw drop, causing her to saunter over and dance within inches of Anakin.

_I saw Uncle John with Long Tall Sally  
He saw Aunt Mary comin' and he ducked back in the alley  
Oh baby, yeah now baby, woo baby  
Some fun tonight_

* * *

Anakin had no idea how it happened.

It was as if a switch had been flicked. One minute, Padmé was apprehensive and shy about dancing in this setting, then the next, she’s shaking _everything_ and flaunting it all for everyone to see.

But he was glad he got the front-row seat.

The band played well over four hours. And in that time, it seemed that neither Anakin nor Padmé stopped dancing. The band played more fast-tempo songs, but they were supplemented by slower numbers, which led to him and Padmé to slow dancing on the crowded dancefloor.

Eventually, the band finished their last song, which they received thunderous applause from the occupants. The people slowly trickled out, making sure that only a few left at a time to make sure no passing patrols found them.

Anakin and Padmé walked out of the alley on each other’s shoulders, laughing as they made their way down the quiet streets. A few minutes later, they arrived back at Anakin’s apartment.

“I told you it would be a damn good time,” Anakin said.

Padmé giggled. “You were right. I have never seen or heard _anything_ like that. Is that what America is like?”

Anakin chuckled. “Pretty much. Like one big party.” They continued making small talk and laughing in front of the building.

Padmé collected herself and said, “Tonight was amazing, Anton.”

“It was for me too,” Anakin said.

They were quiet for a moment, looking down to the ground before their eyes met. Time seemed to slow for them as they looked at each other.

_“Halt!”_

Anakin and Padmé snapped up and turned to see two patrol guards walking towards them, AKs in their hands.

“It is past curfew,” one of the guards said. “All civilians are to be in their homes.”

Anakin collected himself and said, “Oh, we’re terribly sorry, sirs. We were just-”

“No excuses,” the other guard said. “You two come with us.”

Before Anakin could say anything else, Padmé stepped forward and said, “Nein.” She then started speaking in speedy German. She and the guards talked for a few moments before Padmé showed them something in her hand. Their eyes widened and they backed off a little.

“Apologies, Miss,” the first guard said. “It will not happen again.”

 _“Ja,”_ the other guard said. “Would you like us to escort you home?”

 _“Vielen Dank,”_ Padmé replied. She turned around to Anakin and said, “Well, I will see you soon, Anton.”

Nodding, Anakin replied, “Yes. Goodnight.”

Padmé smiled and turned to follow the guards. Anakin observed them as they walked down the sidewalk and eventually out of sight.

“What did she say to them?” he thought out loud. He chuckled and smiled before adding, “Damn she’s got fire in her.” He turned to walk up the stairs and into the apartment.


	9. Valentine in East Berlin

_February 13 th, 1963_

A few weeks passed since Anakin and Padmé went to “The Rock Bunker”. When he returned to his apartment that night, Anakin poured himself a drink and stood at the open window, observing the Berlin Wall before him and thinking about the physical and ideological barriers between the countries.

Anakin never thought he’d find someone trustworthy beyond the Iron Curtain. He’d always been told by both fellow agents and simple programs on TV about how deceitful and devious the Soviets were.

But meeting an average citizen of the USSR came as a real eye-opener for Anakin. Padmé was a kind, gentle, woman, one he loved spending time with.

But alas, once his assignment was through, he would have to leave and never see her again.

Anakin entered the research center, ready for his “workday” as usual. As he walked through the halls, he met the gazes of some of the scientists and a few guards stationed at the building. They all fixed him with steely glares as he walked passed them.

Anakin entered his office, where he found Engel standing near one of the bookshelves. He turned to him and smiled before saying, “Guten Morgen, Krieger.”

“To you as well,” Anakin replied. “You seem to be the only smiling face here. Everyone else here has given me a cold stare.”

Engel chuckled. “Don’t mind them, Krieger. Everyone’s still a little on edge after the theft of the folder. But worry not, the culprit will be found.”

Anakin nodded. “Good. You will also be happy to know that I received a secret message from my associate. My items should arrive within two weeks. By then, I shall be ready to leave this place for Russia.”

Engel smiled. “Good, Doctor Krieger. I know that the Soviets are getting antsy for your arrival.”

Anakin chuckled as he sat down at his desk. Looking up, he saw that Engel was still standing in his office.

“Was there something else?” Anakin asked.

Engel nodded. “Yes.” He paced a little more before asking, “So, how have you and Miss Amidala been getting along?”

Anakin looked up to Engel, who had a knowing smile on his face. Chuckling, Anakin replied, “Just fine. She’s one Helluva woman.”

Engel chuckled. “Indeed she is. I’ve known her for quite some time. She’s a difficult one to tie down. I’m glad to see there’s someone who can tame her.”

Anakin’s eyes widened briefly. “Uh… _wow_.”

Engel chuckled. “Trust me, mein freund, she’s a woman you don’t want to lose.”

Anakin smirked. He was right; she was a fine woman. However, he wouldn’t be here long anyway, so he knew not much would come from it.

Smirking again, Anakin said, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Engel chuckled before saying, Well Krieger, I shall leave you. Good day.” He waved as he turned around and exited the office, leaving Anakin alone.

…

Engel closed the door and was about to walk away when he heard a woman clearing her throat.

“Someone to _tame me_?”

Engel turned around and saw Padmé leaning against the nearby wall. He approached her and said, “Well it certainly seems that way. The two of you have grown quite close. Closer than we feel is necessary.”

“I’ve told you, Herr Engel, all in good time,” Padmé said. “He’s opened himself so much to me. I soon will have him singing.”

“He’d better be singing ‘ _Die Walküre’_ , or I will take action,” Engel threatened.

Padmé glared at the man. “Is that a threat, Herr Engel?” she asked.

Engel backed off a little before saying. “Just get it done.”

Padmé watched as Engel turned and walked back down the hall and out of sight. She rolled her eyes and straightened out her appearance before walking to the door. She opened it and walked in, smiling when she locked eyes with Anakin.

“Hello, Anton,” Padmé greeted.

Anakin smiled. “Padmé. How is it you’re able to get in here? I thought this was a secure facility?”

Padmé giggled. “I simply tell them that I am an acquaintance to one Doctor Krieger and I’m let right in.”

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. “Acquaintance? That’s all we are?”

Giggling again, Padmé walked over and sat on the desk. “Well, maybe I’ll give you the chance to move on up.”

Anakin smirked and said, “I think I know how I can do just that.”

“Tell me,” Padmé said.

Anakin smiled and replied, “Well, tomorrow in America would be ‘Valentine’s Day’, and-”

“What is that?” Padmé asked.

Anakin stopped and said, “You never heard of Valentine’s Day?” Padmé shook her head and Anakin tilted his head and said, “Well, it’s a day in which…good friends do things with one another.”

Padmé cocked an eyebrow. “But haven’t we done things like that already?”

Nodding, Anakin said, “Well, yeah, but this is different.”

“Different how?” Padmé asked.

“Just trust me,” he said. “Meet me at my apartment at five tomorrow. I’ll plan everything out tonight.”

Padmé eyed him a little suspiciously and replied, “Very well. I will see you then.” She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She smiled to herself.

“All according to plan.”

* * *

Anakin stood in front of his mirror as he adjusted his tie. He was wearing all black with a red necktie, his unruly hair ruffled from when he attempted to comb it but it proved to be too much of a hassle.

“Good enough,” Anakin said to himself. He walked down the stairs, mentally checking off everything that he had planned out for today. He exited the apartment, finding Padmé standing nearby.

“Well, don’t you look dashing,” she commented.

Anakin chuckled. “This is just a normal routine. Are you ready?”

“Ready for what exactly?” Padmé asked.

“You’ll see,” Anakin replied. He led them down the street away from the apartment. The streets were a little busier than usual, with East Berliners walking up and down the sidewalks and cars driving along the streets. However, now and then they’d pass by a couple of guard patrols.

“Here is our first stop,” Anakin said. They arrived at a small building called _“Der Lesesaal”_.

“The Reader’s Hall?” Padmé asked.

“Just something I feel you’ll enjoy,” Anakin said as they walked in. They found themselves in a fairly packed room; patrons sat at their tables and sitting at the end of the room was a small stage with a podium.

Anakin led him and Padmé to an empty table, where they removed their coats. Padmé sighed when the warmth of the fireplace nearby hit her.

“What is this place?” Padmé asked.

“I found out about it yesterday,” Anakin replied. “You’ll see soon enough.”

Padmé was about to ask again when the patrons began applauding. A man walked to the podium and leaned into the microphone.

“Hallo, mein freunde,” he greeted. “Welcome to _Der Lesesaal_ , where tonight, we have something special for you. A reading from _And Quiet Flows the Don_ by Mikhail Aleksandrovich Sholokhov.”

Anakin smiled when he saw Padmé’s eyes brighten. She turned to him and smiled. “Sholokhov? I absolutely love his works.”

Anakin chuckled. “Well, you did mention to me how much you enjoyed reading.”

Padmé nodded and turned her attention back to the stage. A younger man walked out to the podium, a book in his hands. He set the book down and opened it before leaning into the microphone.

_“The Melekhov Farm was at the very end of the village. The gate of the cattle-yard opened northward towards the Don…”_

Anakin never thought in a million years that he’d sit down for a book reading. However, when he would make glances out of the corner of his eye to Padmé, who sat captivated and smiling as she hung onto every word the reader said, he began to think it wasn’t so bad after all.

A little over an hour later, the reader finished up the chapters he was reading and bowed as the patrons heaped applause onto him. Anakin saw Padmé excitedly clapping.

“Are you ready for our next stop?” Anakin asked.

Padmé turned and asked, “There’s more?”

Anakin nodded. “Of course there is.” He chuckled when Padmé’s smile grew and they left the hall. They put their jackets back on and headed outside. Anakin now led them a little further down the street until they stopped at a small restaurant.

“After you,” Anakin said as he held the door open. He allowed Padmé to walk passed and he followed. There were only a handful of people inside when the host walked over.

“Ah, Doctor Krieger, welcome,” he greeted. “If you would follow me. We have everything set up.”

Anakin smiled as he and Padmé followed the host through the restaurant and to the back. The host led them to a small private room and presented them with their table.

“I hope everything is to your liking,” the host said.

Anakin nodded as he pulled out Padmé’s chair and allowed her to sit. He removed his coat and draped it over his chair as he sat down. The host returned with a bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses.

“Your server will be along quickly,” he said before walking away.

Anakin smiled and turned to Padmé, who was smiling just as wide. “Going all out, wouldn’t you say?” she asked.

Shrugging, Anakin replied, “Oh, just you wait.”

…

Their dinner went smoothly. Their conversations, once about Anakin’s “work”, turned instead to him telling funny stories about his life and experiences in America. He was careful not to reveal _too_ much, but what was the harm in making Padmé laugh?

Anakin watched Padmé laugh as she took another sip of her wine. “I don’t think I’ve laughed this hard in my life.”

Smiling, he replied, “Well, I’ve often been told my humorous demeanor is my strong suit.”

Padmé smirked. “Oh, you have many other excellent qualities.” She sighed and said, “This was amazing, Anton.”

“Not done yet,” Anakin said. He looked passed Padmé and waved his hand.

Padmé turned around and saw a young woman enter, a violin in her hands. She smiled as she positioned the instrument and the bow and started playing. Padmé’s ears perked up when she heard the familiar tune.

“This is Dunayevsky,” she said. “‘Moonlight Waltz’.”

Anakin watched Padmé’s mesmerized expression with the violinist as she played, her eyes closing and lips turning into a wide smile as the song continued. A few minutes later, the violinist finished and the two clapped.

“Bravo!” Padmé exclaimed in happiness. The violinist smiled and bowed before turning to leave.

Anakin smiled. “Well, we’d best leave so we can get back before curfew sets in.”

Padmé’s face noticeably fell. “Oh, really?”

Anakin nodded. “Yes, but don’t worry. You never know what else the night may bring.” He saw Padmé nod and he sat up from his chair. He pulled out hers and she got up. They both threw on their coats once more and left their private room. Walking through the now deserted restaurant, they said goodbye to the staff before leaving.

Anakin and Padmé walked through the now less-crowded streets. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only half an hour until curfew.

“Tonight was wonderful, Anton,” Padmé said.

Anakin smiled. “It isn’t over just yet.”

She turned to him and asked, “What more could you possibly do?”

Anakin suddenly stopped and faced Padmé. He dug into his pocket and with the flick of his wrist, he presented Padmé with a single red rose. She gasped lightly as she took it.

“It’s beautiful,” she said.

“Well, that’s what Valentine’s Day is all about,” Anakin said.

Padmé looked down at her feet before turning back to Anakin. “Anton, you said the other day how this ‘Valentine’s Day’ was where good friends do things together.” She paused and said, “But, everything you’ve done feels like more than necessary for a good friend. So really, why did you bring me out tonight?”

Anakin stilled at Padmé’s words. _“I need to tell her,”_ he thought. He turned to her and took a deep breath.

“Padmé, when I first met you, I knew from the start that there was something different about you. I know we’ve only known each other for a couple of weeks, but I cannot help but feel this connection with you. I can see a passionate fire in your eyes that I have never seen in anyone else before.”

Anakin took Padmé’s hands in his. “I do not know how much longer I will be here, so I felt the need to convey how I felt about you now. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met; you’re caring, you’re compassionate, and you’re remarkable in every way.”

Padmé’s eyes had widened. “A-Anton,” she gasped. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

Anakin smiled. “You don’t have to say anything.”

They stood in silence for several moments, the only noise coming from the gentle wind blowing. Suddenly, both of their eyes closed as their faces slowly leaned in. Anakin rested his hand along Padmé’s cheek as their lips met.

Anakin felt a gentle warmth spread throughout his body. At that moment, he was no longer a CIA agent, he wasn’t on assignment in the heart of enemy territory; he was kissing the woman he had fallen for.

Suddenly, the warmth ceased and was replaced by cold. He opened his eyes and saw that Padmé had pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was a little labored.

“I-I’m sorry, Anton,” Padmé stammered. “I can’t.”

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Padmé shook her head. “This is all so much, so fast.”

“I don’t understand,” Anakin said as he stepped forward.

Padmé stepped back. “It…It isn’t your fault.” She trailed off and quickly said, “I have to go.”

Before he could stop her, Anakin watched as Padmé hurried down the street and out of sight. He checked his watch and saw he had ten minutes to get back to his apartment before curfew. With a defeated sigh, Anakin turned and walked back to the apartment, not know that he and Padmé had been standing in front of the Stasi Building.

* * *

Engel observed the scene from the window of his office. He watched as Skywalker walked down the sidewalk before going out of sight.

With a frown, Engel walked to his phone and began dialing. He placed the handset next to his ear and waited. The other end picked up and he said, “This is Wilhelm Engel, Ministry for State Security, German Democratic Republic. I need to speak to your superior.”

Engel waited for a moment before the line picked up again. _“This is Nikita Tarasov. Speak.”_

Smiling, Engel said, “Hallo, Herr Tarasov. It’s Engel. We’ve run into some… _problems_ with your agent. I need you down here to set the record straight.” He paused and smiled as the other man spoke.

 _“What kind of problems?”_ Tarasov asked.

“Nothing major,” Engel explained. “I obviously cannot command ‘The Fox’, but if she were to hear the orders from you, she’d comply.”

 _“‘The Fox’ does as she thinks will be of best value to the Motherland,”_ Tarasov said. _“However, I will humor you. I shall arrive early tomorrow.”_

Engel smiled. “ _Vielen Dank, Herr Tarasov_. I eagerly anticipate your arrival.” He hung up the phone, chuckling as he grabbed his coat and left his office.


	10. Prost!

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen.

Padmé’s thoughts were filled with what all Anakin had said to her last night. She always drew the attractions of all of the men she had spied on; all of them spoke empty words to her hoping to coax Padmé to their bed, and she wanted none of that.

However, Anakin’s words last night felt so _genuine_. She remembered how her cheeks burned and her heart seemed to beat faster as she saw the look in Anakin’s eyes and the words he said.

And then he kissed her. Padmé’s already sensitive nerves were set alight. She found herself leaning further into him, enjoying the feeling of his body so close to hers, the scent of whatever cologne he was wearing intoxicating.

Then, realization had hit her. She shouldn’t be doing this! She was a KGB agent and he was an American spy! Her oath of loyalty would never allow such things. She had a job to do, and she would see it through.

Padmé continued walking down the sidewalk towards the Stasi Building. She bundled her coat closer to her body as a gust of wind swept over. She turned the corner and headed inside, removing and handing her coat to a nearby guard. She walked up a couple of flights of stairs before she entered Engel’s office.

“Herr Engel, I-” Padmé stopped when she saw who was occupying the room.

Engel sat at his desk, his hands folded and a smile on his face. Sitting across from him was a man wearing a green overcoat. He turned around and warmly smiled at her.

“Padmé my dear,” Nikita greeted. “You’ve been missed at the Lubyanka.”

“Nikita?” Padmé asked. She walked forward and the two briefly embraced. “What are you doing here?”

Nikita smiled and said, “Herr Engel called me. He has been explaining the situation here.” He tutted and said, “An American spy in East Berlin. Herr Engel’s security is obviously lacking.”

Engel’s smirked disappeared briefly at Nikita’s not-so-veiled insult. He looked at Padmé and said, “And I mentioned to him how displeased I was with your apparent lack of progress.”

Nikita turned to Padmé and asked, “Is this true?”

Padmé slowly nodded. “Da, but only because I am trying to get information out of him to see if I can turn the tables on him. He doesn’t know that we found out.”

Nikita smirked. “Spoken like a true protégé.” He turned to Engel and said, “My friend, I do not see the problem.”

Engel frowned. “What?”

Chuckling, Nikita said, “Agent Amidala has been a loyal agent to the KGB for three years. I trust her judgment in the matter.”

“That is not the point,” Engel said. “She is operating within the jurisdiction of the GDR and my word is akin to law.”

Nikita chuckled again before looking Engel dead in the eye. “My friend, I believe that _you_ don’t understand. Soviet authority supersedes East German authority. You may file a complaint with the KGB if you so wish, but _my_ superiors aren’t to be taken so lightly.”

Engel’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth to try and retort but had nothing. He cleared his throat and said, “Very well. Agent Amidala may proceed as she sees fit.”

Padmé smiled. “I’m glad you understand, Herr Engel. Good day.” She and Nikita turned to leave the office. When they had some suitable distance from the door, they both laughed.

“The look on his face,” Padmé said through her laugher.

Nikita smiled. “So, I assume you have a plan in motion?”

Padmé stopped for a moment before she thought. Anakin may have surprised her last night with his confession, but now it was her turn to capitalize on it. She would use it to her advantage.

“I do,” she answered. “With the right timing, I’ll have him singing.”

Nikita chuckled. “I know my dear. You will do just fine.”

Smiling, Padmé walked down the hall and back to the main lobby. She retrieved her coat and headed outside to make her way to the research center. She entered the building and made her way to Anakin’s office. She knocked twice on the door.

“Come in,” Anakin’s voice replied.

Padmé entered the office and closed the door. Anakin looked up and smiled when he saw her.

“Ah, good morning, Padmé,” he greeted, his voice cheery. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Padmé rubbed her arm. “Yes. I’m sorry about last night.”

Anakin waved his hand. “No need to apologize. I know it was…unexpected, but that’s just how I’ve done things back home.”

“Really?” Padmé asked. “Have you been… _involved_ with anyone?”

Anakin nodded. “Yeah, but that’s nothing too interesting.”

Padmé smiled. “I’ve noticed that.”

“What?” Anakin asked.

Padmé approached and said, “I’ve told you so much about me,” she sat on Anakin’s desk and added, “but I hardly know anything about you.”

Anakin shook his head. “Nothing much really to say. You’d get bored.”

“I’m all ears,” Padmé said, repeating what Anakin said at their first dinner. She drummed her fingers along the desk and said, “Perhaps you can tell me more at drinks tonight. There’s a nice bar just down the street from here.”

Anakin smiled and nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you then.”

Padmé smirked and winked before hopping off the desk, making her way to the door. She opened it and walked out, already formulating a plan in her mind on how to get Anakin to talk.

* * *

Seven o’clock rolled around and Anakin was sitting alone at a small booth inside the rowdy _Wohnzimmer_. He sighed as his nerves overcame him.

“Okay Anakin, keep calm,” he said to himself. “You can talk to her. Just don’t reveal too much.”

The door opened at the far end and Padmé walked in. She smiled as she took her seat across from Anakin.

“Good evening, Anton,” she greeted.

“Padmé,” he replied. “You look lovely as usual.”

Padmé smiled. “Ever the charmer.” She leaned forward a little before asking, “So, what can I learn from the mysterious Anton Krieger?”

Anakin smirked and replied, “Oh, it will take a lot to get me talking.”

Padmé smiled before she raised her hand. _“Bier, mein Freund!”_ she exclaimed.

Suddenly, a man walked over with two massive stein mugs of beer. Anakin’s eyes widened and Padmé simply looked at it as if it was normal.

“Good God,” Anakin said as he looked at it.

“What?” Padmé asked. “Too much for you?” she added with a cocked eyebrow.

Anakin eyed her. “No, I just wasn’t expecting _this_.”

Padmé giggled. “Can you not handle your alcohol?”

Anakin turned to her and smirked. “If it’s a challenge you want, it’s a challenge you’ll get.”

“Oh, please,” Padmé said as she grabbed her mug. “You Americans don’t hold a candle to Russian competitiveness…or our livers of steel.”

“Accepted,” Anakin said with a glint in his eye. Their steins clinked.

…

_“Damn, he’s good.”_

Padmé lowered her fourth, or was it fifth, empty mug down onto the table and stared at Anakin. She had been given specialized training with the KGB on coaxing information out of targets by drinking; it had led to _lots_ of empty alcohol bottles and more hangovers, but eventually, Padmé was able to reach a point where she could outdrink just about all of the other agents and even Tarasov before passing out.

Anakin not have received similar training from the CIA, because he was starting to get a little drunk. He wasn’t fully gone, but he had visibly relaxed and was talking more.

Just what Padmé wanted.

Anakin chuckled as he looked around. “Damn, this would be the type of bar that my friends and I would love back home.”

“Oh really?” Padmé asked.

Anakin nodded. “Yeah. We’d head out after work to some local bars around Langley and spend hours there before we’d leave for the next one or get kicked out.” He tilted his head back and drank from his mug.

 _“Langley,”_ Padmé thought. She was getting close. “You sounded close.”

Anakin laughed as he was brought another mug. “Yeah, but recently we weren’t able to hang out as much. One of my friend’s, Torres, had to leave for something work-related.”

 _“Bingo,”_ Padmé thought. “Oh, what is it?”

Anakin took another drink. “He’s…he’s been posted somewhere. Somewhere horrible if you ask me.”

“Where?” Padmé asked, excitement in her voice.

Anakin slowly shook his head. “Nah, no. I shouldn’t. It’s…secret.”

Padmé sweetly smiled. “You can tell me, Anton. Don’t you trust me?”

Anakin nodded. “Of course I do, Padmé. But, he’s a good friend. I don’t want to get him in trouble.” He drank from his mug and chuckled. “I’ll bet my father would have loved it here.”

Padmé sighed. _“Great, now he’s off-topic.”_ She took a sip from her mug and deadpanned, “I’ll bet your father was a charmer like you.”

“I never knew my father.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. She looked up and saw Anakin with an almost sad look in his eyes.

“You…you didn’t?” she asked. “I thought you said he as a ‘tough, overbearing scientist’.”

Anakin shook his head. “No, that’s not true,” he replied. He took another long drink from his mug and sighed. “I was born August of ’41, then a little over three months later, the Japs bomb Pearl Harbor and my father enlists with the Army.”

Padmé leaned in and listened intently. “According to some Army records I found, he was a brave soldier who fought like Hell.” He sighed again and drifted off. “Then D-Day came; he never made it off the landing craft.” The two sat silently at their booth for a moment. Finally, Padmé spoke up.

“I never knew my father either,” she said.

Anakin looked at her. “Really?”

Padmé nodded. “He was killed during the Siege of Leningrad. He led his men in an attack to punch a hole through the German lines. He was quickly cut off and surrounded. His entire battlegroup was wiped out.”

Anakin reached his hand across and held Padmé’s. “I’ll bet he’d be proud of the woman you’ve become.”

Padmé smiled. “And I’ll bet yours would be too.”

The two sat in silence for a moment before Anakin asked, “Wait, what did you ask me about my friend?”

Padmé remembered. Anakin was now a little more vulnerable; she could pry out of him where his friend (a fellow CIA agent most likely) was. All she had to do was…

“No,” Padmé said. “It was nothing.”

Anakin smiled and the two continued drinking. They talked more and more, Padmé finding herself drifting off from her current goal given to her by Tarasov.

She never realized just how pleasant it was to talk to Anakin. He listened to her and he’d praised her for something she did in one particular story; then when he spoke, he talked so passionately (albeit, slightly inebriated), and Padmé found herself hooked onto his words.

Hours passed as the bar patrons slowly trickled out. Anakin had toned back his consumption, but Padmé picked up, and soon the pair were a laughing mess at their booth.

“No way!” Anakin exclaimed.

Padmé laughed. “The particular performance involved me catching one of my fellow dancers and gentle spinning her in the air. Well, the director didn’t convey that to me and I simply caught her and spun her as fast as I could. She and I both tumbled over the stage and into the orchestra pit.”

“You must’ve been grateful for her softening your fall,” Anakin commented.

Padmé smiled. “And I told her that, and she got madder.”

The two laughed again as they finished their steins; the table was practically covered in empty mugs.

“Letzter Aufruf!” the bartender yelled.

Anakin had been to enough bars to know that was the universal “Last Call”. “Well, we’d best head out. I wouldn’t be surprised if all of East Berlin put out signs barring us from the businesses.”

Padmé laughed as she and Anakin stumbled out of the booth. They fumbled with their coats as they headed out of the bar and onto the streets.

“Wait, where is it you live?” Anakin asked.

“Just a couple blocks down,” Padmé replied. “I’ll walk down.”

Anakin shook his head. “No. I’ll walk with you.”

Padmé laughed. “You mean you’ll stagger with me. Alright then, let’s hope we’ll both stay on our feet.”

Anakin smiled as he and Padmé walked down the sidewalk, laughing lightly when they’d stumble a little. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes, they arrived outside Padmé’s apartment.

“There,” Anakin said. “Sound and safe.”

Padmé giggled again. “My hero,” she said. She looked down and said, “Tonight was fun, Anton. I really enjoy talking with you.”

“I do too,” Anakin replied. “I’ve never talked about my father before. It was nice to get that off my chest.”

Padmé nodded as she looked back into Anakin’s eyes. Once again, she could see the softness in his gaze; then of course there was his handsome face, his lightly chapped lips…

“Well, goodnight, Padmé,” Anakin said before he turned to leave.

Padmé suddenly reached out and grabbed Anakin’s necktie. She wrapped her hand around it and drew him in for a kiss. His eyes widened briefly before his hands rested along her cheek. That familiar feeling from last night returned.

Slowly, Padmé pulled away, her cheeks flushed. “Goodnight…” she said before she headed inside. She stood at the closed door, listening as Anakin walked away and back down the sidewalk. She smiled.

“…Anakin.”


	11. Elimination?

_March 1 st, 1963_

Padmé and Anakin continued to see each other for the next couple of weeks. At the start of their times together, Padmé would try and coax information out of Anakin. But as the days went on, she found herself instead asking more about his life in America.

Padmé was intrigued by all of it. Her childhood in Russia was difficult; with her father and brother dead and mother constantly sick, she had to take care of nearly everything around the home. Then when she joined the KGB, her life became structured, tedious… _dull_.

But when Anakin talked about America, it sounded so _vibrant_. The sights, the music, the movies, and everything in-between were a far cry from what she had experienced in Russia.

Padmé was walking down the sidewalks of East Berlin. The cold winter was starting to leave, bringing milder weather that didn’t require her large fur coat. However, there was still a chill in the air and she elected to wear one of her sweaters.

Padmé entered the Stasi Building and walked up towards Engel’s office. She greeted the guards and other Stasi agents before reaching Engel’s door. Not bothering to knock, she grabbed the handle and opened it.

Inside, she found Engel sitting at his desk and Nikita sitting opposite of him. Padmé was about to make a small retort at Engel when she noticed his smirk. She looked to Nikita and saw a neutral expression on his face.

“Padmé,” he greeted. “There you are.”

“Were you expecting me?” she asked.

Nikita nodded. “Indeed.” He turned briefly to Engel and said, “Herr Engel and I have been discussing the situation with our CIA friend.”

Padmé looked at them and asked, “What do you mean?”

Nikita sighed. “Herr Engel has once more complained that enough isn’t being done, and at this point, I agree.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. “Nikita, you cannot be serious. I do things _my way_. He may not understand it, but I am gathering vital information from-”

“Padmé,” Nikita interrupted. He drummed his fingers together and said, “Engel and I think that the situation must be dealt with. Immediately.”

Padmé looked at him confused. “What do you mean?”

Nikita straightened up. “Padmé, it has been decided that to preserve the national security of the GDR, and Soviet state secrets, Agent Skywalker must be eliminated.”

Padmé’s eyes widened again. “What?!” She turned her attention to Engel, who continued to smirk. “How dare you interfere with my work, _sobaka!_ ”

Engel’s smirk grew. “Me? _I_ had nothing to do with this, my dear. Herr Tarasov was the one who okayed it.”

Padmé looked back to Nikita. “Nikita, I can get more information out of him. Just a little longer and I’ll-”

“It has been nearly a month since Agent Skywalker has been discovered to be a CIA agent,” Nikita interrupted. “And thus far, despite your efforts, that is all we know. He is more trouble than a convenience. He must be dealt with.”

Padmé shook her head. “I still believe he’s more valuable alive.”

“Valuable to us, or you?” Engel asked.

Padmé glared at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Engel has shared with me just how close you two have gotten,” Nikita said. “Almost _too_ close. I am concerned that your feelings about Skywalker clouded have your judgment.”

Padmé stilled for a moment. “N-No, of course not,” she said quickly. “He and I have nothing.”

Nikita nodded. “Good. Then there will be no problems with you killing him.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. “Nikita, I just feel that I-”

“Agent Amidala,” Nikita said, his voice no longer gentle but authoritative. “You swore an oath of loyalty to the Party and the Motherland. This is your duty to Russia. Remember all that she has given you.”

Padmé went quiet as she thought of her life before joining the KGB. When her mother and sister both died, Nikita had taken her under her wing, bringing her along to Party gatherings and introducing her to officials to help her kickstart her training.

Padmé sighed. “I remember my oaths, Nikita.” She fixed a steely glare at him and said, “Very well. It shall be done.”

Nikita smiled and his usual gentle voice returned. “Good.”

Engel smirked. “I will see him later and tell him that he can take the rest of the day. Do it in his apartment, dispose of the body, and bring us back all of the files he stole.”

Padmé nodded and turned to leave the office. Once the door shut, she let out a sigh; a heavy feeling settled in her chest. However, she ignored it; she had to return to her apartment.

She had a few things to prepare.

* * *

Anakin returned to his office at the research center, a couple of more documents in his hands. He smiled to himself; with all that he had gathered, he was thinking that he might be able to leave. Surely what he had gathered would be enough.

There was a knock at the door and Anakin quickly shoved the items into the hidden compartment of his briefcase. “Come in,” he said.

The door opened and Engel walked in. He smiled and greeted, “Good afternoon, Doctor Krieger.”

Anakin smiled. “To you as well, Herr Engel. What can I do for you?”

Chuckling, Engel said, “Mein Freund, I simply wish to thank you once more for all of the loyalty and dedication you have shown here. I’ve phoned Moscow and they will be here to collect and bring you to the Kremlin.”

Anakin’s eyes flashed briefly. “Really? I was not expecting this. Unfortunately, my documents have been delayed. I fear that my associate might have been found out.”

Engel waved his hand. “No need to worry. The Russians will be more than accommodating with you.”

Anakin nodded. “So when are they coming?”

“Tomorrow around noon,” Engel answered. “That’s why I’m sending you back to your apartment so you may pack whatever you need.”

Anakin smiled. _“Perfect,”_ he thought. “Well, I guess I’d best be off.” He crossed the room and shook Engel’s hand. “Goodbye, Wilhelm. It was a pleasure meeting you.” He let go of his hand and walked out, leaving a smirking Engel behind.

“An honor to meet you as well, Skywalker.”

* * *

The sky was darkening as Padmé walked down the sidewalk towards Anakin’s apartment. Her mind was cleared of any thoughts of hesitation. Her hand grazed over the Makarov pistol concealed in her pant leg.

She had a job to do, and she’d see it done.

Padmé arrived at Anakin’s apartment. She walked inside and headed up the stairs before reaching his door. She knocked twice and listened; she could hear something rustling behind the door before footsteps and then the door opening.

Padmé froze. Anakin was standing at the doorway wearing his same black pants and white button shirt, though a few of those buttons were undone. His hair was untidy as usual and he smiled when he saw her.

“Padmé,” he greeted. “What brings you here?”

Padmé tried to form words, but she couldn’t. Her task was now becoming a blur in her mind. She cleared her throat and said, “Good evening, Anton. I-I just heard from Engel that you would be heading back tomorrow and…”

“You just wanted to spend one last night with me?” he asked. Anakin chuckled and stepped back. “Come on in.”

Padmé nodded and stepped past. She looked and noticed Anakin’s suitcase packed next to the door. On the coffee table was the briefcase containing all of the intel that he had stolen.

“Would you care for a drink?” Anakin asked.

Chuckling, Padmé replied, “What kind of Russian would I be to refuse such an offer?”

Anakin laughed as he walked to the kitchen to grab the vodka bottle and two glasses. He poured them drinks before they both sat on the couch.

“So, you leave for Russia tomorrow?” Padmé asked.

Anakin took a sip of his drink. “Yes. A little bittersweet. I enjoyed my time.”

Padmé cocked an eyebrow. “Here in East Berlin or with me?”

Anakin turned to Padmé and smirked. “You, obviously.” He swirled his drink a little and said, “I guess this is our last night we’ll see each other.”

Padmé nodded as she sipped her drink. “Indeed.”

Anakin smirked. “Well, maybe I can catch you somewhere in Moscow.”

“Maybe,” Padmé replied.

Anakin set his drink down and asked, “Are you alright?”

“What do you mean?” Padmé replied.

Anakin shrugged. “You just seem, I don’t know, out of it.”

Padmé shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” She smirked as she set down her drink. “Well, if this is our last night seeing each other…” She scooted closer to him until their legs were touching. “…why don’t we make it memorable?”

Anakin’s eyes widened and he smiled as Padmé leaned up and kissed him. They remained unmoving for a few moments before Anakin’s hands instinctively reached for Padmé’s hips. She stalled them and pulled away.

“Not just yet,” she said. “I’ll be right back.”

Anakin chuckled as Padmé pulled away and headed to the bathroom. She shut the door and sighed.

 _“What a shame,”_ she said to herself as she reached down and withdrew her Makarov. She attached the suppressor to it and waited a moment before heading out.

…

Anakin chuckled as he watched Padmé walk out of the living room and into the bathroom. He quickly finished off his drink and set the glass down. He checked his breath to make sure it wasn’t bad and combed his hand through his hair.

His ears perked up when he heard the bathroom door open. He smiled and relaxed, looking down at his glass as Padmé walked up behind him, a neutral expression on her face, a gun in her hand…

Wait? WHAT?!

In a flash, Anakin moved to the side and reached behind him, grabbing Padmé’s wrist. She shouted and fired a shot, hitting the table. With a yell, Anakin pulled her over the couch and threw her on the table. It broke with a mighty crash, Padmé in the middle of the debris.

Padmé yelled as she kicked her foot into Anakin’s stomach. He groaned in pain as she got to her feet. She raised the gun once more and Anakin punched her wrist, sending the shot into the couch before he kicked the gun from her hand.

The two exchanged blows with each other, and both were easily able to block each other. However, Padmé was able to get the upper hand and with a surprising amount of strength, she threw Anakin onto the floor. Winded, Anakin looked up as Padmé pointed her recovered pistol at him.

 _“Nichego lichnogo,”_ she said.

Anakin kicked his foot up again, causing Padmé to miss his head by inches. He got to his feet and the two struggled with the gun once more. Finally, Padmé pushed Anakin harshly against the wall and pressed the pistol to his stomach. Padmé pulled the trigger.

_CLICK_

_CLICK_

_CLICK_

Padmé’s eyes widened in confusion. She looked down at her pistol and saw the slide was open.

“Looking for this?” Anakin asked as he held up the magazine to her pistol.

“How-?” she asked before Anakin grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pressing her into the wall. He grabbed the gun from Padmé and examined it.

“Makarov 9mm, standard-issue sidearm of Soviet military and police,” he said. He reloaded and pressed the gun into Padmé harshly and asked, “So, which one are you?”

 _“Neither, American!”_ Padmé hissed. Her sweet, loving voice was gone, replaced by one that sounded _pissed_.

“What the Hell?” Anakin asked. “Why try and kill me?”

Padmé laughed. “You probably already know the answer, _Anton_. Or should I just call you ‘Skywalker’?”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”

“The first time I came over,” Padmé answered. “You left your briefcase out in the open. Sloppy; the CIA must be getting desperate.”

Anakin growled. _“Who are you working for?!”_

Padmé chuckled. “Committee for State Security,” she answered.

“KGB,” Anakin said with a huff. “Well, I’ll just have to tie you up and leave you here for your handlers to find while I leave.”

Padmé smirked before she elbowed Anakin and forced him into the wall. She twisted his arm, causing him to growl in pain and drop the gun. “Good luck leaving without _this_.” Anakin looked and saw Padmé holding his passport; the fake one that allowed him to leave East Berlin.

 _“You bitch!”_ Anakin hissed.

Padmé giggled. “Aw, and we were getting so close, my dear Anakin.”

Anakin was about to retort when he heard a knock at the door. He looked to Padmé who merely grinned. “Go on,” she said as she pressed the gun into Anakin’s side. “Answer it.”

Anakin gritted his teeth as he headed to the door, the gun still pointed at his side. He opened it enough for his face to peak out. Standing on the other side was an older man.

“Guten Abend,” Anakin said. “What can I help you with?”

The man looked at Anakin with an annoyed expression. “Sir, it is late. My kids are asleep and the wife and I are trying to enjoy some quiet.”

Anakin was about to answer when Padmé pushed to his side. “Oh, we’re so sorry, sir. My dear Anton gets quite frisky when we’re together.” Anakin knew he couldn’t deny anything when he felt the gun’s barrel pressed into his side.

The old man sighed. “Could you at least keep the noise to a minimum?”

Padmé smiled sweetly. “We will, sir. Have a good night.” She shut the door and directed Anakin to the couch. He sat down as Padmé remained standing.

“So what?” he asked. “You just going to kill me now?”

Padmé giggled. “Oh no, my dear Anakin. It is not that simple.”

“Why not?” Anakin questioned. “You had me around your finger. You could’ve done it anytime.”

Again, Padmé laughed. “Because you intrigue me, Anakin. You are the first actual American I’ve ever met.” She paced around the room and said, “I’ve lived all of my life within the confines of the Soviet Union. I’ve never experienced life West of the Iron Curtain.”

Stopping, Padmé smiled and continued. “Which is why you are going to be my escort to West Berlin. I wish to know what life truly is like beyond that Wall.”

Anakin glared at her. “And why would I do that?”

Padmé giggled. “Because I have the gun and all of your papers. With me, you won’t need them to get passed the _Grenztruppen_.” She stopped and asked, “So, what do you say?”

Anakin thought for a moment; he was angry. For the first time in his career as an agent, he had been outsmarted. Now, he had little choice but to listen.

“Fine,” he said in a low voice.

“Good,” she said with a smile. She grabbed Anakin’s briefcase and said, “Oh, and by the way, you aren’t to leave this apartment unless I say.”

“And why is that?” Anakin asked.

Padmé smirked. “Because Herr Engel and my handler will believe you dead when I return these items to the research building.” She saw his troubled look and said, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure no one bothers you here.” She opened the door and smiled. _“Proshchay, moy dorogoy,”_ she said before closing the door.

Anakin huffed as he walked to the kitchen, grabbing the entire bottle of vodka. He couldn’t believe it; in the blink of an eye, his entire mission just got flipped upside down.

All he could do now was wait and see what the next day would bring.


	12. A Day in West Berlin

_March 2 nd, 1963_

Padmé smiled as Engel and Nikita laughed. The two men were looking through all of the papers she had brought back from Anakin’s apartment. Nikita smiled as he looked at her.

“Excellent work, Padmé,” he praised.

Engel smirked. “I guess I was wrong about you, my dear,” he commented.

Padmé chuckled. “I told you not to question me. I would have gotten around to killing him.”

“I know, my dear,” Nikita said. “But we had to be sure.”

“How did you do it?” Engel asked.

Chuckling, Padmé lied, “Simple. I went over to his apartment, I cooked dinner, and when he wasn’t looking, poisoned his food. He was dead before he could tell me how good it was.”

“What about his body?” Nikita asked.

Padmé waved her hand. “I had some nearby guards take and dispose of it.” She took a drag of her cigarette and said, “Don’t worry about sending ‘clean-up’, I already swept through. It is as if he was never there.”

Nikita laughed. “Good work, my dear. Enjoy the rest of your time here. We’ll depart for Moscow at week’s end.” He and Padmé stood and he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Padmé.”

Padmé smiled and exited the office, making her way out of the building. She walked down the street towards Anakin’s apartment. Taking out the key, she unlocked and opened the door.

Padmé smirked when she saw Anakin lying on his back on the couch. He looked up at her and groaned before tilting his head back.

“Good morning to you too,” she said with a giggle.

Anakin sighed as he stood up. “So what am I doing?”

Padmé giggled. “You are going to be my escort to West Berlin,” Padmé explained.

“And why exactly do you want me?” Anakin asked.

“I figured you’d like some time out of here,” she explained. She withdrew Anakin’s papers and said, “Besides, you can’t go anywhere since I still have your papers.”

Padmé suppressed a laugh as she heard Anakin groan before leaving. They exited the apartment, Padmé keeping an eye out for any Stasi that may have followed her. The pair walked through the streets and towards the checkpoint. East German Grenztruppen stood on watch. As they approached, one of the guards held up his hand.

“Halt.”

Padmé smiled as she and Anakin stopped before the guard. _“Papiere, bitte,”_ the guard said as he outstretched his hand.

Padmé reached into her pocket and said, “This will suffice.” Anakin looked and saw that he showed her KGB ID badge. The guard’s eyes widened before saying, _“Entschuldigung fräulein.”_ He looked to Anakin and asked, _“Wer ist er?”_

“My assistant,” Padmé replied. Anakin had to suppress an eye roll.

 _“Verstanden,”_ the guard said. He stepped aside and added, _“Bitte fahre fort.”_

Padmé smiled again before she and Anakin walked passed the guards and to the train that would take them to West Berlin. Purchasing their tickets, they found their seats and sat down.

“Don’t expect me to answer to ‘assistant’,” Anakin said.

Padmé smiled. “Never,” she replied sarcastically.

A few minutes later the train departed, leaving East Berlin. The Wall’s oppressive design could be seen by all of the passengers. Finally, the train reached the other station; they were now in West Berlin.

Padmé smiled as she and Anakin departed the train and exited the station. Again, they found themselves at another checkpoint, this time West German border guards checked papers. He waved for Padmé and Anakin and they approached.

 _“Papiere bitte,”_ he said.

Padmé reached into her other pocket and presented a plain passport for herself and Anakin’s cover passport. The guard examined it and nodded before handing them back. _“Papiere sind gut. Fortsetzen.”_

Padmé smirked as she retrieved the papers. She and Anakin walked passed the guard and continued through the checkpoint. They walked along the sidewalks, where Padmé already began to notice a massive difference between East and West Berlin.

First, there were _a lot_ more people walking the streets. Padmé took notice of the vibrant colors of clothes they wore; people talked cheerfully and laughed together. Looking around, Padmé also noticed the complete absence of armed guards patrolling. There were a few policemen, but nothing else.

Anakin chuckled. “You seem shocked.”

Padmé collected herself. “Everyone’s so…lively,” she said. She could see some demonstrators near the checkpoint, protesting East German and Soviet rule.

Padmé looked to them indignantly. “Ungrateful. We freed them from the grip of the Nazis.”

Anakin chuckled. “Maybe they don’t like living with an iron hand gripped around them.

Padmé shook her head as they continued through the streets of West Berlin. All around her, she saw smiling faces; she’d meet some of the gazes and the people would happily smile and wave at her. She would weakly wave back. Back home, she would mostly walk in her usual KGB attire and people would either nod in respect or turn in fear.

Padmé and Anakin walked through the open space, and she noticed him suddenly overcome with shock. She looked out to the space; she saw the streets have names like “Lincoln” and “Washington”. A group of youths were sitting on the steps to an apartment listening to the same music Padmé heard at the bunker club. Then, a plethora of smells hit Padmé’s nose; they all smelled _wonderful_.

The pair continued along before Anakin stopped a man walking passed. “What is this place?” he asked.

The man smiled. “My dear friend, welcome to the American Sector of West Berlin,” he said. “Some of the people here call it _Kleines Amerika_. Hell, the only other place more American than this place is America itself.”

Padmé looked around curiously at the location before smiling. Thank you,” he said. He turned to Padmé and said, “You did want to see what the West was like.”

Padmé’s hand was suddenly taken by Anakin’s and he guided them through the area. Anakin smiled when his eyes fell on a small American-themed diner. They walked in and Padmé was taken aback by it; music played loudly as customers talked and laughed at their tables, enjoying their food and each other’s time.

The two walked to the bar and sat down. She maintained her dumbstruck expression, which made Anakin laugh again.

“They not have diners in the Red Square?” he asked.

Padmé shook her head. “This place is so…bright,” she thought. “And clean.” She looked up and saw a man wearing an apron approach, a large jolly smile on his face.

“What can I get you?” he asked.

Anakin smirked. “Whatever the lady gets.”

Padmé faltered and looked at the menu behind him. “What is a…milkshake?”

The cook smiled and asked, “Chocolate, strawberry, or vanilla?

Padmé’s brow furrowed. “Uh…Chocolate.”

The cook grinned again and walked away. Anakin nodded and smiled. “Good choice.”

Padmé turned to observe the dinner once more. Suddenly, she heard the sound of glass clinking and she looked. Her eyes widened when they fell upon a tall glass filled with what appeared to Padmé as chocolate milk. She then looked up at the small mountain of whipped cream and a single cherry on top. Slowly, she placed her lips on the straw.

Padmé sighed in happiness as the chocolate taste hit her tongue. She had never tasted anything so splendid, so sweet, and so _amazing_. She quickly and eagerly drank from her glass.

 _Too_ quickly.

Padmé groaned when she felt a numbing soreness in her forehead. She clapped her hand over it. But despite that, she continued to enjoy her milkshake.

Anakin laughed in his seat. “Brain freeze.”

Padmé groaned. “I’ve walked through near negative temperatures in Siberia, but my God this was cold.”

Anakin chuckled again, which Padmé responded to by slapping him.

* * *

After their milkshakes in the diner, Anakin and Padmé walked along the sidewalks, observing the vibrant scene around her. Anakin would look on with almost child-like glee at the things he saw; street performers, artists painting the walls of buildings, young children playing in the streets. It was like he was back home.

His and Padmé’s day in West Berlin continued delightfully. They walked through the park, where he joined a group of young German men playing a game of American Football. He could hear Padmé laugh as she saw him get tackled.

Padmé also stopped at another area of the park and sat with a group of young women who were listening to an older woman reading. Anakin could see how mesmerized she was not only with the woman reading but by the clothes of the women around her.

Evening eventually had fallen and they exited the restaurant where she had been eating. Anakin saw Padmé smile when she saw that the nightlife in West Berlin was a far cry from East. It was nearly ten and there weren’t any patrols around, just police ensuring a somewhat calm atmosphere.

Anakin could tell that she was overwhelmed. She probably never in her life experienced anything like this. Her life in Russia was likely dull, boring; her only excitement came whenever she was on assignment. Here, she wasn’t an agent of the KGB, she was just Padmé Amidala.

Eventually, Anakin and Padmé walked through the streets and entered the train station. They showed their tickets and boarded, finding themselves seats. They both sat back and a few minutes later, the train moved, taking them back over into East Berlin. Padmé looked out her window and saw the lights of the Wall’s guard towers searching all over.

They made it to the East German checkpoint, where Padmé showed the guards her badge and ushered Anakin passed. They made it back to Anakin’s apartment and entered.

“So,” Anakin said as he sat down and smiled. “Was that everything you expected?”

Padmé smiled. “Words escape me. I’ve never seen anything like that.”

Anakin folded his hands together and leaned back in his chair. “I guess that proves how the West is better.”

Padmé scoffed. “Oh, please. Despite my enjoyment, I have been taught quite a lot about your society. Yes, it’s golden and glittering on the outside, but on the inside, it is rotten to the core.”

Anakin’s face fell. “Clearly you’ve been led astray by your superiors.”

Padmé shook her head. “No. We are the superior ideal. We-”

She was suddenly interrupted by the sound of an alarm. Padmé’s brow furrowed in confusion as she walked to the window, Anakin right behind her. They opened the curtains and looked outside…right to the Wall.

One of the guard tower’s lights frantically searched all over before stopping. Two young men appeared in the bright light; the second they were revealed they ran as fast as they could for the other side of the Wall.

Padmé looked to the tower and saw several Grenztruppen lining up, their rifles drawn. Padmé’s eyes widened as they aimed.

 _“Oh my God,”_ Anakin said quietly.

Padmé gasped when the sound of gunfire broke the quiet night. She looked down and saw the two men get gunned down about halfway across the ‘death strip’. Her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth in shock. The alarm faded out, replaced by the menacing laughter of the guards.

Anakin scoffed. “What was that you were saying?” he asked. “ _‘Superior’?”_

Padmé stood alone at the window as Anakin left and headed for his bedroom, the shock by what she just saw rooting her to the spot.


	13. Goryachaya strast'

Padmé hardly slept that night. She had returned to her apartment and smoked a cigarette slowly as she observed the quiet streets of East Berlin. It wasn’t like West Berlin, where people rowdily enjoyed themselves into the late hours of the night. Here, it was dead quiet.

For most of the night, her thoughts were filled with all matter of conflicting things; her experience in West Berlin had been a real eye-opener. She got to truly see a small but substantial glimpse of what the West was like. It wasn’t anything like Nikita and others had told her.

Would he lie to her? Nikita had practically raised her. He was like a father to her, like the one she never knew. He taught her everything; every skill she mastered, every language learned, everything was thanks to him.

Padmé was no stranger to death. Just about all of her assignments involved her killing someone. But seeing those East German civilians gunned down like that? Padmé had never seen anything like that before.

It was morning and Padmé was walking towards the Stasi Building. This time, however, she paid closer attention to her surroundings. She noticed more guard patrols on the streets, as well as them harassing civilians for their papers. She flinched when she heard shouts.

Padmé entered the Stasi Building and headed for Engel’s office. She opened the door, finding Engel and Nikita talking to one another. Nikita looked at her and smiled.

“Padmé, my dear,” he greeted. He noticed her expression and asked, “Is something wrong?”

Padmé sighed. “It’s nothing, Nikita.”

Nikita gave her a look. “Padmé, you can lie to foreign agents, but not me.”

Padmé relented and said, “It’s about something I had seen last night.” She walked towards them and said, “I was doing a final sweep of Skywalker’s apartment, looking for anything I might have missed when I heard an alarm sound off. I looked outside and saw two young men running through ‘no man’s land’ of the Wall. I then observed the men gunned down by the Grenztruppen.”

Engel and Nikita exchanged looks. Speaking first, Engel asked, “Okay. And?”

Padmé fixed him with a glare. “My only question is why?”

Engel chuckled. “You cannot be serious? The whole point of the Wall is to protect our population from the Western Fascists conspiring against us, and to keep any dissenters from escaping.”

“Dissenters?” Padmé asked incredulously. “Really? They seemed like they were men barely older than me.”

“How do you know?” Engel asked. “Did you go out and ask them? Did they gasp their last breaths telling you?”

Padmé stepped towards Engel with fury in her eyes. Nikita quickly stood and stepped in front of Padmé. “My dear, calm yourself. Here, come with me.”

Padmé curtly nodded before fixing Engel with a glare. She followed Nikita out of the office and they stood in the hall.

“Padmé, I know you don’t exactly like Herr Engel, but he does have a point,” Nikita said.

“Point?” Padmé asked. “So our immediate response is to just shoot defenseless civilians?”

Nikita sighed. “And how do you know they were civilians? They could easily have been foreign agents or criminals or even terrorists, threatening the peace that the GDR maintains in East Berlin.”

“What peace?” Padmé asked. “I’ve begun to notice the guards acting cruelly to civilians going about their days. Not just here, but all over areas of Soviet influence.”

Nikita looked at her suspiciously. “Where is this coming from?”

“Simple observation,” Padmé answered. “Look past what everyone else sees and you’ll find the truth. You taught me that.”

Nikita sighed. “Padmé, I know it seems harsh, but we are doing it for the betterment of the people. Yes, I admit, the hand is firm, but it guides us.” He sneered and said, “The West seeks to destroy all that we have built, fought for, and died for. Everything your father died for.”

Padmé relaxed upon hearing her father mentioned. “It’s just that-”

“Padmé,” Nikita said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “You are a strong, capable woman. Fiercely loyal to the motherland, and me. Those who are loyal shall prosper under the Soviet Union.”

Padmé sighed. “You’re…you’re right. I guess it was just a real shocking watching it happen.”

Nikita nodded. “I understand, my dear. Go back to your apartment, get some rest.”

Nodding, Padmé headed back down the hall and left the Stasi Building. She returned to her apartment, where she slept for a little while before awaking better rested and rejuvenated. She then tried finding something to do around her apartment; listening to the GDR broadcasts on the radio, watching TV (shows selected by the State), reading one of her books; nothing was doing it.

Padmé groaned as she set her book down. “Dammit,” she sighed. She couldn’t pinpoint it, but there was a bug in her mind that wouldn’t go away. She needed something better to do, something exciting.

Like music

 _Real_ music

Then Padmé remembered it. Der Felsenbunker played the Western music she had grown fond of. Sure, listening to it was akin to treason, but she had to satiate her mind and hear something that wasn’t bland or boring.

“Maybe Anakin would come too,” she said. Smiling, she went to change into her more casual clothes. Hopefully, someone would be playing tonight.

* * *

_“I have to get out of here.”_

Anakin paced in his apartment, ideas swimming in his head on how he could get out of East Berlin. Without his papers, he couldn’t make it passed the checkpoints. He was resourceful, a trait that got him out of many sticky situations, but right now, he was utterly trapped.

Padmé was still on good terms with him, but he was still wary of her. He didn’t tell her, but the reason he agreed to be her escort to West Berlin (other than being sold out) was to try and show Padmé that the Soviets have been lying to her. But alas, even after last night it seemed she still held those beliefs firmly.

Anakin was shaken from these thoughts when he heard the door begin to unlock. He knew immediately who it was and so when he heard the door open he turned around and saw Padmé entering the apartment.

“Hello, Anakin,” she greeted.

Anakin nodded. “Padmé,” he replied. “What brings you here?”

Padmé smirked. “I was incredibly bored at my apartment and thought of ways to remedy that. Then, I remembered that bunker club you took me to.”

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. “And why should I risk my life stepping outside when East German authorities think I’m dead?”

Padmé smirked. “Because I still have these,” she said as she held up Anakin’s papers.

Anakin’s eyes widened briefly. _“There’s my ticket out,”_ he thought. He smiled in his head and thought, _“If I can catch her off guard, then I can get them back and get out.”_

Anakin smiled. “Very well, Padmé. I’ll risk my skin just for you.”

Padmé giggled. “Such a gentleman.”

Anakin chuckled as he followed Padmé out the door. They exited the apartment, checking around for any signs of guards or Stasi. Once they were in the clear, they made their way down the sidewalk towards the alley.

Ten minutes later, they made it to the familiar staircase. They descended and Anakin knocked twice then thrice. The door opened and the man behind the door opened it slowly before gesturing the two inside.

“Welcome back, my friends,” he greeted. “No one’s playing tonight, but it’s still a good time.”

Anakin and Padmé nodded before heading down the long hall. Already Anakin could hear the loud music playing. He and Padmé reached the venue, where the music could be heard playing loudly over the speakers. People danced, drank, and laughed all around.

Anakin smiled. “Would you care for a drink?”

Padmé nodded. “Who would I be to refuse?”

Anakin chuckled and left for the bar. As he ordered their drinks, he began formulating a plan in his head with how to get his papers back. Coming up with a rough idea of what he’d do, Anakin took the drinks and headed back to Padmé. The next song began–this one far more upbeat–and his eyes widened when he saw Padmé pull the tie from her hair and shook her head, letting her red mane flow freely.

“Dammit,” Anakin thought. “This is going to be tough.”

* * *

Padmé laughed as she and Anakin collapsed into a couple of chairs at the far side of the room. They both had been dancing for what felt like hours, and all of it was supplemented by drinks from either Anakin or other patrons. She was still coherent though; she’d been trained well.

Padmé looked over at Anakin and laughed when she saw him breathing deeply. “What? Too much for you? I would have thought the CIA would better train you for extraneous situations.”

Chuckling, Anakin replied, “I’ve been trained to infiltrate some of the most secure places on the planet, to potentially be a one-man-army against hundreds, and to deny the enemy any information of ever captured.”

Padmé smirked. “You’re only saying that because you can’t keep up.”

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. “Really?” He stood up and extended his hand. “Come on, then, _Red_. Show me what you got.”

Grinning, Padmé finished off her drink and took Anakin’s hand. They walked into the middle of the dancefloor. The other patrons cheered and cleared off, giving Anakin and Padmé the floor.

The next song started and Anakin smirked as he snapped his fingers to the beat. He took a few steps forward, kicking his legs up and whipping his arms across. He then spun a three-sixty before doing a backflip; the crowd cheered as he landed on his feet.

Padmé smirked as she slowly tapped her foot. Then, she sauntered towards Anakin, shaking her hips to the beat. She then spun, placing her back against Anakin’s front. He hand slipped up and her fingers wrapped around his tie. She pulled his head level with hers; Anakin was overwhelmed by the scent of Padmé’s perfume.

Padmé pulled Anakin along, and he had no choice but to follow. She whipped him around before yanking a nearby chair onto the floor. She gently pushed him onto the chair; Anakin barely had time to register what happened when Padmé was suddenly straddling his lap.

Padmé chuckled as she whipped her hair out of her face. She stared at Anakin with fire in her eyes before she gripped her legs around the chair and with the grace of a ballet dancer, slowly tilted her body back, her head almost touching the ground. She titled her head up and smirked at the dumbfounded expression on Anakin’s face.

Suddenly, the far door burst open and the man at the front door appeared. “Clear out! Stasi are on their way!”

Padmé suddenly dropped to the ground when Anakin stood up from the chair. He helped Padmé to her feet and they rushed to one of the many “Emergency Exits” that were dotted around the venue. They followed several other patrons out the door and up another set of stairs. They made it outside and hurried into an adjacent alleyway.

Padmé giggled. “Aww, the Stasi are some real buzzkills.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Come on, we, or at least I, need to get back to the apartment.”

Padmé grinned as Anakin led them through the alleys. They could hear the Stasi break through the main door to the bunker in the next alley. The two carefully watched out for any other Stasi or street patrols. With the slower approach, it took them fifteen minutes to reach the apartment.

Padmé laughed as she and Anakin entered his apartment. “Nothing like escaping some goons to give us a nice thrill.”

Anakin nodded as he watched Padmé walk to the curtains to close them. His eyes widened when he saw his papers in Padmé’s back pocket.

“Yeah,” Anakin said as he slowly approached her. “But you could have easily talked your way out of it.”

Padmé giggled. “I _am_ persuasive, but it would look quite inappropriate if someone like me was caught there. I could only imagine my punishment.”

“Oh, it’d be terrible,” Anakin said, his hand stretching towards the papers.

Padmé giggled again. “You really need to work on your distracting small talk.”

Anakin’s brow furrowed but his eyes widened when Padmé spun and smacked his hand away. She swung her hand to strike him but he blocked it.

“You are so predictable,” Padmé said.

Anakin growled as he pulled Padmé’s arm and pinned it behind her back before pinning her against the wall.

Padmé chuckled again. “Oh, seems I’ve hit a nerve.”

Anakin yelled again when Padmé kicked her leg up and turned around. Both agents gripped their hands around each other’s necks; their eyes stared daggers at each other, daring to make the next move.

Anakin suddenly realized just how close to Padmé he was. The intoxicating perfume invading his senses as well as her red hair messily framing her face drove him _mad_.

Padmé tried to control her breathing with Anakin’s proximity to her. She stared into his blue eyes and swore she saw them darken; it set her nerve endings on _fire_.

Slowly, their hands were removed from each other’s necks. However, they didn’t pull away. Padmé snaked her hands behind Anakin’s head while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They simultaneously pulled each other into a heated kiss. Moans filled the small living room as their hands roamed over each other’s bodies. Anakin hoisted Padmé up by her hips and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the bedroom.

Anakin sat down on the bed and pulled away. He kissed along Padmé’s chin and jaw, which made her arch her head back to give him better access.

“I-Is this part of your training curriculum?” Padmé asked as Anakin kissed along her neck.

Anakin chuckled. “I didn’t need training from a national intelligence agency. I already have many skills that gets the girl to bed.”

Padmé growled. “Typical American.” She pulled her head away from Anakin’s lips and kissed up his neck until she was next to his ear. “You are so full of yourselves, boasting and bragging about every aspect of your life. All talk, no action.” She nibbled at Anakin’s earlobe.

Anakin groaned. “You’re one to talk,” he replied. “

Padmé leaned back away from Anakin and smirked. She reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Anakin’s eyes widened when they fell upon Padmé’s smooth pale skin, her modest chest covered with a lacy black bra.

“I didn’t know they sold those in Mother Russia,” Anakin commented.

Padmé smirked. “Italy.” She reached down and grabbed the placket of Anakin’s shirt. Buttons flew as she pulled the shirt open. Padmé’s mouth gaped when she saw Anakin’s muscular body.

 _“Bozhe moy,”_ she gasped as she ran her hands along his abs. “It’s as if you were chiseled from marble. Like the Greek statues.”

Anakin smirked. “Then you can call me Adonis.”

Padmé couldn’t take it anymore. _“Zanimaysya lyubov'yu so mnoy, amerikanets,”_ she husked.

Anakin fell back as Padmé pushed him onto the bed. She chuckled as she leaned down, capturing his lips once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody need a fan ;)


	14. Change of Heart

Padmé slowly stirred awake as the sun crept through a slit in the curtains. Her eyes fully opened and they immediately shut. She moved a little until she felt something, or rather _someone_ , next to her. She turned her head and saw Anakin peacefully sleeping next to her.

Padmé chuckled and smirked when moments from last night flashed before her mind. She slowly and carefully exited the bed to close the curtains. She turned around and stared at Anakin; he let out a small snore that made her giggle.

Suddenly, a heavy feeling weighed in her chest. Her smile fell into a frown as the gravity of the situation became clear. Despite everything, from Anakin being an enemy operative to her loyalty to her superiors, she had grown so close to him.

 _Too_ close.

Padmé sighed as she collected her clothes and walked to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she walked out showered and dressed. She tied her hair into a simple ponytail as she observed Anakin sleeping in the bed.

 _“A shame,”_ she said quietly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

 _“Proshchay, moy dorogoy,”_ she whispered. She turned around and quietly walked out of the room before she exited the apartment. She took a deep breath as she walked away.

 _“It’s for the best,”_ she thought. _“You will return to Russia, and he’ll go back to America. That will be the end of it. You’ll both forget about each other.”_

_“Right?”_

* * *

Anakin’s eyes slowly opened. He yawned as he sat up in the bed, awaking from an amazing sleep after the night he had. He chuckled as he turned his head over to the other half of the bed, but sighed when he saw it was empty.

“No shock there,” he said as he swung his feet out and got out of bed. He stretched his arms and groaned before he headed to the shower. He sat underneath the warm water for about a minute before the cold water replaced it. He groaned as he quickly cleaned himself; Padmé must’ve used all the hot water.

Anakin walked out of the bathroom and changed into his clothes. He glanced at the heavily disheveled bed and chuckled before he headed to the living room. He smiled, ready to greet Padmé when he walked in.

However, the room was empty.

“Where was she?” he asked himself. He glanced in the kitchen but didn’t see her there either. Why would she just duck out after last night?

 _“I have to see her,”_ Anakin thought. He knew it was a risk to leave his apartment, but he had to know why Padmé left in a hurry. He’d normally just go with it, but with Padmé, nothing was concrete.

Adjusting his clothes, Anakin left his apartment and headed outside, sticking to the alleyways to avoid any patrols.

…

It was already afternoon and Padmé was sitting in the outdoor section of a small café. She was drinking from a cup of tea and reading a newspaper. Of course, it was nothing worthwhile; all state-approved news and the like. She sighed as she took another sip.

“Hey there, stranger,” Padmé gasped lightly and looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw Anakin standing next to her.

 _“Anakin!”_ she hissed quietly. _“What are you doing here?”_

Anakin smirked. “Well, I typically make breakfast after nights like those, but you were nowhere to be found.” He chuckled and asked, “Was I not good?”

Padmé blushed. _“On the contrary…”_ she thought but shook her head. “That’s not the point,” she said quietly. “You shouldn’t be out and about like this.”

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked.

Padmé rolled her eyes. “Probably because the Stasi, Engel, and Nikita all think you’re dead, by my own hand nonetheless.”

Anakin waved his hand. “Well, I think it’s worth risking just to see you again.”

Padmé sighed. This was going to be difficult. “Anakin, please. You need to go, now, before they find you.”

Anakin chuckled. “Well, it’s not like I can leave, what with you having my papers.”

“Here then,” Padmé said quickly. She retrieved Anakin’s papers and handed them to him. “Take them, and go.”

Anakin stood still as he looked at the papers in his hands. “Just like that?”

Padmé nodded. “Yes, now go while you still can.”

Anakin scoffed. “I don’t get it. Ever since you found out who I really was you wanted nothing more than to keep me here, now you want me out of here? What’s wrong, Padmé?”

Padmé tried her hardest to keep her voice even. “Anakin, please don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

“Make _what_ harder?” he asked.

Padmé snapped. _“Anakin!”_ she hissed. “ _Chert poberi! I don’t need to explain anything to you. Now go.”_

Anakin was taken aback by Padmé’s words. His brow furrowing, he nodded and said, “Very well.” He stood tall and said, “It was nice knowing you, Padmé.”

Padmé watched as Anakin walked away. She lifted the newspaper over her face as a few tears spilled.

…

As Anakin rounded the corner to head back to his apartment, two suited men sat in a black car on the opposite street. The driver looked out the window and got the attention of the passenger.

“Look there,” he said.

The passenger followed the driver’s gaze and asked, “What is it?”

“That looks a lot like that Agent Skywalker Engel told us about,” the driver said.

The passenger looked and replied, “Impossible. Didn’t that visiting KGB woman kill him?”

The driver shrugged. “Don’t know, but that is certainly him.”

Nodding, the passenger asked, “So, what do we do.”

The driver shifted the car and drove it slowly down the street, following Anakin at a distance. They followed him for a few minutes before watching him enter an apartment building.

“That’s the apartment he was given too,” the driver said.

“So what now?” the passenger asked.

The driver pulled away and said, “Report it to Engel, and let’s bring our ‘cleaning equipment’.”

* * *

It was evening when Padmé entered the Stasi Building. After her tea at the café, she went back to her apartment and packed away all of her clothes and other items to return to Russia. She headed up the stairs and made it to Engel’s office, where she found Nikita waiting as well.

“There you are, my dear,” Nikita said. He smiled as he rose and walked to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked, “Are you ready?”

Padmé nodded. “Yes.”

Nikita chuckled. “Good. I hope you enjoyed this little break because when we get back, I have a few assignments for you.”

Padmé nodded again. _“Anything to clear my mind of Anakin,”_ she thought.

Just as they were about to leave, there was a knock at the door. It opened and two Stasi agents entered.

“What is it?” Engel asked.

“Sir, we witnessed a man entering the apartment building on Kopernikusstrasse.”

Engel looked at them in confusion. “Okay, and why is that interesting?”

“It appears to be that American spy that infiltrated East Berlin two months ago,” the other agent replied.

Padmé’s eyes widened. She looked around in fake surprise at Nikita and Engel.

“Impossible,” Engel said. “Agent Amidala eliminated him.”

The agent shook his head. “I am sorry, sir, but we are certain it’s him.”

Engel and Nikita looked to Padmé. “I thought you eliminated him,” Nikita commented.

“I did,” Padmé said defensively. “I gave him the poison, he collapsed and was unresponsive. I then had two guards dispose of him.”

Nikita sighed. “He’s CIA, Padmé. He most likely takes antidote with breakfast.” He turned to Engel and said, “He must not be allowed to escape.”

Engel nodded as he turned to his agents. “I want agents down there this instant. Finish him!” he commanded.

The agents nodded and hurried out the door. Padmé’s eyes were filled with fear.

Nikita chuckled. “I don’t envy them one bit.” He looked back to Padmé and noticed her expression. “Something wrong?”

Padmé snapped out of it and lied, “Oh, nothing. I’m just confused. How did he survive?”

Nikita shrugged. “We’ll never know, my dear. Come, let’s leave.”

Padmé nodded before she followed Nikita out of the office. Her thoughts were flooded, hoping that Anakin had already left. She didn’t know if he had gone; she had to be sure.

Padmé stopped and said, “Actually Nikita, I must use the restroom before we leave.”

Nikita turned around and nodded. “Very well, but hurry, I wish to get back to Moscow.”

Padmé nodded and hurried in the opposite direction. Nikita turned back around to walk out the door before stopping and turning. He saw Padmé walk straight past the restrooms and into another office. His brow furrowed in confusion.

…

Anakin’s suitcase was packed. His papers were in his hands. He was ready to leave.

So, why wasn’t he gone?

Anakin had been thinking all day about how Padmé acted when he met her at the café. He initially thought that it was fear of her being caught around him. But there was more to it, he could tell. Looking into Padmé’s eyes there was fear, but not fear for her…

Fear for _him_.

Anakin was started by his phone ringing. He looked at it confused; no one else knew this number, and he was certain no one else knew he was here. Slowly, he got up and walked to the phone. He picked up the handset and answered, “Hello?”

_“Anakin? It’s me.”_

“Padmé?” Anakin asked. “W-What are you calling me for?”

_“I was worried whether or not you had already left. I hoped that no one would pick up, but you answering tells me you’re still there.”_

“Y-Yeah,” Anakin said. “I was just…thinking and I-”

 _“Anakin, please,”_ Padmé interrupted. _“You have to get out of there.”_

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

_“Dammit, Anakin! This is not the time for questions! The Stasi somehow found out and they are sending agents to kill you! You need to leave before-”_

Anakin jumped when he heard loud footsteps outside his door. His eyes widened when he heard heated German voices.

“Shit,” he said. “They’re already here.”

 _“Anakin, get out!”_ Padmé pleaded.

Anakin had no time before he heard the doorknob shake. He dropped the handset and backed up against the door. He watched as the lock slowly turned and the door unlocked and opened. The door hid Anakin as the first Stasi agent entered.

By the time the first entered, the second followed suit. Taking a sharp breath, Anakin slammed the door against the second agent. He yelled in pain as he collapsed to the floor. The first turned around, aiming his pistol at Anakin.

Before he could fire, Anakin kicked his hand, sending the round wide right. Anakin tore the handgun from his hand and smacked him across the head with it, knocking him out. He turned and dealt with the second agent, slamming the door again on his head.

Anakin closed and deadbolted the door before hurrying to the phone. “I just met them,” he said.

 _“Damn,”_ Padmé said. _“Okay, get out of there. There’s an abandoned warehouse a few blocks southeast of the Stasi Building. Meet me there.”_

“Why?” Anakin asked. As he heard a grunt and the sound of someone trying to kick through his door.

 _“Just do it!”_ Padmé hissed. _“I’ll see you there.”_

Anakin tossed the phone away and looked to the window. He ran across the living room and reached the window. Just as he opened it, he heard several gunshots and the door fly off its hinges. He dropped out and made it onto the fire escape. Once he was a sufficiently safe distance from the ground he leaped over and landed in the alleyway. Hearing more shouts of Stasi, he hurried through the dark alley to meet up with Padmé.

…

Padmé quickly hung up the phone and looked around the office. She found a nearby window and forced it open. She dropped outside and ran into the road behind the Stasi Building, making her way to the warehouse.

In the next room over, Nikita slowly removed his headphones from his ears, a look of disappointment on his face as he stood from his chair.

* * *

Anakin opened the side door of the warehouse and headed inside. He had barely just avoided another Stasi patrol when he found the spot. He looked ahead through the mountains of dusty crates and equipment to see Padmé beneath the sole light. He walked towards her and when she saw him, she smiled and gasped in relief.

“Thank God,” she said. “You made it.” She hurried over and hugged him, but Anakin pulled away.

“Whoa whoa,” he said. “What has gotten into you?”

“What?” Padmé asked. “Saving your skin? I’d think you’d be a little more appreciative of-”

“No more games, Padmé,” Anakin said. “One minute, you’re all over me, the next, you want me out of your sight, and then after that, you’re calling me to save my ass from the Stasi.” He groaned in frustration and said, “I want answers.”

Padmé shook her head. “I couldn’t let them kill you,” she said.

Anakin cocked an eyebrow. “Why would you care?” he asked. “I’m the enemy. You would’ve just gone back to Russia and forgotten all about me.”

“No!” Padmé said loudly, silencing Anakin. She took a breath and said, “I couldn’t. No matter how hard I’d try I couldn’t.”

“Why?” Anakin asked.

Padmé looked at him and spilled it out. “Because, in the short time that I’ve known you, you’ve opened my eyes. All my life, I was told how the West was a terrible place, how the Americans were greedy, selfish, brutes; they were devious, deceitful, dangerous.”

A tear fell from Padmé’s eye. “But when I met you, you proved all of that wrong. I saw in you a deeply caring man. That day in West Berlin, I saw how those people lived. And last night, when we were in bed, there was no CIA or KGB or war between powers…just us.”

Padmé grabbed Anakin’s hands. “You flipped my entire world upside down. Never before have I questioned anything of my life. But you, you’ve shown me all that I have been blind to. And despite the dangers and the treasonous aspects of it, I fell in love with you.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. He knew there was something more behind Padmé’s reasoning and behavior; he thought it was just to save her own skin, not… _this._

“Padmé,” Anakin said softly as he let go and caressed her face with one of his hands. “I felt the same from the moment I met you; well before I knew who you really were. I had hoped that by showing you all that was hidden from you, you’d come around. But hearing you affirm your beliefs that night we witnessed those civilians killed, I thought there was no hope.”

Padmé smiled as she reached up and touched his face. “You were my light in the dark.”

 _“Padm_ _é,”_ Anakin said quietly.

 _“Anakin,”_ Padmé breathed. Their lips met as they embraced each other.

“How sweet.”

Anakin and Padmé pulled away when they heard the voice. Anakin looked up and behind them to see an older man standing on a catwalk.

”I think I might throw up,” he sneered.

“Nikita,” Padmé said.

Nikita smirked. “You should know Padmé that the Stasi have _all_ phones tapped.” He clapped his hands.

Anakin and Padmé flinched as the lights came on. They opened their eyes and saw about a dozen Stasi and soldiers aiming their rifles at them. Anakin stared the armed men down as Padmé kept her steely glare on Nikita.

“So,” Nikita said. “You must be the esteemed Agent Skywalker. Or should I call you by your preferred name, ‘Wolf’?”

Anakin glared at Nikita. “How did you know?”

“We always know,” Nikita replied. He looked to Padmé and said, “Padmé, my dear, how could you betray Russia? Betray me?” He pointed his finger at Anakin and yelled, “He is the enemy! The disease that seeks to rot the Soviet Union from within!”

Padmé shook her head. “No, Nikita. I see now that it is our own leaders who are killing our motherland, and her people are helpless victims.” She glanced back at Anakin and said, “Anakin is a good man, nothing like what you’ve told me.”

Nikita smirked. “Caring and compassionate.” He frowned slightly and said, “It’s a pity your father was the same way.”

Padmé’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

Nikita sighed. “During the Siege of Leningrad, your father was ordered by Soviet High Command to launch an attack against the German lines. The goal was to break through to create an opening so the rest of our forces could attack and lift the siege.”

Nikita continued. “Your father refused, stating how such an attack would be of no use, and it would cost the unnecessary lives of his men. It was an admirable and noble gesture.” He stared menacingly and added, “But Stalin had little need for noble and admirable generals.”

Padmé listened as Nikita talked. “That night, in the middle of the German’s shelling the city, your father, as well as a score of officers under his command were arrested by NKVD agents. They were brought to Moscow, where they were tried and found guilty of treason and insubordination.” Nikita looked down upon Padmé and said, “For his crimes, your father was executed!”

Padmé’s eyes widened. She slowly shook her head. “N-No,” she said. “That isn’t true.”

Nikita nodded. “It is, Padmé. I should know.” He grinned menacingly. “ _I’m_ the one who shot him!”


	15. On the Run

Padmé’s eyes widened; she stared in disbelief at the man that had trained her and mentored her for almost her whole life. Nikita had been like a father to her.

“No,” she said.

Nikita nodded and chuckled darkly. “Yes. Your father wasn’t buried with full military honors, but in an unmarked grave in the middle of Siberia.”

Padmé yelled in fury _. “Svoloch'!”_

“Language,” Nikita said sternly.

Padmé’s breathing became shallow as she stared at Nikita with nothing but pure hatred. “So you kill my father, and then you decided to bring me into the KGB. Why?”

Nikita sighed. “I felt that I owed it to your father. I sought to raise and make you an efficient agent, void of any of your father’s weaknesses.” He turned to Skywalker and added, “I guess I was mistaken.”

“You’re damn right,” Padmé replied.

Nikita shook his head. “Padmé, my dear, I will be willing to overlook this small ‘incident’. I can word it to my superiors how the American was able to deceive you. Come, my dear. Leave him and come back to us.”

Padmé laughed. “If you think I will come back to you after what you just said, you’re crazy!” She spat on the ground and looked at him. _“Da poshli vy!”_

Nikita’s small smile fell. “You disappoint me, Padmé. You let this American tarnish you.” He sighed and said, “Well, you will be happy to know you are still returning to Russia…for your trial. Ironic that you will have the same charges pressed against you that your father did. Do not worry, it will be closed, as we still wish to maintain your ‘hero’ image with the Soviet people.”

Nikita’s gaze turned to Anakin. “And as for you, Wolf, your trial will be open for all to see. Your trial and subsequent execution shall be televised all over the Soviet Union and Warsaw Pact.”

Anakin chuckled. “Yeah? That’s what, like ten TVs?”

Nikita smirked. “Funny man. You should have been a comedian rather than a spy.” He turned to one of the Stasi and said, “Lieutenant, take them into custody.”

Anakin and Padmé stood back to back as the Stasi and soldiers slowly inched towards them, their guns raised.

 _“Got any bright ideas,”_ Anakin asked.

Padmé thought for a moment and replied, _“Not really.”_

The Stasi approached closer, surrounding them. _“Hände hoch,”_ one of them commanded.

 _“Well then, we’ll just need to make our own opportunity,”_ Anakin said.

Just as the guards reached the pair, Anakin swung his arm, knocking one of the rifles away from his face. He grabbed and pointed the rifle barrel away from him as the agent fired, hitting one of his comrades. Another aimed his rifle at him but Anakin was able to swing around and use the first agent as a human shield before firing on the second.

Padmé looked at the two guards in front of her and smirked. Before they could react, she jumped high in the air, kicking her feet up and connecting them with their heads. Padmé landed and was able to kick another agent’s rifle away before punching him twice in the stomach and face before grabbing his arm and heaving him overhead and onto the ground.

Anakin was locked in a struggle with another agent, the barrel of the rifle _too_ close to his face. Anakin yelled as he reared his head back and smacked into the agent. He ripped the rifle from his grip and hurled it at another, knocking him out.

Padmé kicked the last agent’s knee, making him collapse. With a shout, she kicked him across the face, sending him to the ground.

“Don’t let them escape!” Nikita shouted. More German voices could be heard shouting from outside the warehouse.

“We must go, quickly!” Padmé yelled.

Anakin nodded and they hurried from the room. They heard the main doors open followed by gunshots. The rounds pinged off of the steel supports and tore through wooden crates.

“This way!” Padmé exclaimed. She led Anakin past another tall stack of crates before finding the rear exit. They made it into the adjacent alleyway.

“Okay, we’ve escaped them,” Anakin said. “Where to now?”

“We just need to keep moving,” Padmé replied.

Anakin nodded and followed Padmé, the yells of the Germans growing louder.

* * *

Nikita was walking down the street, more Stasi agents and Engel next to him.

“It is imperative that Agent Amidala and Skywalker not leave this city,” Nikita said. “I want all routes out of this city locked down. Curfews are to be strictly enforced; anyone caught outside will be punished. Send whatever you have available to find them.” He stopped and turned to Engel. “You have execute authority.”

Engel smiled. “With pleasure, Herr Tarasov.”

Within minutes, East Berlin was on high alert. Guard patrols doubled, Stasi agents knocked on doors, tanks and APCs rolled through the streets, and the East German Army was now deployed. No one could get in or out.

There was no escape.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé ducked back behind another alley as an APC slowly rolled past, a soldier patrol marching alongside it. They could hear the loud bangs on doors and soldiers and Stasi knocked all over.

“We’re too exposed out here,” Padmé said.

Anakin nodded. “We need to find someplace to hide and think of our next move.”

They quietly walked along the alleyway, watching the patrols walk past before exiting onto the street. They walked quickly up the road until they heard more rumbling ahead.

 _“Tank!”_ Padmé hissed. “Duck!

Anakin followed Padmé into another alley and they stood and watched as a T-55 tank slowly rumbled past. More East German soldiers walked alongside it.

“Jesus, they’re really putting out everything to capture us,” Anakin said quietly.

Padmé sighed. “Anakin, if they’re going to this much trouble, it isn’t to capture.”

“Great,” Anakin said. He looked back out and said, “We’re clear. Let’s stick to the alleys.”

The pair continued through the alleys, stopping as they heard more German voices or armored vehicles nearby. They reached another end of the alley and snuck out.

“Okay,” Anakin said. “So where’s someplace we can-”

Anakin stopped as he was blinded by a bright light. He shielded his eyes and they widened when he saw they came face-to-face with a BTR. Its guns shifted towards the two.

“RUN!” Anakin yelled. He quickly pulled Padmé back into the alley as the BTR opened fire, ripping apart the alley entrance.

As Anakin ran, he heard voices shouting behind them. He and Padmé ducked as gunfire followed them down the alley. They exited the next alley, finding themselves in the street. However, they were now in a residential area; no alleys to hide in.

 _“Dammit!”_ Padmé hissed. _“What now?”_

Anakin was unsure; he had no idea where they could go. They were trapped.

_“Quick, in here.”_

Anakin looked up and saw the doors of one of the houses barely opened. The voices and rumblings of the armor grew louder.

 _“Now!”_ the voice from the house hissed.

Not having any other choice, Anakin and Padmé ran towards the house. They entered the darkened house and the door closed just as another armored patrol entered the streets.

Anakin and Padmé stood back as they tried to get their breathing under control. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Padmé slowly nodded. “Yes, I’m fine.” Anakin held her close in his arms. He looked up and saw their savior closing his curtains.

“Thank you, stranger,” Anakin said.

The stranger sighed. “You were told to not do anything to compromise yourself.”

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “What?” he asked.

The stranger walked over and turned on the light, revealing himself to Anakin and Padmé.

“Hans?” Anakin asked in shock.

Hans smirked. “Good to see you, Agent Skywalker.”

Padmé looked between them. “You know him?”

Anakin nodded. “He gave me the rundown of my mission when I arrived in West Berlin.”

“And how did it go?” Hans asked.

Anakin scratched the back of his head. “Not well. There were some…complications.”

Hans looked to Padmé and chuckled. “I can see that. Who are you, my dear?”

“Padmé Amidala,” she answered. “KGB.”

Hans’s eyes widened. He turned to Skywalker and said, “I thought you simply hooked up with an East Berlin gal, not a damn KGB agent.”

Before Anakin could retort, there were several knocks at the door. Hans jerked his head to the bookshelf and hissed, _“Quick, hide!”_

Anakin and Padmé hurried to the bookshelf as Hans opened it, revealing a hidden room big enough for four people. Anakin and Padmé entered and Hans slowly pushed the shelf back.

 _“Stay quiet,”_ Hans whispered. The shelf closed, sealing them in total darkness save for a small hole in the shelf. Anakin felt Padmé cling to him tighter as Hans walked to the door, the knocking becoming more intense.

 _“Ja, Ja!”_ Hans exclaimed in annoyance. He opened the door and asked, “May I help you?”

A group of Stasi agents forced their way past Hans and into his home. “Yes, please. Make yourself at home.”

The head Stasi agent turned and said, “We are looking for two fugitives. They were last seen around this area. We have authorization to search the homes.”

“Good right ahead,” Hans said. “I have this space, an upstairs, and a basement.”

The head Stasi agent waved his hand and the others walked to search. As his men walked away, he turned to Hans.

“What is a man like you doing up at this hour?” he asked.

Hans frowned. “Kind of hard to sleep when machine-gun fire keeps waking you up.”

The Stasi agent waved his hand as he walked through the living room. “So, have you seen anything suspicious?”

“No,” Hans answered. “Who exactly are you looking for?”

“Anakin Skywalker, an American spy who infiltrated the Streicher Research Center, and Padmé Amidala, a KGB agent in league with Skywalker.”

Hans chuckled. “Hmm, a CIA agent and KGB operative? Someone should write a book about them.”

The agent stared menacingly at Hans as his men returned. _“Nichts, Herr,”_ the first said.

 _“Keine Spur von ihnen,”_ the other said.

 _“Sie sind nicht hier,”_ the last said.

The head agent growled and turned to Hans. The two began conversing in rapid German. Anakin watched and his eyes widened as one of the agents turned his head and stared at the bookshelf. Anakin held Padmé tighter as the agent looked at the shelf suspiciously.

 _“Männer kommen Wir müssen weiter suchen,”_ the head agent said.

Anakin quietly sighed in relief as the agents all turned away and exited the house. Once the door closed, Hans turned the deadbolt. He waited by the door for nearly five minutes before heading to the shelf and moving it.

“They’re gone,” Hans said. “You’re safe.”

“For how long?” Padmé asked.

Anakin shrugged and turned to Hans. “What are you doing here?”

Hans tilted his head. “Follow me.”

Hans hit the lights and grabbed his flashlight. He guided Anakin and Padmé up the stairs and into another room. He turned on the lights, revealing it to be a small sitting room.

“I was assigned by the West German Federal Intelligence Service to spy on East German activity,” Hans explained. “This was my father’s house. He died recently, and thus, I’m under the guise of maintaining the house.”

Anakin nodded as he looked around the room. Finally, he turned to Hans and said, “Hans, you need to get us out of here.”

Hans laughed. “Really? And how do you think I’m going to do that?” He walked over and sat down in his chair, sighing. “Look, forgive me for my crude response, but you really don’t have much choice. The entirety of East Berlin, and to a greater extent, East Germany, is on the hunt for you.”

“Can’t we just wait it out?” Padmé asked.

Hans shook his head. “Not possible. Unless the Stasi know one-hundred-percent that you are either gone or dead, they will not stop hunting until they find you. And I can only allow you to stay here for so long before they come knocking again and tear this place apart to find you.”

“Well, we could-” Padmé started to say.

“My dear,” Hans interrupted. “It’s impossible. All possible routes out of the city are sealed, the Stasi and East German Army patrol the streets for you, and by tomorrow, every citizen in East Berlin will know your faces. There is no way to escape.”

There was silence among the three. Padmé’s head lowered. For the first time in her life, she felt hopeless.

“There is one way.”

Padmé and Hans looked up and saw Anakin staring at them.

“What?” Hans asked.

Anakin walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Padmé and Hans followed.

“That,” Anakin said.

Padmé looked to what Anakin was pointing to. Standing only about five-hundred meters away was the East side of the Berlin Wall.

 _“The Wall?!”_ Padmé hissed. _“Are you crazy?!”_

“Skywalker,” Hans said. “I was told your record by your superiors before you arrived. I know you are skilled, but that is suicide.”

“You said there’s no other way to get out,” Anakin said.

“But the entire city is looking for you,” Hans pointed out.

“And they’d never expect us to escape through the Wall,” Anakin said.

Hans sighed and shook his head. “Fine, fine. Go ahead. I will not stop you.” He turned and left the room.

Padmé looked to the Wall. “Anakin, what are you thinking?”

“Padmé, it’s our only chance,” Anakin said.

Shaking her head, Padmé said, “No. There has to be another way. There has to be.”

Anakin turned and held Padmé’s hands. “Padmé, it’s either this or let the Stasi find us and kill us both. The CIA trained e for these types of situations. Sure, this may lead to my death, but dammit at least I’ll die fleeing this Hellhole rather than in Soviet custody.”

Padmé looked into Anakin’s eyes and could see the burning determination in them. She leaned up and kissed him, their eyes slowly closing.

Pulling away, Padmé said, “You’re crazy, you know that?”

“You haven’t seen anything,” Anakin replied.

Padmé looked back out to the Wall; already she could see some of its defenses. But if this was their only chance, then so be it.

“Alright,” Padmé said with a nod. “Let’s do it.”

Anakin smiled and kissed her cheek. “We’ll rest here tonight and make plan tomorrow. Come nightfall, we’re escaping.”

Padmé pulled herself into Anakin, all of her worries melted away in his embrace.


	16. Over the Wall

The next morning came and Anakin and Padmé were with Hans once more in his small reading room. On the table sat several detailed pictures of sections of the Berlin Wall.

“Okay, these are images taken by several contacts of mine within the city,” Hans explained. “The larger defenses–like the Czech hedgehogs and vehicle ditches–you need not worry about. However, everything else is fair game.”

Hans pulled out other pictures, giving Anakin and Padmé a detailed look at the other defenses. “The biggest threat is the guard tower. If you’re caught in the lights, you can run, but you’ll die tired. Alarm crackers, barbed wire, dogs, regular guard patrols; it’s nearly impossible to get through.”

“Nearly,” Anakin pointed out.

Hans nodded as he pulled out a roughly-drawn map of one section of the Wall. “I have an informant with the Grenztruppen. He’s found this section of the Wall has a few weak points. He can further weaken more of them, but only a few. He cannot compromise himself.”

Padmé nodded. “What are our chances?”

Hans immediately replied. “About five percent.”

“And with the added weakening of some of the defenses?” Anakin asked.

Hans paused and thought. “Your chances jump to about nine percent.”

Anakin sighed. “You’re not going us much.”

Hans shrugged. “My friends, you have no other options. The usual plans of escape that others have used won’t work. Some people hide out in the trunks of people’s cars but-”

“Why not do that?” Padmé asked.

Hans rolled his eyes. “Because, my dear, the _entire city_ is on lockdown. No one can leave, no matter what.” He turned to Anakin and said, “Going through the Wall was your idea in the first place. You cannot have a shred of uncertainty. A single moment’s hesitation out there will see you killed.”

Anakin raised his hands. “Okay, okay.” He sighed; he’d been in several tough spots before, but this was entirely different. With the stakes currently where they are, every ending ended in death.

Padmé stepped forward. “If it is our best bet, then we need to do it.”

Anakin nodded. “If you’re fine with it, so am I.”

Hans clapped his hands together. “Good, we are agreed. I will take you to a safe house next to the section of the Wall. When I give the signal, that’s when you will make your escape.” He turned and waved his hand. “Come, follow me, and quickly.”

Anakin and Padmé followed Hans out of the room and down the stairs. He opened the door to check if the coast was clear.

“Hurry, get in,” Hans said.

Anakin and Padmé entered the backseats of Hans’s car as Hans climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car. He pulled away from the house and drove down the street. Immediately, he saw a patrol ahead.

“Shit, guard patrol,” Hans said. “Quick, try and hide yourselves.”

Anakin had little time to react before Padmé pulled his face into a kiss. His eyes closed as he leaned in closer. The car passed the patrol, hiding their faces from the guards.

Padmé pulled away and Anakin’s face was slightly flushed. She smirked at him and he chuckled. In front of them, Hans groaned.

“We’re almost there,” Hans said as he rolled his eyes glancing in the rearview mirror.

Anakin and Padmé nodded as they rode in silence for another few minutes. Surprisingly, they didn’t run into any other patrols. Eventually, Hans parked in an alleyway and turned off the car.

“Okay, we’re here,” He said. “Follow.”

Anakin and Padmé exited the car and followed Hans. They glanced around the corner of the building. Right in front of them was the Berlin Wall. All they could see was the concrete slab, but on the other side would be one of the greatest challenges they’d face.

“Quickly, in here,” Hans said.

Anakin and Padmé followed Hans through a backdoor and into the building, which turned out to be an apartment. They quietly made their way up the stairs, reaching the top floor. Hans unlocked and opened the door before rushing the pair inside.

Anakin looked around at the small space. It definitely wasn’t as luxurious as the apartment the East Germans had given him, but it would do for the time being.

“Okay, the landlord’s been paid off, so you needn’t worry about anyone bothering you,” Hans explained. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a set of wire cutters. “Take these to cut through any barbed wire you may run into.”

Anakin took the cutters and asked, “How will we know to get out?”

“My contact with the Grenztruppen says the guard changes around midnight,” Hans explained. “Once that happens, take the rope and lower it onto the other side of the Wall.”

“Rope?” Padmé asked. “What r-” She looked to the window and saw a bundle of rope tied around the windowsill. “You thought all of this through, didn’t you?”

“Only what can be predicted,” Hans said. “The contact has discreetly marked several areas perpendicular to this spot where the defenses are weaker. The rest is up to you.”

Anakin went silent for a moment. “And what if we are spotted?”

Hans went silent as well. “Then you’d best hope they are piss-poor shots, and when you have a half-dozen men firing machine guns at you, your chances are slim.”

Hans clapped his hands together. “Well, this is where I leave you.”

“Where will you go?” Anakin asked.

“Depending on how this goes, the lockdown will be lifted and I will be free to leave,” Hans explained. “Along with my Grenztruppen friend who agreed to help in exchange for safe passage out.” He stuck his hand out and Anakin shook it.

 _“Viel Glück meine Freunde,”_ Hans said.

“Thank you,” Anakin replied. Hans waved his hand and exited the apartment, locking the door behind him. Anakin turned and looked to Padmé.

All they could do now was wait.

…

It was only seven o’clock and Anakin and Padmé still waited patiently for the time to escape. During that time, Anakin stood at the window, looking out from the curtains to observe a potential path they could take to cross the death strip. The defenses were extensive and everywhere; even with the weakened spots, it would take a miracle to get out.

Padmé on the other hand sat quietly on the couch. She held her hands in her lap to keep herself from shaking; her eyes darted to the clock and she’d sigh internally when she saw they still had several hours until they’d attempt their escape.

 _“How did it come to this?”_ she thought. Mere months ago, she had been perfectly content, living a comfortable life in Russia, working as an agent for the KGB, bringing glory to the Party and the Motherland.

Then Anakin came, and he threw the curtains open. Whereas Padmé had always been told of the West and its tyrannical ways, she had been shown that it was the Soviets who had blinded her.

Then, her nerves turned to _anger_ when she recalled Tarasov’s betrayal and her father’s death. Her hands clenched into fists as she shook with fury.

“I can hear your heart beating,” Anakin said as he stepped away from the window.

Padmé looked to Anakin and sighed. “Sorry. Just thinking about everything that has happened.”

Anakin nodded. “Nerves?” He saw Padmé nod and he said, “Don’t worry. We’ll get out of here.”

“How can you be so confident?” Padmé asked.

Anakin walked over and sat down on the couch. “It’s just how I’ve always been. You know, ‘Expect the best, and prepare for the worst’.” He looked away and said, “Padmé, there is something I wanted to tell you?”

“What is it?” she asked.

Anakin sighed. “When we do this, our chances of survival are pretty slim.” He looked into her eyes and said, “Whatever happens if I get shot, and I cannot go on, promise me that you will keep going. That you won’t stop for me.”

Padmé smirked. “Funny,” she said as she slowly leaned in. “I was about to say the same to you.”

Anakin’s eyes closed as Padmé’s lips met his. His arms moved and wrapped around her midriff while hers snaked around his shoulders. Their kiss deepened, and eventually, Anakin pulled away.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Anakin said.

Padmé smirked. “Why not? You were _excellent_ the other night.”

Anakin rolled his eyes at the comment and replied, “I meant because we are only five hours away from crossing one of the most heavily-guarded places in Europe.”

Padmé nodded. “And we may die, Anakin.” She scooted closer to him and said, “This could be our last night.”

Anakin looked at her and said, “We are not going to die. We are going to make it.” He lifted Padmé’s hand and kissed it.

Padmé smiled. “Fine, but I’m holding you to that.”

Anakin chuckled again as Padmé rested her head upon his shoulder. They talked for hours, trying to lighten the tense mood. However, it was still there; although they didn’t show it, they were both beyond nervous about what was to come.

It was five ‘til midnight and Anakin and Padmé were pacing slowly in the room. The moonlight shined above and the searchlights within the Wall scanned all around.

“Are you ready?” Anakin asked.

Padmé took a deep breath. “Yes.”

Nodding, Anakin headed to the window and opened it. He looked outside and observed the guards leaving their posts for the new shift to arrive. Based on what Hans had told them, they had only seconds; it was now or never.

 _“Now!”_ Anakin hissed. He grabbed the rope and whipped it out, landing it on the other side of the first concrete wall. Making sure it was tight, Anakin guided Padmé and had her slide down first. Once she made it, he followed suit.

Anakin landed on the ground and they were now officially in the ‘death strip’. They hid behind the large elevated nail beds used to prevent people from jumping over the Wall as the new change of guards reached their posts. The searchlights’ scanning resumed.

 _“Stay close,”_ Anakin whispered. Padmé nodded as they carefully sneaked along the edge of the Wall keeping an eye out for the patrols that walked past them. When another pair of guards walked past, Anakin and Padmé proceeded to the next area.

Anakin looked and saw it was a barbed-wire fence. However, Anakin knew that cutting the wrong ones would trigger the alarm. He and Padmé hurried along the fence until he noticed one section that had been drawn on with white chalk.

 _“Let’s hope Hans’s informant was correct,”_ Anakin said as he withdrew the wire cutters. He closed his eyes and braced himself as he cut. He opened them and smiled; the alarm hadn’t gone off. He continued cutting through until it was big enough for both him and Padmé to sneak through.

The pair snuck through the hole and continued. So far, they were making good progress, but they still had so far to go.

Suddenly, Anakin’s ears perked when he heard the sound of something running, along with a jingling noise. He looked down to his right and his eyes widened.

 _“Dog!”_ Anakin hissed. _“Quick!”_

Padmé followed Anakin, running and jumping across the tripwires. They made it to the main guard tower, bracing their backs against it as the dog ran past.

Anakin and Padmé breathed a sigh of relief but snapped their mouths shut when the door to the guard tower opened. Two guards were within _feet_ of them as they stood next to the door and talked to one another. An inch glance was all it would take.

Finally, after seemingly an eternity, the guards left and went on their patrol. Anakin held Padmé close and ushered her away from the side; they didn’t have time to waste. Anakin looked ahead and saw a line of light posts along another patrol road. They’d be spotted going across.

However, Anakin noticed two of the lights were out, giving them a small window to pass through. As long as the tower searchlight wasn’t on them, they’d be good.

 _“Wait until the searchlight passes, then run,”_ Anakin said.

Padmé nodded and they waited. A few moments later, the searchlight swept over the area before passing by.

 _“Go!”_ Anakin whispered.

They ran across the line, passing through the blind spot. They made it to a large sandbank; looking ahead, all they had left was a few of the larger obstacles, and then they could scale the final section of the Wall; they were going to make it.

Suddenly, Anakin heard a soft thud behind him. He looked and saw the Padmé had tripped in the sand. He ran over to help her, but just as he reached her, his foot snagged on a buried alarm wire. He unknowingly yanked his foot and hurried to Padmé.

A blaring buzzing sound broke the silence of the Wall. Anakin’s eyes widened as he helped Padmé to her feet. The searchlight swung around, aiming right on them.

“ALARM!”

“Hurry! Go!” Anakin shouted. They ran as fast as they could across the sandbank. Gunfire rang out, hitting off of the sand and catching up quickly with them. Anakin jumped over the anti-vehicle ditch and behind the Czech hedgehogs, giving him some cover from the guards’ aim. He looked up and saw some barbed wire loose from the top section of the outer wall.

“Padmé, over here!” he shouted.

Padmé caught up and jumped over the ditch. However, just as she made it across, a round had hit her leg. She screamed in pain as she tumbled to the ground.

“PADMÉ!” Anakin shouted. He quickly pulled her behind the anti-tank traps and held her up. “Are you okay?!”

Padmé grimaced. “I’m fine, but I cannot run. You have to go. Leave me.”

Anakin shook his head. “Like Hell I am.” He hefted Padmé into his arms and ran, keeping low along the Czech hedgehogs. Although they provided cover, several rounds came _dangerously_ close to hitting him.

With Padmé’s injury, they had no hope of climbing the wall. He would just run and run until he found a checkpoint leading into West Berlin…

…or die trying.

Anakin tried his best to keep low behind the anti-tank traps. Bullets pinged off the steel, each one making him flinch. All that was on his mind right now was Padmé and getting her out.

Suddenly, Anakin could hear more shouting. He glanced back briefly and could see several guards running along the road where the light posts were. He gritted his teeth and kept going.

Suddenly, Anakin looked ahead and saw a large opening in the ‘death strip’. It was a road lined with concrete barriers on either side; he had made it to a checkpoint. All he had to do was…

Anakin shouted as he felt a bullet hit his side. He yelled even more as the pain began to take hold, but he kept going. He was so close.

Anakin reached the barriers and jumped over it. He suddenly lost his footing and fell to the ground, letting go of Padmé. He lied on the ground and rolled over as he saw the guards quickly approach, their guns drawn and aimed at him and Padmé. They closed their eyes and pulled each other close, bracing for the end.

Suddenly, more German shouts filled the space. Anakin and Padmé didn’t hear any gunshots and so they opened their eyes. They looked and saw several armed men standing with their backs to them standing in front of the Grenztruppen. Anakin and Padmé looked behind them and saw a large sign nearby.

**YOU ARE ENTERING THE AMERICAN SECTOR**

Anakin and Padmé smiled. They embraced each other and laughed in joy and disbelief. They had made it.

The East Berlin Grenztruppen and West Berlin border guards continued their shouting and staring match, but neither party _dared_ to step a foot across. Another guard walked out with a medical bag and knelt next to Anakin and Padmé.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Anakin pointed to Padmé. “She got hit in the leg. I got nicked in the side.”

The medic nodded and rolled up her bloodied pant leg, causing her to grimace. “You’re lucky. Just a small nick.”

Padmé scoffed. “Right, _small._ ”

Anakin chuckled as the medic patched them up. Just as he finished, two more joined the Grenztruppen: Engel and Nikita.

Engel joined in on the shouting with the Germans, whereas Nikita stared at Padmé with nothing but contempt in his eyes. She responded in kind.

 _“Ruhig!”_ Nikita yelled in German. The East and West Germans stopped as Nikita stared daggers now at Anakin.

“He is a spy!” Nikita yelled. “His acts of espionage require he be relinquished to the custody of the German Democratic Republic.”

The head West Berlin guard smirked. “Really?” He turned to his men and said, “Search him.”

Anakin smiled as the West German guards barely searched him, obviously not finding anything.

 _“Nichts, Herr,”_ one of the guards said.

The head guard shrugged. “There you have it.”

Nikita growled. “Well, she’s KGB! You wouldn’t want an enemy foreign agent on your soil, would you?”

The head guard turned to Padmé and eyed her. With emotionless eyes, she removed her KGB badge and presented it to Nikita. She promptly tore it in half before tossing it over the borderline.

“I never did like my picture for it,” she said.

Nikita gritted his teeth. “You will not get away with this.”

“Oh, and what will you do about it?” the head guard asked. “You step over that line, my government will see such as an act of war.”

Nikita shook with fury as the head guard smirked. “These two are now under the protection of the Federal Republic of Germany.”

Engel stared menacingly at Anakin and Padmé before looking to the West German guards. He sighed angrily and looked to the Grenztruppen.

 _“Zurücktreten,”_ he muttered. “Stand down.”

The Grenztruppen continued to glare at the West Berlin guards, but nonetheless, they lowered their weapons. The West Berlin guards followed suit and the two parties slowly backed away from one another.

The guards helped Anakin and Padmé to their feet, Padmé limping slightly but alright.

“Are you both okay?” the head guard asked.

Anakin and Padmé nodded. “We’re fine,” he said. He glanced back and saw the East Germans and Nikita had left. He turned back to the guard and said, “I must get back to America.”

The guard nodded. “I know of a plane leaving tomorrow. In the meantime, we can set you up in a motel for the evening.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said. He pulled Padmé closer as they walked.

“I must ask,” the head guard said. “Are you actually a spy?”

Anakin smirked. “Does it matter?”

The guard chuckled. “To get one over those communist bastards, not at all.”

The group laughed as they made their way farther and farther from that concrete monstrosity. The guards escorted them to a small motel and got them a room. They bid each other farewell and left Anakin and Padmé alone.

Anakin entered the room and collapsed on the bed. Compared to how he’d slept in East Berlin, this was a luxury.

“I cannot believe we made it,” Padmé said as she lied down next to Anakin.

Anakin chuckled. “Did you have doubts?”

“Now that we’re safe, absolutely,” Padmé replied. “After I got hit, I thought there was no way.” She looked into Anakin’s eyes and said, “I said to leave me.”

Anakin shook his head. “Not a chance.”

Padmé giggled. “My hero,” she said as she leaned in and kissed him. Anakin smirked against Padmé’s lips as she pulled him closer. He noticed Padmé getting more and more handsy and pulled away.

“We barely escape with our lives and already you’re like this?” he asked.

Padmé smirked as she rolled over and straddled him. “What can I say? Making daring escapes and getting shot at put me in the mood.”

Anakin laughed as his hands found Padmé‘s hips. “Hopefully it won’t take that much to get you excited later.”

“Stop talking about later,” she said as she leaned down. _“Focus on now.”_

It was lucky that the rest of the motel guests were already asleep.


	17. Back Home & Epilogue

The next morning arrived and Anakin and Padmé were leaving the motel. A car pulled up next to them and the driver exited to open the door for them. A man in the back leaned out and smiled.

“Agent Skywalker, Miss Amidala, we’re here to take you to the airport,” he said.

Anakin nodded and walked to the car, helping Padmé in and closing the door. The driver went back around and climbed in. Within moments, they departed.

“My name is Bruno,” he greeted as he shook Anakin and Padmé’s hands. “I was informed last night of your daring escape from East Berlin.”

Anakin shook his head. “Please, don’t remind me of that.”

Bruno chuckled and looked to Padmé. “And you, my dear, defecting from the Soviet Union like that takes guts.”

“It was done out of necessity,” Padmé said. “I had learned from the man I once called mentor and friend about how my father was betrayed by our leaders. I couldn’t bear to stand at their side after hearing it.”

Bruno nodded. “I understand.” He turned to Anakin and said, “Well, I’m sure your supervisors will be eager to hear all that you had learned in your time in East Berlin.”

Anakin smiled nervously. “I’m not so sure.”

“What do you mean?” Bruno asked.

Anakin sighed. “The East Germans found out who I was after only four days. All materials I had collected were lost.”

“Who found out?” Bruno asked. Padmé sheepishly raised her hand and he laughed. “Well, I’m sure your superiors are understanding people.”

Anakin laughed. “Yeah. I sure hope so.”

Their car ride continued. Padmé smiled as she looked outside to the lively atmosphere of West Berlin. She couldn’t believe the things that had been hidden from her for so long; she wondered what else she’d learn about the West.

Finally, the car arrived back at Tempelhof Airport. They stopped and the driver opened the door for Anakin and Padmé. Bruno rolled down the window and pointed to a nearby plane.

“That plane is taking off for Arlington, where you’re expected.” Bruno gave them both a small salute and said, “Good luck, my friends.”

Anakin nodded and waved as Bruno’s car pulled away. He turned to Padmé and smiled.

“Well, ready to see America?” he asked.

Padmé smiled and answered, “Yes.”

Anakin chuckled and led Padmé to the plane. He showed his papers and was able to get Padmé onboard. They sat among several American emissaries, military personnel, and others getting settled in. Finally, the door closed and the plane was motioning to takeoff.

Padmé almost immediately fell asleep while Anakin’s mind was overwhelmed with worrisome thoughts. How will they react when they find out he brought back _nothing_? Being compromised due to a careless mistake? Bringing Padmé back with him?

All of the possible scenarios flashed before his mind. However, Anakin knew there was nothing he could do, and so he decided to fall asleep as well. Whatever happened when he returned, he’d face up to the consequences.

…

_Arlington, Virginia_

It was late in the evening when the plane arrived in Arlington. The passengers disembarked the plane, Anakin and Padmé following close behind. He looked around and saw a few military police officers standing nearby.

“Follow me,” Anakin said. Padmé nodded as he led them towards the officers. One of them noticed and he held his hand up.

“Sorry, but civilians are not permitted to be-”

“My name is Anakin Skywalker, CIA,” he interrupted. “I’m here to-”

“Skywalker?” the MP asked. He looked to his partner and back to him. “You were expected a week ago. You’re wanted at the Pentagon for your report.”

Anakin took a deep breath. “Well, here I am.”

The officer looked to Padmé and asked, “Who’s this?”

“She’s…” Anakin trailed off as he tried to find the right wording. “An asset.”

Padmé gave him a look as the officer shrugged. “Alright. If you can vouch for her, go ahead. Let’s go.”

Anakin followed the officer to the car and climbed in. the two MPs entered the car and activated the sirens. With haste, they pulled away from the airport and sped towards the Pentagon.

One uncomfortably silent car ride later, they arrived at the Pentagon. Anakin climbed out, mentally readying himself for what was to come. Padmé exited and her eyes widened as she marveled at the Pentagon building.

“Impressed?” Anakin asked with a chuckle.

Padmé nodded. “Yes. Are all of your government buildings this extravagant?”

Anakin chuckled. “Not really, but we do go above and beyond to show off.”

Padmé laughed as Anakin and the MPs headed to the entrance. They entered the lobby, where Anakin saw the familiar man at the desk. He grabbed the phone and said, “Sir, he’s here.” He stopped before hanging up and asked, “Who’s she?”

“She’s with me,” Anakin replied. The man’s expression remained blank as he allowed them to pass.

Anakin and Padmé walked along the halls of the Pentagon. Padmé tried her best to keep her gaze from wandering; even though she no longer swore allegiance to the USSR and KGB, she was still in unfamiliar and, for the moment, hostile territory.

Anakin and Padmé were led to a door guarded by two men holding M16s. One of them leaned his mouth to his radio and said, “VIP has arrived.” They stood aside and allowed Anakin and Padmé to pass.

“Wait out here,” Anakin said. Padmé nodded as he turned to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

The second the door opened Anakin was greeted by thunderous applause. He looked and saw General Kenobi, his handler Madsen, as well as several other military and CIA personnel.

“You had us worried there for a while,” Madsen said.

“I knew you were the best man for the job,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin smiled nervously as more praise was heaped upon him. He raised his hands and said, “Thanks, thanks.”

Once the clapping died down, Obi-Wan asked, “So, what were you able to find out?”

Anakin sighed. _“Just bite the bullet,”_ he thought. With a sigh, Anakin said, “There were…complications with the assignment.”

The atmosphere shifted immediately. “What do you mean?” Madsen asked.

“I was compromised only a few days into my mission,” Anakin replied.

Shock overcame the room’s occupants at what Anakin said.

“What happened?”

“How did they know?”

“How did you escape?”

Obi-Wan held up his hand. “Calm down.” He turned to Anakin and asked, “Were you able to bring back _anything?”_

Anakin nodded. “Yes.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Great What?”

Anakin turned around and walked to the door. He opened it and looked at Padmé.

“You’re up,” he said.

Padmé nodded and headed towards Anakin. She stepped past and entered the room. Nerves overcame her as the gazes of the men turned to her.

“Skywalker,” Madsen said. “Who’s this?”

Anakin hesitated for a moment. “This is Padmé Amidala. Former KGB.”

The reaction was instant. Shouts of disbelief and anger rocked the room. Some pointed accusingly at her; others held their hands over the sidearms. Once more, Obi-Wan quieted them down.

Padmé smirked. “I thought the Soviets were paranoid about foreigners, but you take it to another level.”

“Shut it, Red!” one of the men hissed.

Madsen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Skywalker, you were tasked to secure intel on the Soviets, not hook up with one.”

Anakin stepped forward. “I know, this doesn’t look good, but you know me, Madsen. I wouldn’t do this if it weren’t for good reason.” He turned to Padmé and said, “Padmé has seen all that the Russians had been hiding from her. She has renounced all loyalty to them.”

“You still brought an enemy operative onto American soil,” another man said. “Allegiance be damned, she once worked with the people who seek to destroy us.”

Padmé’s brow furrowed. “I had discovered that my family was betrayed by the Soviet Union’s corrupt leadership. I was used and manipulated. If you think I would remain loyal to them after all they had done, you are mistaken.”

Madsen, one of the cooler-headed individuals in the room, stepped forward and said, “Even then, all of this is only your word. How can we trust you?”

Padmé sighed as she reached up and removed her earrings. Anakin watched in confusion as she slid them across the table.

“What is this?” Obi-Wan asked as he stared at them.

“Twist them,” Padmé answered.

Obi-Wan and Madsen grabbed them and twisted the intricate earrings. Suddenly, they opened up and several small pieces of microfilm fell out. They all looked back to Padmé.

“Soviet military bases and active KGB agents all over the world,” she said. “Call it an ‘insurance policy’.”

Obi-Wan looked at the film and brought it close to his face. Even through the small picture, he could tell what he was holding was extraordinary.

“This…” he trailed off. “This is incredible.”

“Yeah,” Madsen said. “This will surely turn the tide.” He looked to Padmé and asked, “If you don’t mind, we could use some help processing all of this.”

Padmé thought for a minute and smirked. “Hmm, no. I think you can handle it.” She turned around and snaked a hand around Anakin’s tie as she said, “Come Anakin, I wish to have one of those milkshakes you introduced me to.”

Anakin looked back at the men in the room. She smiled and shrugged as Padmé practically dragged him out of the room.

One of the other men in the room approached Madsen and asked, “Should we be concerned about him?”

Madsen smirked and shook his head. “No. Skywalker was always a man to walk to his own beat…and no amount of discipline can stop him.”

_Four years later…_

_Severny Island, USSR_

_October 22 nd, 1967_

Situated in the cold waters of the Arctic Circle was Severny Island. The small island had been home initially to a Soviet nuclear testing facility, but it now played host to a regular Soviet Armed Forces base, where various military activities could be done far from prying eyes.

As the wind whipped snow and cold air all around, a lone man wearing white heavy-duty winter gear stood atop a snowy hill. Slung around their shoulder was a white camouflaged and suppressed MP5 SMG. They were observing the base below them through a set of binoculars.

_“Wolf, this is Grayback, do you copy?”_

Anakin Skywalker lowered the binoculars and reached for his radio. “I copy you, Grayback. Visibility has improved. I have eyes on the facility.”

 _“Good to hear,”_ Grayback replied. _“What about you, Fox? How are you faring?”_

Stepping to Anakin’s right was a figure wearing similar gear to him, but a lot slimmer and form-fitting. They pulled down the scarf covering the lower half of their face.

“I hear you, Grayback,” Padmé Amidala replied.

 _“Alright, remember your objectives: secure any intel relating to Russian activity in the Arctic,”_ Grayback said.

“Rules of engagement?” Padmé asked.

 _“All hostiles are expendable, but keep it quiet,”_ Grayback warned.

Anakin chuckled. “We’re always quiet.” Padmé grinned knowingly.

There was a sigh on the other end of the radio. _“Just stick to your objective. We’ll collect you for exfil. Good luck, agents.”_

The radio went silent as Anakin and Padmé continued surveying the base.

Padmé smirked. “They do not stand a chance.” She looked to Anakin as she raised her scarf back over her face. “Race you there?”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a race,” he said as he looked back through the binoculars. “I count at least ten on perimeter watch. We’ll sneak up and-” Anakin stopped when he turned and saw Padmé was no longer next to him. He looked ahead and saw her running through the snow.

Anakin sighed as he adjusted his goggles over his eyes and flicked the safety off his gun. She decided to challenge him, so now he _had_ to beat her down there.

With haste, Anakin ran after his partner agent and wife, eager to get the job done and get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was fun! I certainly hope you enjoyed it. And again, thank you so much for the Kudos and of course the incredibly thoughtful comments. Until next time!


End file.
